Ich brauch Dich doch
by Sternchen-1986
Summary: Post-Hogwarts Was ist wenn Harry mit den Geschehnissen der letzten Jahre einfach nicht mehr klar kommt? Werden die dennen er wirklich etwas bedeutet ihm helfen können? HPDM- slsh
1. Default Chapter

Ich brauch dich doch 

Disclimer: Alle Orte und Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling und allen die mit Harry Potter sonst noch Geld verdienen

Note: Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler verzeihen, da ich keine Betaleserin habe, wer also Lust und Zeit hat bitte melden. 

_**An: Harry hat Voldemort an Ostern seines 7. Jahres besiegt und meine Geschichte beginnt im November des darauf Folgenden.**_

Prolog

Im Salon von Malfoy Manor saßen vier ziemlich bedrückte Personen von denen eine noch dazu vor Aufregung fast die Nerven verlor. ,,Wieso darf ich nicht bei ihm bleiben, was bildet sich dieser sich Idiot , der sich Heiler schimpft, eigentlich ein mich einfach vor die Tür zu setzen und mir dann auch noch die Schuld geben zu wollen? Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre hätte ich in einfach rausgeschmissen, warum muss Hermine gerade heute Urlaub haben? Aber eigentlich hat er auch recht, ich hab doch gesehen das er immer stiller und abweisender wurde, aber ich es einfach nicht ernst genug genommen, er hatte doch schon oft solch Phasen und trotzdem hätte ich es merken sollen. Was soll ich denn machen wenn er nicht wieder aufwacht? Ich kann und will nicht ohne ihn leben.'' Mrs. Malfoy trat an den jungen Mann heran und nahm ihn, obwohl er sich zu sträuben versuchte fest in die Arme. ,, Shh'', beruhigend strich sie dem in Tränen ausgebrochenen durchs Haar. ,,Es ist nicht deine Schuld wir hätten auch etwas merken sollen als er nicht zu den Mahlzeiten gekommen ist.'' ,,Draco, mischte sich jetzt auch sein Patenonkel, Severus Snape, ein:,, Wenn einen Schuld trifft sind es alle diejenigen die ihn nach seinem Sieg einfach haben fallen lassen. Ich meine Selbst Dumbledore hat seit dem nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und das Ganze ist schon über ein Jahr her.'' Draco lachte trocken:,, Ich glaub der Schock, dass Harry und ich ein Paar hat er immer noch nicht verkraftet. Er hat immer wieder zurück zu seinen Verwandten geschickt, die ihn schon von Anfang an misshandelt haben, wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Wir sind jetzt gut zwei Jahre zusammen und ich kann froh sein wenn ich ihn vorsichtig in den Arm nehem und küssen kann, ohne das er panikt.'' ,, Diese Muggel haben was brauste nun auch Mr. Malfoy auf :,, die können was erleben. Und ihr hattet wirklich noch nie sex, noch nicht einmal... ,,NEIN HABEN WIR NICHT HÖRT MIR HIER DENN GAR KEINER ZU'', brauste Draco jetzt stinksauer auf.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und ein erschöpft wirkender Mann trat ein:,, Sie können jetzt zu ihm Mr. Malfoy, er wir aber noch einige Zeit schlafen. Er sollte wirklich über eine stationäre Behandlung nachdenken, denn nur so ist wirklich gewährleistet, dass er das erlebte verarbeitet und lernt damit zu leben. Ich hoffe er ist dazu bereit denn ich glaub nicht das er das nächst mal genauso viel Glück haben wird.'' Und mit einem leisen Plop verschwand der Heiler aus dem Wohnzimmer

Draco saß bis tief in die Nacht hinein am Bett seines Geliebten und beobachtete wie sich Harrys Brust gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Auf einmal sahen ihn zwei grüne Augen traurig an:,, Harry'', vorsichtig um den anderen nicht in Panik zu versetzen nahm er ihn in den Arm und strich ihm als er bemerkte das dieser angefangen hatte zu weinen sanft über den Rücken. ,,Es tut mir leid Draco, dass ich dir solche Angst gemacht habe aber ich wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter, alles ist nach dem ich gewonnen hab nur noch schlimmer geworden, ihr und Hermine seit die Einzigen denen ich noch was bedeute, für alle anderen war ich doch nur ein Mittel zum Zweck'', hier versagte Harry die Stimme und er kuschelte sich zu ersten mal seit sie ein paar waren ihn Draco's Arme:,, Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?'' Kein Problem ich lass dich nicht alleine, schlaf jetzt morgen reden wir dann wie es weiter gehen soll okay?''

Doch als er keine Antwort bekam und hinunter sah bemerkte er das Harry schon wieder eingeschlafen war.

Prolog Ende

Bitte Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet und ob och weiter schreiben soll


	2. St Anton

**Alle bekannten Orte und Personen Gehören der ehrenwerten J. K. Rowling**

1 Kapitel

St Anton

Harry war jetzt seit fast drei Monaten in St. Anton einer Klinik mit ausgezeichnetem Ruf auf dem Gebiet der Psychotherapie. Ganz gegen Dracos Befürchtungen hat Harry den Vorschlag des Arztes beherzigt und sich für eine Stationäre Behandlung entschlossen. Das einzige Problem dabei war eine einigermaßen keine und abseits gelegene Klinik zu finden, da Harry nicht nach St. Mungus wollte, Draco war zwar nicht so begeistert das Harry soweit weg war, sah am Ende jedoch ein das es so wohl das Beste war.

Harry saß in jeder freien Minute am Fenster und genoss den Ausblick auf das Wasser welches an die nahen Klippen schlug und dachte nach.

Heute jedoch stand er mit einer Staffelei und Farbe bewaffnet am Fenster und versuchte den Ausblick in einem Bild fest zu halten, dieses wollte er Draco zum Geburtstag schicken. Draco, er hatte ihn seit dem er hier war noch nicht gesehen, erst hatten die Ärzte verboten, da sie wollten das Harry erst mal Abstand, von seinem ,,alten Leben'' , bekommt und sich ganz darauf konzentrieren kann wieder gesund zu werden. Danach musste Draco wegen seines Studiums nach Canada und dann war er auch noch krank geworden. Die zwei Briefe die Harry von Draco bekommen hatte waren relativ kurz und sagten ihm eigentlich nur wo sein Geliebter sich gerade aufhielt und was er dort so machte, es fehlten ihnen jegliche Gefühle. Harry lies sich davon jedoch nicht entmutigen und ging jetzt mit umso mehr Energie an das Bild, seine Hoffnungen es Draco an seinem Geburtstag in sieben Wochen persönlich bei ihnen zuhause auf Malfoy Manor selbst zu geben waren am gestrigen Morgen von einer Schwester ziemlich unfreundlich zu Nichte gemacht worden. Die Therapiesitzung am späten Vormittag war dem entsprechend eine kleine Katastrophe, Harry war nur am heulen und es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Professor Albert heraus gefunden hatte was mit dem jungen Mann, dem es von Tag zu Tag besser ging geschehen war, als er es erfuhr entließ er Harry mit der Bitte nach dem Abendessen noch einmal zu ihm zu kommen. Bevor Harry noch weiter über die Geschehnisse am vergangenen Tag nachdenken konnte klopfte es an der Tür und Harry, erstaunt darüber das Jemand klopfte, da die Tür aus Sicherheitsgründen immer offen war, drehte sich um und ließ vor Überraschung den Pinsel fallen.

,,Draco, der Blonde konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren als das Harry ihn umarmte, vorsichtig erwiderte er die Umarmung da er noch nicht wusste wie weit Harry schon in der Lage war körperliche Nähe zu ertragen.

,,Wie geht es dir mein kleiner?'' fragte Draco seinen Freund nachdem dieser sich von ihm gelöst hatte. ,,Besser, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht in der Lage bin über alles was mir angetan wurde zu reden, die Dame die Kunsttherapie gibt meint es sei irgend eine Blockade im Kopf das ich obwohl ich darüber reden will es nicht kann, aber sie geben mir soviel Zeit wie ich brauche. Jeder behandelt mich genauso wie die anderen Patienten und nicht als ob ich etwas besonders bin, selbst das hilft mir schon, der Professor sagt, dass das auch ein kleiner Teil meiner ,,Probleme'' war, dass ich immer gegen meinen Willen als etwas besonderes angesehen wurde.'' ,,Es freut mich das es dir schon so gut geht, ich wollte fragen ob du Lust hast ein wenig ans Wasser zu gehen, Professor Albert meint, dass du soweit bist die ''Sicherheit'' der Klinik zu verlassen. Er meint, das es am besten ist wenn ich mitkomme da du mich am längsten kennst und das meiste Vertrauen zu mir hast.'' ,,Er hatte gerade vertig gesprochen, da stand Harry auch schon in Wintermantel, Schal, Mütze, Handschuhen und warmen Schuhen vor ihm. ,,Na, dann komm'', damit nahm Draco den kleineren an die Hand und führte ihn hinaus in das kalte Januar Wetter.

Als sie am Strand angekommen waren, drehte Harry sich zu Draco und sah ihm in die Augen:,, Danke mein Drache, das war genau das was ich braute, seit dem ich hier bin war ich zwar schon draußen aber immer nur auf der Terrasse oder dem Balkon und ich habe gehört das es eine Auszeichnung ist wenn man ohne Begleitung eines Angestellten der Klinik hierher darf. Sie müssen mir und vor allem dir ganz schön vertrauen, dass sie uns so einfach alleine gehen lassen.'' ,,Sie sind sich halt sicher, dass wir nicht abhauen, sie haben bemerkt wie sehr du dich bemühst und das du deine Vergangenheit wirklich verarbeiten willst,'' sagte Draco lächelnd.

Nach einer Weile wurde den beiden dann trotz der dicken Kleidung ziemlich kalt und das es für Harry auch bald Essen geben würde gingen sie zurück ins Zimmer. Dort angekommen wartete die Schwester schon mit dem Essen, als sie Draco sah fragte sie ob er auch etwas möchte, dieser nahm das Angebot dankend am. Wenig später saßen die beiden am Tisch in Harrys Zimmer und aßen, wobei jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging, Harry der Gott sei dank gegenüber des angefangenen Bildes saß ließ dies mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand im Schrank verschwinden, bevor Draco der mit dem Rücken dazu gesessen hatte es vielleicht doch noch bemerkt hätte.

Draco verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen ihm so schnell wie möglich wieder zu besuchen. Er drückte Harry vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und mit einem geflüsterten ,,Ich liebe dich.'' disapperierte er.

Als Harry in der Nacht anfing im Schlaf zu schreien und verschiede Personen bat aufzuhören, war der Nachtschwester klar, dass er auch die in seiner Seele verschlossenen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten begann.

Please Rewiev euer Sternchen


	3. Was ist mit Harry Teil1

****

_Wie immer gehören alle bekannten Orte und Personen J. K. Rowling_

2. Kapitel

Was ist mit Harry (Teil1)

Draco saß mit seinen Eltern am Frühstückstisch, als eine Eule durchs Fenster geflogen kam und vor ihm landete. Nachdem er ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte, flog sie wieder davon. Als Draco sich den Brief genauer ansah, wurde er ganz bleich. Er öffnete ihn mit zitternden Händen und begann zu lesen:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

Ich muss sie bitten umgehend nach St. Anton zu kommen, sie müssen Harry helfen, er hat schon die ganze Nacht Albträume, wir haben alles versucht aber er wacht einfach nicht auf.

_Prof. Albert_

Draco wurde noch blasser und rief nach einer Hauselfe welche sogleich erschien, ,,Sally, bring mir meinen Umhang und die schwarze Tasche aus meinem Zimmer, sofort!!!'' Erst jetzt wandte er sich wieder seinen Eltern zu, welche ihn besorgt musterten und stotterte ,,irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Harry. Er hat Alpträume und wacht einfach nicht auf, das tut er doch sonst immer, ich muss zu ihm'' Mit Tränen in den Augen, riss er der eben erschienen Elfe die Sachen aus der Hand, und verschwand mit einem plop, um im nächsten Moment vor der Klinik wieder aufzutauchen

Er lief so schnell er konnte zu Harrys Zimmer, als er um eine Ecke bog prallte er mit einer ziemlich streng aussehenden Schwester zusammen, welche auch gleich zu meckern anfing:,, Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein! können sie nicht aufpassen? Was wollen sie überhaupt hier? ich hab ihnen doch gesagt sie sollen ihn nur alle zwei Wochen besuchen und ihre Briefe! wie können sie es wagen, ihm zu schreiben das sie ihn lieben, sie wissen doch gar nicht was Liebe ist! Und nun gehen sie oder ich muss sie dem Professor melden?!'' ,,Das können sie ruhig machen Schwester,'' er warf einen Blick auf ihr Namensschild, ,,Irene. der Professor hat mich gebeten hier her zukommen. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte, ich habe einen wichtigen Termin.'' Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Schwester einfach stehen und eilte zu Harrys Zimmer.

Dort wurde er schon sehendlich von einem besorgten Professor und einer total erschöpften Nachtschwester erwartet. Sein Blick viel sofort auf Harry, welcher sich immer noch hin und her warf und auf einmal anfing zu schreien. Draco ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand, strich beruhigen darüber, bevor er sich an den Arzt wandte:,, Was ist mit ihm?'' ,, Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen. Er hat gegen Mitternacht plötzlich angefangen zu schreien und wir haben ihn einfach nicht wach bekommen. Es macht alles keinen Sinn, die Medikamente die er bekommt, haben sich, seit dem er hier ist, in keiner Weise verändert. Das einzige, was wir gemacht haben, ist die Dosis des Traumlosenschlaftrankes verkleinert, damit er keine Abhängigkeit entwickelt. Ansonsten ging es ihm, bis auf den Zwischenfall vor zwei Tagen, verhältnismäßig gut.'' Dennoch dürfte so etwas nicht passieren, denn obwohl er nur noch sehr wenig von dem Schlaftrank bekommt, hat dieser immer noch die gleiche Wirkung. ,,Was für ein zwischen Fall?!'' fauchte Draco den Professor jetzt an. Dies mal war es die Schwester, die ihm antwortete:,, Er hat Schwester Irene gefragt, ob sie meint, dass es möglich ist, dass er sie an seinem Geburtstag für einige Stunden besuchen kann, als Geburtstagsüberraschung sozusagen. Doch sie hat ihm auf eine ziemlich unmögliche Weise klar gemacht, dass das unmöglich sei und überhaupt nicht in Frage käme. Er hat sich das sehr zu Herzen genommen. Allerdings als sie ihn gestern besucht haben, ist er förmlich aufgeblüht und wenn es an dem Gespräch liegen würde, wäre es doch schon letzte Nacht passiert, oder?'' ,,Keiner Macht ihn einen Vorwurf, Schwester Lena'', beruhigen strich der Professor der jungen und total aufgelösten Schwester über den Rücken, er wird wieder aufwachen. Wir werden sie jetzt allein lassen Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie etwas brauchen, klingeln sie einfach'', damit ließen die beiden sie alleine.

Draco wusste nicht, was er machen sollte und fing einfach an Harry alles zu erzählen was ihm einfiel:,, Mein kleiner Panther, was machst du nur immer für Sachen?! Normalerweise wären wir jetzt im Ministerium, an unseren Schreibtischen, und würden irgendwelche Fälle bearbeiten und uns darüber lustig machen, wie dumm doch manche Menschen sind. Ohne dicht macht alles nur halb so viel Spaß! Nächste Woche muss ich wieder zur Uni, dann geht diese elende Lernerei wieder los, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir jeden Tag schreiben und dich sooft es erlaubt ist besuchen werde.

Wusstest du schon, dass Hermine schwanger ist, sie bekommt ein keines Mädchen und obwohl es noch vier Monate dauert, ist sie jetzt schon nervlich fast am Ende. Sie hat sich von Ron getrennt, nachdem sie ihn, mit Patma, in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Situation erwischt hat. Sie lebt jetzt bei uns auf Malfoy Manor. Sie verkriecht sich die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer, vielleicht kann ich sie ja das nächste mal mitbringen, damit sie mal auf andere Gedanken kommt.

Ach mein Kleiner, ich vermiss dich so! Bitte werd ganz schnell wieder gesund! Was soll ich denn ohne dich die ganze Zeit machen, ohne dich ist das Haus so leer und ruhig das es schon wehtut. So unwahrscheinlich es auch klingen mag, selbst Serv vermisst dich und darauf kannst du dir wirklich was einbilden.'' Dracos Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter, er wusste einfach nicht was er Harry noch erzählen konnte, hatten sie doch erst gestern über alles was seit seinem Aufenthalt hier passiert ist geredet. Doch bevor er noch weiter darüber grübeln konnte wie er seinem Engel helfen könnte, spürte er, wie Harry seine Hand drückte und sah, wie sein Engel langsam die Augen öffnete.

Nur Minuten später erschien der Professor, in Begleitung einer Frau, die Draco nicht kannte. ,,Wie geht es ihnen, Harry?'' fragte die Frau ihn. ,, Wir wissen jetzt, wer für die ganze Schache verantwortlich ist und glauben sie mir, sie wird ihre Strafe bekommen.''

Amor et psyche: Vielen Dank fürs Beta-Lesen 

Please review, euer Sternchen


	4. Was ist mit Harr Teil2

3. Kapitel

Was ist mit Harry (Teil2)

Harry, der sich, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass es Draco war der seine Hand hielt, aufgesetzte und an seinen Freund geschmiegt hatte, sah die Frau misstrauisch an. Professor Albert, welcher diesen Blick bemerkte, legte der Dame eine Hand auf Schulter, um sie so zum schweigen zu bringen. ,,Mr. Malfoy würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, sich mit Mrs. Vermont draußen zu unterhalten? Ich würde gerne einen Augenblick allein mit Harry sprechen, geben sie uns fünf Minuten.'' Sowohl Harry als auch Draco schienen nicht sehr begeistert darüber zu sein, doch sie wussten, dass der Professor seine Gründe hat, wenn er etwas verlangt. Draco küsste Harry noch einmal vorsichtig auf die Stirn:,, Bis gleich mein Kleiner.'' Er verließ gefolgt von einer ziemlich aufgebrachten Mrs. Vermont den Raum.

,,Misses, verzeihen sie, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe, meine Name ist Draco Malfoy. Sie sind, wenn ich mich nicht irre, Harrys Kunsttherapeutin.'' Hier bei versuchte er möglichst freundlich zu klingen, was ihm angesichts der ernsten Lege aber nicht wirklich gelang. ,,Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Malfoy. Harry hat schon viel von ihnen erzähl! er liebt sie wirklich sehr und ich weiß das ihre Liebe der einzige Grund ist weswegen er gegen seine Vergangenheit ankämpft. Ich bitte sie also seien sie immer da für ihn, er braucht das Gefühl das er nicht alleine ist. Aber was rede ich hier überhaupt, Entschuldigung, ich hatte nicht vor sie zu belehren da sie diese Dinge sicher wissen. Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an, als ob sie sich die Schuld an dem Ganzen geben würde.

Ich habe heraus gefunden, wer hinter dem Verhalten ihres Partners steckt. Sie wissen, wer Schwester Irene ist? Ich habe sie dabei erwischt, wie sie einen Brief an Mr. Potter abgefangen und gelesen hat. Als ich sie stellte, hat sie zunächst alles geleugnet, dann jedoch zugegeben, dass sie ihre Briefe abgefangen hat. Sie hat doch wirklich gedacht, sie seien derjenige, der Mr. Potter all die Dinge angetan hat. Sie hat auch noch zugegeben Mr. Potter statt des Schlaftrankes, einen Trank gegeben zu haben, welcher die gleiche Wirkung hat, wie Dementoren hat. Nur, dass er alle Ereignisse hervorholt, und das auch nur im Schlaf. man wacht erst auf, wenn man alles noch einmal im Schnelldurchlauf erlebt hat.

Seien sie sicher, sie wird ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen! Es ist eine Unverschämtheit, jemandem der sich in solch einer Lage befindet wie Harr so etwas an zu tun! der Trank gehört zu den dunklen und damit verbotenen Tränken.

Die Auroren vernehmen sie gerade im Schwesternzimmer. wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie hinbringen.'' „Das wäre nett! Ich würde gern erfahren, was sie dazu gebracht hat, jemandem, der sowieso schon Probleme, wie diese Patienten hier, hat, so etwas anzutun. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber kann es sein, dass Harry nicht ihr einziges Opfer ist?'' ,,Das kann ich ihnen leider noch nicht sagen. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich beeilen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie noch hier sein werden, außerdem wird Harry sie brauchen, wenn er Professor Albert alles erzählt hat.''

Mit diesen Worten ging sie Draco voran in Richtung Schwesternzimmer. ,,Sie glauben wirklich, er wird sich jetzt alles von der Seele reden können? Wird er dann irgendwann wirklich alles verarbeitet haben?'' ,,Es wird noch dauern. Aber ja, irgendwann wird er ein ganz normales Leben ohne Angstzustände und Panikattacken führen können. Darin besteht das einzig Gute in dem Trank. Der Trinker ist, nachdem er aufgewacht, ist in der Lage über die Dinge zu reden, welche ihm widerfahren sind, und er will es auch, und genau das ist der erste Schritt zur Heilung. Wir sind da! Ich bin wieder bei Harry, kommen sie sobald sie fertig sind. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass sie sich um alles kümmern und ihm alles erzählen, denn ich halte es für besser, wenn er es von ihnen erfährt. Ach so, ich habe hier noch die Briefe, welche Irene unterschlagen hat.'' Sie gab ihm die Briefe und ging zurück zu Harrys Zimmer.

Draco war ich nicht sicher, ob er die Kraft hatte, der Frau, die zu so etwas fähig war gegenüber zu treten. Doch ihm wurde die Entscheidung abgenommen, als sich die Tür öffnete und die Auroren mit der gefesselten Schwester heraus kamen. Als sie ihn erblickten nickten sie kurz, wohl wissend warum er hier war. Schwester Irene sah ihn mit vernichtendem Blick an und kreischte:,, Es ist alles ihre Schuld, wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, wäre Harry jetzt **_mein_** und **_nur mein_**! Sie haben ihn mir weggenommen!'' Einer der Auroren wandte sich an Draco, ,,Sie ist verrückt. Sie glaubt, sie und Harry wären ein Paar und dass sie ihn ihr weggenommen haben. Wir werden sie in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungos bringen und dann weiter sehen.'' Mit diesen Worten apperierten sie und ließen einen völlig verdatterten Draco zurück. Wieso glaubte diese Frau, dass sie mit Harry zusammen war. Es war überall bekannt, dass Harry sich nicht aus Frauen macht. Er beschloss sich später mit dieser Frage auseinander zu setzen und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu Harrys Zimmer. Als er dort ankam, erwarteten ihn zwei völlig geschockte Professoren und ein heulender Harry.

Sofort stürzte er an Harrys Seite und schloss den Jungen Mann beschützend in seine Arme. ,,Shh, ist ja gut Süßer, ich bin bei dir, es passiert dir nichts, dass verspreche ich dir!

Er setzte sich zu Harry, welcher inzwischen auf einem Sofa saß, und nahm in noch fester in die Arme. Gegen seine Befürchtungen, entspannte Harry sich zusehends und kuschelte, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, sich noch fester an seinen Freund. ,,Danke Draco, dass hab ich jetzt gebraucht.'' Als Draco aufsah bemerkte er, dass sie allein waren. Auch Harry bemerkt dies, es schien ihn jedoch nicht zu verunsichern. Er setzt sich vorsichtig auf Dracos Schoß, welcher von dieser Wendung total überrascht war, und begann mit stockender Stimme zu erzählen.

,,Ich war gerade einmal vier, als es angefangen hat. Vier! Er kam eines Nachts in mein Zimmer. Es war so schlimm, ich hab mich so geschämt, dass ich nie etwas gesagt habe. Ich habe selbst dann geschwiegen, als ich wegen meiner Ängstlichkeit bei der Schulpsychologin war. Sie haben mir immer wieder gesagt, dass sie mich, wenn ich etwas sagen sollte, ins Heim schicken würden. Ich wollte nicht ins Heim, sie haben mir erzählt, dass es dort noch schlimmer wäre, als bei ihnen. Ich habe es geglaubt. Also, in jener ersten Nacht kam Vernon in mein Zimmer und sagte mir, wir würden einen Ausflug machen, nur er und ich. Ich war so aufgeregt, die Dursleys haben mich nie mitgenommen wenn sie weg fuhren. So ging ich mit. Doch es war kein Ausflug, wir fuhren zu einem Hotel, dort trafen wir Vernons Geliebten. Sie brachten mich in ein Zimmer und zwangen mich sie anzufassen, sie hatten zwar noch ihre Kleidung an, doch ich wusste das es falsch war, was sie mit mir machten.

Sie fingen an sich und mich zu küssen! Auf einmal befahlen sie mir, erst mich und dann sie auszuziehen. Ich hatte solche Angst! Als wir dann alle nackt waren, musste ich sie wieder anfassen, doch jetzt fasten sie sich auch gegenseitig an. Dann setzte sich der andere Mann auf das Bett und sie zwangen mich, ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen! Mein Gott ich war vier! Plötzlich wurde ich von ihm weggezogen und musste mit ansehen, wie er in Vernon eindrang, welchen er, während ich ihn befriedigt habe vorbereitet hatte! Plötzlich spürte ich einen höllischer Schmerz und mir wurde bewusst, das mein Onkel das gleiche mit mir gemacht hatte, allerdings viel grober. Wir blieben einige Tage mit dem Mann zusammen, tagsüber gingen wir in die Stadt, ich bekam sogar einige Anziehsachen. Doch Nachts haben sie mich immer wieder Vergewaltigt. Manchmal auch nur einer der beiden , während der andere zusah und sich dabei selbst befriedigte! Manchmal musste... .'' Doch hier versagte Harry die Stimme. Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der sich fest an feinen Freund klammerte. Draco bemerkte, dass Harry nicht mehr in der Lage war weiter zu erzählen und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

,,Shh, Harry ich bin bei dir, du brauchst nicht weiter reden, nicht bevor du nicht willst.'' Draco, der während den Erzählungen seines Freundes kreidebleich geworden war, spürte eine ungeheure Wut in sich aufsteigen! Sie richtete sich gegen alle die Schuld an dem Zustand seines Engels waren, nicht zu letzt Dumbledore.

,,Danke Draco, dass du für mich da bist, ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft.'' ,,Ich liebe dich, dass weißt du doch, aber du solltest jetzt versuchen zu schlafen, ich werde fragen ob sie dir noch einen Trank bringen.'' ,,Bitte Draco, bleib hier, Schwester Lena kommt sowieso gleich, mit dem Essen, doch mir ist jetzt wirklich nicht danach, ich will einfach nur noch schlafen.'' „Mach das. Wenn ich darf, bleib ich bei dir.'' In diesem Moment erschien Schwester Lena mit dem Schlaftrank, welchen Harry mit einem Zug trank und dann sofort einschlief. Draco deckte ihn sorgsam zu und setzte sich neben das Bett und beobachtete seinen kleinen Engel.

Bis zum nächsten Chaper dauert es jetzt leider ein bisschen, da ich jetzt ersmal für 2 wochen in Urlaub fahre. Ich versuche aber schon dort weiter zu schreiben und dann so schnell wie möglich upzudaten.

Bis bald euer Sternchen

bitte schickt mir ein kleiner Review!!


	5. Hermine

****

****Vielen Dank an alle die mir ein Rewiev geschickt haben

Mein Italien Urlau war dicht gerade das was man gelungen nennen kann. Ich hab mir gleich am 3 Tag ne Zerrung im Fussgelenk zugezogen und ''durfte'' die nächsten Tage mehr liegen als alles andere. Immerhin bin ichs ums Wandern herum gekommen, irgendwie sind mir Berge nicht ganz geheuer.Dafür hatte ich mehr Zeit zum Überlegen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel:

**4.Kapitel**

Hermine 

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er schon neben Harry saß und diesen beim Schlafen beobachtete, als er durch ein leises Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er sah auf und bemerkte Schwester Lena, die in der Tür stand und die beiden beobachtete. ,,Ich wollte nur fragen, ob sie irgendetwas brauchen. Soll ich ihnen vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu essen bringen? sie haben doch seit heute morgen noch nicht mal etwas getrunken.'' Erst jetzt bemerke Draco, wie hungrig er war, ,,Das wäre nett von ihnen.'' Sie lächelte und ließ die beiden wieder alleine.

Draco wand sich wieder Harry zu:,, Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt, dass sie dich hier aufgenommen haben Süßer. Na ja abgesehen von Schwester Irene, aber um die müssen wir uns ja keine Sorgen mehr machen. Wenn hier alles voll gewesen wäre hättest du nach St.Mungos gemusst und alle hätten die Narbe gesehen und nicht wer du wirklich bist. Alle hier sind so lieb und führsorglich, dass ich fast eifersüchtig werde. Aber ich weiß, dass sie etwas können was ich so nicht kann: Dir helfen alles zu verarbeiten und nicht nur zu verdrängen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffen würde. Du bist so stark mein Engel. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn ich dich verloren hätte.'' Er strich Harry eine Strähne aus der Stirn und küsste die berühmte Narbe. Als er aufsah kam Lena gerade mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer.

,,Haben sie etwas dagegen wenn ich ihnen beim essen Gesellschaft leiste, ich habe auch noch nicht gegessen?'' fragte sie, als sie das Tablett auf den Tisch in der Nähe des Bettes stellte. ,,Ich würde mich gerne etwas mit ihnen unterhalten, wenn es ihnen recht ist?!'' ,,Selbstverständlich, wenn es nicht zu lange dauert. Was wollen sie wissen?'' Gibt es jemanden, der bei Harry sein kann wenn sie keine Zeit haben. Vielleicht jemanden in ihrem Alter, einen Freund?'' ,,Da wäre nur Hermine, ich bin sicher sie würde es gerne tun, aber warum fragen sie?'' „Harry und ich haben uns oft unterhalten, wenn er nachts nicht schlafen konnte. Er hat Angst, dass sie seinetwegen nicht genug Zeit für ihr Studium haben. Er würde sich große Vorwürfe machen, wenn sie seinetwegen nicht in den Unterricht gehen würden. Deshalb möchte ich sie darum bitten, tun sie ihm den Gefallen und konzentrieren sich auf ihre Ausbildung! Wenn es ihnen gut geht, geht es auch ihm gut. Er liebt sie sehr, ohne sie hätte er schon viel früher aufgegeben. Verschließen sie sich nicht vor ihm, sagen sie was sie fühlen, gestehen sie ihm ihre Ängste! '' ,,Danke, ich werde versuchen mir ihren Rat zu Herzen zu nehmen."

Es dämmerte schon, als Draco sich das nächste mal aufrichtete,. er musste eingeschlafen sein denn als er auf die Uhr blickte stelle er erschrocken fest, dass es schon fast 7Uhr war, er musste um 9:30 in der Uni sein, ,,Scheiße'', entfuhr es ihm. ,,Nicht fluchen mein Drache'', Draco fuhr zusammen als er die Stimmer vernahm. Er bemerkte, dass Harry dabei war sich auf zurichten, nahm er seine Hand und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Wange. ,,Es tut mir leid Engel, aber ich muss weg, Hermine wir bald kommen. Sie will dich endlich besuchen und heute ist es so weit. Ich verspreche dir ich komm dich so schnell wie möglich wieder besuchen.'' Nach einem weiteren Kuss verschwand Draco mit einem leisen Plop und hinterlies einen völlig verwirrten Harry zurück. (AN: Durch einen Zauber ist es Besuchern möglich aus der Klinik zu disapperieren jedoch nicht hinein zu apperieren, umso unschöne Vorkommnisse zu vermeiden. Die Patienten sind mit einem Zauber belegt, welcher es ihnen nicht Gestattet die Klinik unerlaubt zu verlassen.)

Hatte Schwester Lena also mit ihm gesprochen

Doch bevor Harry sich noch weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wer was mit Draco besprochen hatte, kam Professor Albert mit einer fremden Frau ins Zimmer. ,,Guten Morgen Harry, wie geht es ihnen? Ich möchte ihnen nur schnell Schwester Ingrids Ablöse vorstellen, Schwester Isabelle. Sie sollten sich jetzt aber fertig machen, sie bekommen doch noch besuch, oder täusche ich mich da?''

Nachdem die beiden das Zimmer verlassen hatten stieg Harry aus dem Bett wusch sich und zog sich an. Er war gerade fertig, als Schwester Isabelle mit dem Frühstück ins Zimmer kam und es abstellte. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie anders war als die anderen Schwestern und er überlegte woran das liegen könnte. Er kam jedoch nicht darauf. Daher bekam er auch nicht mit, wie sie ihm einen Guten Appetit wünschte und den Raum verließ.

Nachdem er gegessen hatte viel sein Blick auf das Bild für Draco und er beschloss es weiter zu malen. Doch er war gerade aufgestanden, als Hermine durch die Tür kam. ,,Harry, was machst du nur für Sachen? Wie geht es dir? Toll siehst du aus!'' Harry musste lachen als es seine Freundin umarmte, dies war für ihn nie ein Problem gewesen, wahrscheinlich weil sie eine Frau war, dachte er. ,,Danke mir geht es gut, im Gegensatz zu dir wie mir scheint, .wie konnte Ron dir das nur antun?'' ,,Bitte Harry ich will nicht darüber reden, das Baby ist jetzt das wichtigste und alles Andere wird sich finden. Aber erzähl, wie geht es dir?''

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über alles mögliche, bis Hermine sich plötzlich an eine Frage erinnerte, die ihr schon lange auf der Seele brannte. ,,Harry meinst du, du kannst mir jetzt erzählen, wie du und Draco zusammen gekommen seid?''

Harry setze sich bequemer auf das Sofa und begann zu erzählen:

Flashback 

Harry lief durch die Gänge der Schule, seinem Zuhause. Er war sauer und traurig zugleich, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte es geschafft seinen beiden Freunden, sein größtes Geheimnis zu erzählen: Harry Potter liebt Jungs. Hermine hatte ihn nur angelächelt und gemeint, sie hätte schon lange den Verdacht gehabt. Doch Ron war ausgerastet und hatte ihn angebrüllt, dass er so jemanden nicht zu Freund haben wolle, erst würde er sich mit Malfoy vertragen und dann das. Dass er wahrscheinlich mit Malfoy ins Bett steigen würde. Dass er eine Schlampe sei. Mehr hörte Harry nicht mehr. Er war aus dem Raum der Wünsche geflohen und war nun auf dem Weg zum See. Erst als er dort angekommen war verlangsamte er sein Tempo und lies sich auf dem schon angefrorenen Boden fallen. Mit einer Handbewegung trug er seinen Winterumhang und einen Schal. Das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab hatte wirklich viele Vorteile. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie jemand an seine Seite trat und erschrak fürchterlich, als dieser jemand ihn ansprach. ,,Du solltest reingehen Potter du holst dir hier sonst noch den Tod.'' ,,Vielleicht will ich ja gerade das", entgegnete Harry. ,,Bitte Harry, sieh mich an'', als er aufsah blickte er in die Augen seines neuen Freundes und Verbündeten ,- Draco Malfoy,. „ich weiß, was passiert ist, Granger war bei mir und hat mich gebeten, ihr bei der Suche nach dir zu helfen. Harry ich weiß, wir haben uns erst nach den Ferien versöhnt und ich weiß auch, was in dir vorgeht. Harry ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, es ist so. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du nicht in der Lage bist diese Liebe so zu erwidern, aber wenn du es zulässt werde ich dir helfen so viel ich kann, mit allem,. mit deiner Vergangenheit und deiner Zukunft. Ich weiß, dass ich die Dinge nicht ungeschehen machen kann. Aber ich will versuchen dir bei ihrer Verarbeitung zu helfen."Draco hatte wärend er sprach angefangen zu weinen und als er in Harrys Gesicht sah, bemerkte er, dass auch dieser angefangen hatte zu weinen. Der Blonde nahm vorsichtig Harrys Hand, lies sie doch sofort wieder los, als er merkte, wie Harry sich verspannte. „Komm wir sollten reingehen, Hermine macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." Bei diesen Worten stand auch Harry auf und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu Schloss, ihrer Zukunft entgegen.

Flashback Ende 

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, ,,Also doch, mir war gleich aufgefallen, dass etwas anders war!'' Doch ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, kam der Professor ins Zimmer. ,,Es tut mir leid sie stören zu müssen, aber Harry und ich haben jetzt einen Termin. Wenn sie wollen können sie morgen wieder komme, soweit Harry damit einverstanden ist. Da er heute Nachmittag noch Kunsttherapie hat.'' Hermine sah Harry fragend an. ,,Du kannst gerne wieder kommen.'' Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz und Hermine disapperierte.

Na ja, mit dem Flashback bin ich nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber besser ging irgendwie nicht. Was meint ihr? Ich freu mich über jedes noch so kleines Rewiev, auch Kritik, solange sie nicht verletzend ist, ist willkommen.

Jetzt hab ich noch ein Meinungsbild a) Soll Harry Draco an seinem Geburtstag besuchen dürfen?b)Soll Harry an Dracos Geburstag ganz nach Hause dürfen oder c) darf er überhaupt nicht zu Dracos Geburtstag? Was meint ihr??


	6. Geburstag

Vielen Dank für die Rewievs. Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dass Harry erst mal nur an den Wochenenden zu Draco, darf. Ehe ihr mich jetzt aber köpft, ich habe auch schon einen Termin an dem Harry ganz nach Hause darf!

**Kapitel 5**

Geburtstag 

Ich mache an dieser Stelle einen Zeitsprung zu dem Tag vor Dracos Geburtstag diesen habe ich auf den 15 März festgelegt.

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer in St. Anton und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Jedoch sah er ihn nicht wirklich, er war mit seinen Gedanken bei dem Gespräch welches er gerade eben erst mit Professor Albert geführt hatte. Dieser lobte Harrys schnelle Fortschritte und seinen eisernen Willen gesund zu werden. Er wusste dass dies teilweise durch den Trank hervorgerufen wurde, welcher Harry von Schwester Ingrid untergejubelt worden war. Er hatte schon am Anfang bemerkt, dass Harry kaum einem Menschen getraut hat, um genau zu sein: den einzigen Menschen denen er wirklich zu trauen schien, waren die Familie Malfoy, Professor Snape und Miss. Granger. Er freute sich über den Erfolg seines Patienten, auch wenn dieser gewissermaßen erzwungen wurde. Er wusste aber auch, dass Harry noch einen langen Weg vor sich hatte. Doch wenn alles nach Plan ging würde er morgen einen weiteren großen Schritt tun. der Professor hatte nämlich nach Beratung mit seinen Kollegen beschlossen, Harry zu erlauben, Draco an seinem morgigen Geburtstag auf Malfoy Manor zu besuchen und ebenfalls eine Nacht dort zu verbringen. Wenn dieser Besuch gut gehen sollte, dann würde er Harry jedes Wochenende für zwei Tage nach Hause schicken und in einigen Wochen dann sogar für ein ganzes oder sogar ein verlängertes Wochenende, doch davon wollte er seinem Patienten noch nichts sagen.

-Nachdem sie mit ihrem Gespräch fertig waren, Harry hatte wieder von einem seiner Erlebnisse mit seinem Onkel und einem von dessen Geliebten berichtet, bat der Professor Harry ihn nach der Mittagspause noch einmal aufzusuchen.

Professor Albert ging in seinem Büro ungeduldig auf und ab, dabei blickte er immer wieder zur Uhr, langsam machte er sich sorgen. Harry hätte schon seit einer Stunde hier sein sollen, also machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Sorgenkind. Als er in dessen Zimmer trat konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, dort saß Harry und beendete gerade das Bild, welches er für Dracovorgesehen hatte. Vorsichtig, um den jungen Mann nicht zu erschrecken, klopfte der Professor an die Tür und trat ein. ,,Harry, welcher durch das Klopfen auf seinen Besuch aufmerksam wurde, blickte auf und sah den Professor schuldbewusst an: ,,Es tut mir leid Professor, ich hab wohl wieder einmal die Zeit vergessen,. irgendwie passiert mir das fast immer wenn ich male. Aber was wollten sie mit mir besprechen? Ich habe nämlich nicht viel Zeit, Mrs. Malfoy kommt nach dem Abendessen um das Bild abzuholen, es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Draco.'' Während er sprach liefen Tränen über seine Wangen und dem Professor wurde bewusst, dass Harry den Blonden mehr zu vermissen schien, als er zugab.

Deshalb entschied er den Mann nicht länger leiden zu lassen, sondern ihm, wenn auch nur von dem Plan für dieses Wochenende, zu erzählen:,, Mrs. Malfoy wird zwar kommen, doch das Geschenk wird sie nicht mitnehmen. Oder wollen sie, wenn sie ihn morgen besuchen mit leeren Händen dastehen, vielleicht sollten sie auch schon mal die Dinge zusammen packen. Welche sie für eine Nacht brauchen!?'' Harry sah den Mann ungläubig an, hatte dieser ihm gerade gesagt, er dürfe den morgigen Tag auf Malfoy Manor verbringen und sogar bei ihm schlafen? ,,Ja Harry sie dürfen.''

Als Nazissa später am Abend kam wurde sie schon sehnsüchtig erwarten, auch sie freute sich für die beiden. Sie konnte es schon gar nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie ihr Sohn die ganze Zeit mit einer Mine, als ob jemand gestorben sein, durchs Haus lief. Zusammen hegten sie einen Plan aus, um Draco zu überraschen.

Als Draco am nächsten morgen aufwachte, konnte er sich nicht wirklich über seinen Geburtstag freuen,. es war der erste Geburtstag den er, seit er mit Harry zusammen war, ohne seinen Engel verbringen musste. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, ihn am Nachmittag besuchen zu können, doch als seine Mutter gestern Abend von einem Besuch bei Harry wieder kam, teilte sie ihm mit, dass Harry am nächsten Tag nicht in der Klinik sei, sondern auf einem, von dieser organisiertem, Ausflug, welcher leider Pflicht war, damit die Patient auch mal etwas anderes sehen als nur die Klinik. Seufzend stand der Malfoy Erbe auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Die Zeiten in denen er es gar nicht erwarten konnte, seine Geschenke zu bekommen, war schon lange vorbei. Als er im Vorbeigehen auf den Kalender blickte, bemerkte er, dass er Übermorgen, also am Montag, frei hatte. Demnach würde er Harry eben dann besuchen.

Als er im Esszimmer ankam, saßen seine Eltern und Severus schon am Tisch und unterhielten sich,. sofort nachdem sie Draco bemerkt hatten, verstummten sie, standen auf und gratulierten ihm zu seinem Geburtstag. Als Draco, dann den riesigen Berg Geschenke entdeckte, fingen seine Augen, welche seit Harrys Abwesenheit ihren Glanz verloren hatten, doch etwas zu glänzen an. Er wollte sich schon auf die Geschenke stürzen, doch seine Mutter ihn zurück hielt. ,,Willst du nicht noch auf deinen Gast warten?'' fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht. ,,Wer kommt denn noch?'', fragte Draco die Geschenke wieder vergessend, ,,doch nicht etwa.?!''

In diesem Moment betrat eine, in einen warmen Reiseumhang und mit einem schweren Paket beladene Person den Raum. ,,HARRY!'', Draco stürmte seinem Freund entgegen. Dieser dankte seiner inneren Stimme dafür, dass er das Bild unzerstörbar gezaubert hatte, denn sonst hätte es die Umarmung wohl nicht überlebt.

,, Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, ihr macht einen Ausflug? Oder habt ihr mich etwa...-? Mutter?!! Ist ja auch egal,! ich freu mich, dass du hier bist, reden können wir auch später. Ich will jetzt endlich Geschenke auspacken.!'' Mit diesen Wortenzog er Harry, welchen er, während er geredet hatte, nicht aus der Umarmung gelassen hatte, mit sich zu seinen Geschenken.

Von seinen Eltern bekam er Bücher, Umhänge aber auch Muggelsachen, -Hosen, Hemden, Pullover und eine Jacke. Schmuck, ein Gutschein für ein Qudditchspiel seiner Wahl und ein Gutschein für eine Wochenendreise mit Harry, den Termin durften die beiden selbst entscheiden, und zu guter letzt einen Siegelring der Familie Malfoy. Diesen Ring bekam jedes männlich Mitglied der Familie an seinem 20sten Geburtstag. Von Severus bekam er einen Kessel, Zaubertrankbücher und Trankzutaten.

Als er am Ende Harrys Geschenk öffnete, verschlug es ihm fast die Sprache. ,,Das ist doch der Blick aus deinem Zimmer oder.? Er ist einfach herrlich und es verändert sich sogar, sieh mal Mutter, das Wasser bewegt sich und die Wolken ziehen vorüber. Danke Harry, das ist eins der schönsten Geschenke, die ich je bekommen habe.'' Er umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen ein weiteres mal und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf jede Wange, mehr traute er sich nicht.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du dich freust,. immer wenn ich traurig bin, sehe ich aufs Wasser und dann fühl ich mich meistens nach einer Weile wieder gut. Ich hoffe es hilft auch dir während der Zeit, in der wir uns nicht sehen können. Obwohl, Professor Albert hat mir gestern Abend, nachdem deine Mutter weg war, erzählt, dass ich jetzt jedes Wochenende nach Hause kommen darf. Erst mal nur zwei Tage und in einigen Wochen dann das ganze Wochenende. Ist das nicht super?!!'' Draco war baff, das war das schönste Geburtstags Geschenk, das er je bekommen hatte. ,,Harry ich liebe dich'', mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Geliebten, ohne die Erwachsenen zu beachten, in sein Zimmer. Dort küsste er ihn erst vorsichtig und als er merkte, dass Harry sichtlich entsannt war, küsste er diesen immer leidenschaftlicher auf den Mund.

Als sie am Abend zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit wieder in einem Bett schliefen und) zum ersten mal eng um schlugen und ohne den Zauber der es ihnen unmöglich machte, sich zu berühren, da Harry damals noch bei jeder ungewollten Berührung Panik bekam, lächelte Draco seinen Freund an und küsste ihn erneut. Er dachte an das Geschenk , welches Harry ihm gerade eben beim Essen in Gegenwart von seinen Eltern gemacht hatte.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag geredet und über viele Dinge diskutiert und eine Menge gekuschelt. Als Harry dann jedoch erzählt hatte, dass er jetzt auch ohne den Traumloserschlafftrank ohne Alpträume schlafen konnte ging für Draco ein weiterer Wunsch in Erfüllung und er musste seinen Engel gleich noch einmal küssen. Harry erwiderte diesen Kuss,. wenn auch zaghaft, aber er tat es.

Nachdem Harry eingeschlafen war lies Draco den Tag noch mal Revue passieren und obwohl er an sich ziemlich Ereignisse los war, war dies doch der bis jetzt schönste Geburtstag in seinem Leben!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Rewiv

Euer Sternchen


	7. Sonntag

_Kapitel 6_

_Sonntag_

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte, bekam er zunächst Panik, er wusste nicht wo er war und jemand hielt ihn fest. Panisch versuchte er von der anderen Person weg zu kommen, diese ließ ihn auch sofort los. Das verwunderte Harry, sonst wurde er immer festgehalten, wenn er es gewagt hatte, sich gegen eine Umarmung zu wehren, also schlug er die Augen auf. Doch als er die Augen aufschlug, blickte er in ein Paar sehr besorgt schauender sturmgrauer Augen. Als er sie erkannte, entspannte er sich sofort und kuschelte sich wieder an seinen Freund, wobei er anfing zu weinen. Draco, der einen ziemlichen Schreck bekommen hatte, als Harry auf einmal anfing um sich zu schlagen, strich seinem Engel beruhigen über den Rücken, doch noch eher er etwas sagen konnte fing Harry mit verweinter Stimme an zu sprechen:,, Es tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass er es war. Er hat mich, nachdem er fertig war, immer fest in den Arm genommen und dann musste ich bei ihm schlafen. Wenn er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, hat er es wieder getan. Manchmal durfte ich auch überhaupt nicht schlafen. Ich musste, wie mein Onkel es nannte, ihm und seinem Freund die ganze Nacht dienen. Mein Onkel liebte die griechische Geschichte, dort war es Sitte, dass bei Feiern, von reichen Leuten, Jungen anwesend waren und den Männern dienten. Doch, dass die Jungen nicht dazu gezwungen wurden, schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Ich musste sogar einen Lendenschurz tragen."

Draco, der bemerkte, dass Harry dies einfach los werden musste, blieb still und strich ihm weiter beruhigend über den Rücken. Telepatisch teilte er seinem Vater jedoch mit, dass sie nicht zum Frühstück erscheinen würden. Lucius der offenbar verstand, fragte auch nicht weiter nach, so konnte Draco sich ganz auf Harry konzentrieren. Dieser fing jetzt wieder an zu sprechen.

Flashback 

Kurz vor meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag fuhr Tante Petunia wie jede Sommerferien mit Dudley zu Tante Marge. Ich blieb wie immer mit meinem Onkel zuhause. Doch ich wusste, dass sich das bald ändern würde! Ich hatte recht! Schon am Abend kam Mr. Withe, ich kannte ihn schon aus den letzten Sommerferien, welche ich auch mit den Beiden verbringen musste. Er war genauso einfallsreich wie Onkel Vernon, allerdings einfallsreicher. Wie immer brachte er neue Ideen und die dazugehörigen Utensilien mit.

Wir fuhren wieder in das Hotel, dort kannte man uns schon, aber keiner sagte etwas. Es war ihnen wohl egal oder sie wurden bestochen.

Als erstes musste ich mit ihnen baden!. Die Badewanne in de Zimmer hatte die Größe für bis zu drei Erwachsene. Sie zogen mich aus und dann im Wasser musste ich mich zwischen sie setzten. Sie fingen an, mich überall anzufassen und zu küssen. Mein Körper fing an mich zu betrügen und ich wurde erregt. Das war genau das, worauf sie gewartet haben. Sie stiegen aus der Wanne und trockneten sich gegenseitig ab. Als sie fertig waren, zogen sie auch mich aus der Wanne. Sie banden mir einen Lendenschurz um. Meine Erregung hatte sich Gott sei dank schon wieder gelegt, doch das schien sie in dem Moment nicht weiter zu kümmern. Sie schoben mich zurück in den Schlafbereich unseres Zimmers. Dort legten sie mich auf das extra große Bett und fesselten mich so daran, dass ich auf der Seite liegen musste. Dan. fingen sie an, sich an mir zu reiben und sich gegenseitig heiß zu machen.

Es war schon lange nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen! Ich musste Mr. Withe mit dem Mund soweit bringen, dass er seinen Höhepunkt so gut wie erreichte, er durfte aber nicht abspritzen. Es war einfach ekelhaft. Er war nicht fett, sowie all die anderen, denen ich es machen musste, aber trotzdem war es schlimmer. Ich wusste nämlich, was dann kommen würde, und so kam es auch. Er hatte sich gerade aus meinem Mund zurück gezogen, als er seinen Erguss auf meinem Onkel verteilte. Dieser hatte mich in der Zwischenzeit von dem bisschen Kleidung befreit und mich ein wenig vorbereitet, aber nur soviel, dass ich nicht bluten würde. Dann banden sie mich los und zwangen mich, mich auf das Glied meines Onkels zu setzten. Dieser stieß hart in mich, während der Andere ihn sauber leckte um sich so wieder zu erregen, damit er mich nehmen konnte, sobald mein Onkel seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. In dem Punkt war er brutaler als mein Onkel, er legte mich auf den Rücken und hielt meine Beine hoch. Nach dem er brutal in mich eingedrungen war, senkte er meine Beine einwenig, dann zog er sich fast ganz aus mir zurück, aber nur, um dann mit noch mehr Kraft wieder in mich zu stoßen. Sie wechselten immer ab, fast die ganze Nacht durch und als sie dann endlich fertig waren, musste ich zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt schlafen."

Flashback Ende 

Harry sah Draco mit vom weinen geröteten Augen ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass auch ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Doch er bemerkte noch etwas: Wut!! Wut auf diejenigen, die seinem Engel das angetan hatten. Jetzt konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurück halten. weinend vergrub er sich in Dracos Brust und immer mehr Geschichten sprudelten aus ihm heraus. Draco hörte ihm einfach zu und strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken, um ihn so wenigstens ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

Endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit waren Harrys Tränen versiegt und die Beiden standen auf, um sich fürs Essen fertig zu machen. Denn ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Draco, dass es in einer halben Stunde schon Mittag geben würde. Währen Harry im Bad war und sich fertig machte, er konnte sich immer noch nicht vor anderen ausziehen, überlegte Draco, ie er Harry noch eine Freude machen konnte, bevor dieser um 16:00 wieder zurück in die Klinik musste.

In dem Moment, indem Harry aus dem Bad kam, hatte er die perfekte Idee: fliegen!! Als auch er ins Bad ging, um sich fertig zu machen, überlegte er, ob sie nicht ein wenig Quidditch spielen sollten. Er würde seinen Vater und Severus fragen, ob sie mitspielen würden, obwohl er sie darum nicht einmal würde bitten müssen denn er wusste, dass die beiden es liebten, Quidditch zu spielen.

Als er aus dem Bad kam, saß Harry mit einem der neuen Zaubertrankbücher in der Hand am Kamin und las. Er hatte Draco nicht bemerkt. Langsam, um den kleineren nicht zu erschreckten, legte Draco ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Harry zuckte zwar kurz zusammen, doch dann gab er Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange und erhob sich. ,,Komm, wir sollten die Anderen nicht warten lassen.'' Mit diesen Worten verließ er, Draco voran, das Zimmer und ging in Richtung Esszimmer. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze und begannen zu essen. Keiner verlor ein Wort über ihre morgendliche Abwesenheit.

In dem Moment fiel Harry noch etwas auf:,, Draco, wo ist eigentlich Hermine?'' fragte er seinen Freund mit einem besorgten Unterton in der Stimme. ,,Sie ist bei ihren Eltern, sie wird erst nach der Geburt des Kindes zurück kommen, wir haben ihr angeboten, zu bleiben solange sie will. Doch im Moment wollte sie einfach bei ihren Eltern sein, was ich aber auch verstehen kann. Ich meine, die einzige Person in diesem Haus, die sie wirklich kennt, bist du. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, sie hat extra gesagt, dass sie auch gegangen wäre, wenn du hier wärst'', Draco sah seinen Freund lächelnd an. ,,Danke Draco, ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist, das alles so gekommen ist. Früher habe ich mir für alles die Schuld gegeben. Ich habe jedoch gelernt, dass jeder Mensch für sein Schicksal selbst verantwortlich ist.''

Dieser Satz zeigte allen Anwesenden, dass Harry auf dem richtigen Weg war.

,,Vater ich habe noch eine Frage an euch. Was haltet ihr von einem Quidditchmatch?'' Als er sah, wie die Augen von Harry zu strahlen begannen, war es für ihn klar, Harry würde es schaffen. Es wusste es einfach, zwar wusste er auch, dass es vor allem am Anfang immer noch Rückschläge geben könnte, trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren.

Als sie das Feld erreicht hatten, schwangen sich alle auf ihre Besen und stiegen in die Höhe. Harry, der ewig nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, jauchzte vor Freude und drehte Loopings, sodass die Älteren Angst bekamen, er würde vom Besen fallen. Draco machte sich darum keine Sorgen, er wusste, dass Harry nicht abstürzen würde. Als sie zu spielen begonnen hatten, blühte Harry immer mehr auf und am Ende gewannen er und Draco gegen Lucius und Severus.

Nazissa war im Haus geblieben, um den Tee vor zu bereiten. Als sie dass Haus betraten, roch es schon verdächtig nach frisch gebackenem Kuchen. Sobald sich gesetzt hatte, brachte eine Elfe den Kuchen und sie begannen zu essen. ,,Danke, Mutter, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht und ihn selbst gebacken hast'', wendete Draco sich an seine Mutter. ,,Das ist doch selbstverständlich Liebling, immerhin hatten wir gestern viel zu feiern und da wir gestern nicht zum Kuchenessen gekommen sind, holen wir es heute nach.'' Harry Liebling, nun Schau doch nicht so traurig aus der Wäsche. Ihr seht euch doch spätestens Mittwoch wieder'', wandte sie sich an Harry als sie bemerkte, wie dieser traurig zur Uhr sah, welche ihnen sagte, dass er sich in 15 Minuten auf den Weg machen musste.

Harry sah auf und lächelte sie traurig an:,, Ich weiß, aber es ist schwer. Ich fühl mich hier einfach wohler als in der Klinik, aber dass ist wohl normal. Komm Draco, lass uns meine Sachen holen, ich will nicht gleich vom ersten Besuch zu spät zurück kommen'', mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging zu seinem und Dracos Zimmer. Dieser folgte ihm und nahm ihn, als er merkte, dass der andere die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte fest in die Arme und strich ihm, wie schon so oft in den letzten zwei Tagen, beruhigend über den Rücken. ,,Shh Kleiner ist ja gut ich werde dich morgen besuchen kommen und dann gehen wir hinunter ans Wasser und bleiben den ganzen Tag dort, was sagst du dazu?!'' ,,Wirklich, du kannst morgen kommen? Danke Draco! Ich glaub, du bist im Moment meine beste Medizin. Bringst du mich noch zurück?'' fragte er den Blonden flehend. ,,Na klar mein Kleiner, aber jetzt komm, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.'' Mit diesen Worten zog er Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer, sodass dieser sich noch von seinen Eltern verabschieden konnte. Nach einem kurzen, gefühlvollen Abschied apparierten die Beiden vor das Büro von Professor Albert, um Harry zurück zu melden.

Wie immer würde ich mich über ein kleines Rewiv freuen

Sternchen


	8. Rückfall

Rückfall 

Harry saß auf der Fensterbank seines Zimmers in St. Anton und dachte über die letzten Tage nach. Seit Dracos Geburtstag waren zwei Wochen vergangen, in denen er die Zeit von Freitagnachmittag bis Sonntagnachmittag auf Malfoy Manor verbracht hatte. Obwohl es erst Montag war, vermisste er Draco und die Anderen schrecklich. normaler Weise kam Draco ihn, seitdem er ihn besuchen durfte, jeden Mittwoch besuchen. Doch diese Woche musste er mit seiner Uni zu irgendeiner Vorlesung in Belfast. Harry seufzte, zwar hatte Narzissa ihren Besuch angekündigt, doch es war einfach nicht dasselbe .

Mit Draco verstand er sich ohne Worte, manchmal saßen sie einfach nur aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und genossen still die Anwesenheit des Anderen. Doch Harry wusste auch, dass Draco seine Ausbildung liebte und er würde alles dafür tun, dass sein Engel sich seinen Traum erfüllen konnte, wenigstens er sollte seine Träume verwirklich können. Ja, Träume,... auch Harry hatte Träume, doch diese wurden schon vor langer Zeit zunichte gemacht. Sein letzter Traum starb als, Sirius umgebracht wurde.

Von der Zeit an lebte er nur noch für die Prophezeiung. Als er am Ende des sechsten Jahres seine Liebe zu dem blonden Slytherin entdeckte, hatte er neue Hoffnung jemanden zu finden, der ihn liebte wie er war und nicht als der Junge, der Lebt. Dennoch hatte er auch Angst, wieso sollte Draco ihn mögen und mit ihm zusammen sein wollen?

So in Gedanken versunken, bekam Harry nicht mit, wie zwei Personen sein Zimmer betraten, erst als sich die ältere räusperte, schreckte er auf und sah in ihre Richtung.

In der Tür standen Professor Albert und ein junger Mann, den Harry nicht kannte. ,,Oh. entschuldigen sie Professor, ich habe sie nicht gehört'', um Entschuldigung bittend sah Harry den älteren Mann an. ,,Das macht doch nichts Harry ich bin gekommen um ihnen unseren neuen Pfleger vorzustellen. Darf ich bekannt machen: Harry, dass ist Jens, er wird Schwester Lena helfen.„Harry sah den Neuen skeptisch an, nickte ihm nach einigen Momenten jedoch zu, bevor er sich wieder an den Professor wandte:,, Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gerne wieder allein sein.'' Der Professor sah sein Sorgenkind noch einmal an, bevor er zusammen mit Jens den Raum verließ.

Es war spät geworden, doch Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt, er starrte einfach in die Dunkelheit vor seinem Fenster. So bemerkte er auch nicht, wie jemand sein Zimmer betrat, erst als die Peson zu schimpfen anfing bemerkte er sie. Es war Jens, der neue Pfleger. ,,Mr. Potter, sie sollten schon lange im Bett sein! Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, gegen die Hausordnung zu verstoßen? Glauben sie etwa, nur weil sie berühmt sind, können sie sich alles erlauben? Ich habe besseres zu tun, als Patienten dazu aufzufordern, ins Bett zu gehen. Ich habe keine Lust, nur wegen ihrer Sturheit Probleme zu bekommen und möglicherweise meinen Job zu verlieren. Also wird's bald? Oder soll ich nachhelfen'' Mit diesen Worten ging der Pfleger auf den total geschockten Harry zu. –Bis jetzt hatte ihm nie jemand gesagt, wann er ins Bett zu gehen hatte. Auch von einer Hausordnung, die Schlafenszeiten vorschrieb war ihm nichts bekannt. - Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, war Jens schon bei ihm und hatte ihn grob am Arm gepackt. Harry bekam Panik, so hatte sein Onkel ihn immer angefasst, wenn er etwas von Harry verlangte, wogegen dieser sich wehrte. Er wurde ganz steif und sah Jens mit weit auf gerissenen Augen an. Dieser schien dies jedoch nicht zu bemerken und zog Harry mit sich um ihn dann auf das Bett zu werfen. Jetzt war es um Harry geschehen, Jens tat genau das, was sein Onkel immer mit ihm machte, bevor er ihn vergewaltigte. Er verkrampfte sich aus Angst nur noch mehr. Sie hatten ihm doch versprochen, dass er hier sicher wäre und jetzt war er doch hier.

Harry fiel vor Angst in einen Schockzustand und begann seinen Onkel anzuflehen aufzuhören, da er ihm weh tue. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Jens ihn erschrocken anstarrte und dann aus dem Zimmer lief um Hilfe zu holen.

Als der Professor gefolgt von Schwester Lena und Jens kurz darauf ins Zimmer kamen, blieben sie erschrocken stehen. Dort saß ein völlig apathischer Harry und flehte eine unsichtbare Person an, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Schwester Lena, die sich als erste wieder gefangen hatte, ging auf Harry zu, wobei sie beruhigend auf ihn einsprach. Doch es nützte nichts, der Ausdruck in dessen Augen wurde nur noch panischer, sodass sie sich wieder zurück zog. ,,Was machen wir nur? Wir müssen ihm doch irgendwie helfen!'' In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry angefangen, sich seine Haut aufzukratzen wobei er immer wieder vor sich hin murmelte. ,,Professor er bringt sich noch um! Nun tun sie schon was!'' Seufzend zog der Professor seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry und sagte _dormi. _Ein weißes Licht schoss aus dem Stab und Harry fiel, sobald es ihn berührte, in einen tiefen Schlaf. ,,Lena, sie bleiben hier und versorgen seine Wunden. Sie Jens, kommen mit und erklären mir genau, was sie getan haben. Außerdem muss ich eine Eule an Mr. Malfoy schicken und ihm sagen, was passiert ist. Die Armen sie können einfach nicht glücklich sein.''

Als der Professor sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Patienten machte, dämmerte bereits der Morgen. In dem Zimmer fand er Harry, der dank des Zauberspruches immer noch schlief, als auch eine total erschöpfte Nachtschwester, die am Bett des jungen Mannes saß und seine Hand hielt. Als sie ihn bemerkte, drehte sie sich um und sah ihn fragend an? ,,Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Haben sie Mr. Malfoy erreicht? Kommt er?'' ,,Ich habe ihn leider nicht erreicht, aber Mrs. Malfoy kommt in zwei Stunden und wird bei Harry bleiben bis ihr Sohn hier ist.

Alles Weitere kann ich erst sagen, wenn er wieder wach ist, doch das wird noch einige Stunden dauern. Ich befürchte jedoch, dass dies ein ziemlicher starker Rückschlag war. Ich hoffe, es bleibt bei dem einen. Ich wünschte, die Beiden könnten einfach glücklich sein, ohne all das hier. Sie sollten jetzt wirklich gehen Lena, sie können ja kaum noch die Augen auf halten. Ich werde später noch mal nach ihm sehen.'' Mit diesen Worten verließ der Professor gefolgt von der Schwester das Zimmer. Was beide nicht sahen war, dass Harry überhaupt nicht mehr schlief, sondern hell wach war und sich, sobald die beiden das Zimmer verlassen hatten, aufsetzte und in seiner Nachtischschublade nach etwas suchte. Harry war verzweifelt, die letzt Nacht hatte ihm gezeigt, dass all die Monate umsonst gewesen waren. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte Draco nicht mehr leiden sehen, weil dieser ihn liebte. Er aber nicht in der Lage war ihm zu zeigen wie sehr.

Harry dachte gar nicht darüber nach, dass sein Tod Draco viel mehr verletzen würde, als dass er ihm seine Liebe nicht beweisen konnte.

Endlich hatte er es gefunden, eine Glasscherbe. Er hatte diese bei seinem letztn Strandspatziergang gefunden. Mit zwei geschickten Bewegungen schlitzte er sich die Arme auf. Mit einem Schluck trank er den Schlaftrunk welchen Jens am Abend mitgebracht hatte, und welcher noch neben seinem Bett stand. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie die Notfallanlage ansprang und mehrere Leute in sein Zimmer gerannt kamen. Allen voran Draco, dieser war sofort, nachdem seine Mutter ihn feuergerufen hatte, in die Klinik appariert

Harry lag da. Sein Harry., genau wie beim ersten Mal. Bevor er sich jedoch noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hatte ein Heiler die Wunden mit einem Zauber verschlossen und ihn mit den Worten, Harry nicht aus den Augen zulassen, auf einen Stuhl gedrückt.

Dort brach er weinend zusammen und ergriff Harrys Hand:,, Wieso Harry? Ich liebe dich doch! Du hattest es fast geschafft! Bitte, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen. Ich brauch dich doch!!''

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich mit Professor Albert unterhalten. Dieser hatte ihm erklärt, wie es zu dem Zwischenfall kam und ihn gebeten einfach bei Harry zu bleiben bis dieser aufwachte, sodass jemand den er kannte da sein würde. Dies war seiner Meinung nach wichtig, damit Harry merkte, dass es Menschen gibt die ihn brauchen.

Als Harry sich nach einer Ewigkeit bewegte und kurz darauf die Augen aufschlug, brach er sofort in Tränen aus: ,,Draco! Ich..'' ,, Shh, mein Engel, alles wird wieder gut. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Dafür lieb ich dich viel zu sehr. Bitte mach so was nie wieder. Ich liebe dich auch so, wir müssen dazu nicht miteinander schlafen. Mir reicht es, dich einfach nur im Arm zu halten.'' Bei dem Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht wusste er, dass das einer der Gründe für Harrys Handeln war. Harry glaubte, dass er ihn nicht genug lieben würde, um noch lange auf Sex verzichten zu können.

Über ein kleines Reviw würde ich mich sehr freuen

Euer Sternchen


	9. Dumbledores Fehler

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat aber ich war irgendwie nicht in der Lage auch nur etwas annähernd axeptables aufs Papier oder besser gesagt auf den PC zu bekommen. Selbst mein Deutschaufsatz hat mich fast überfordet. Ich hasse Schreibblockaden.

Ich kann euch aber schon jetzt versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht solange dauert.

Vielen Dank für die lieben Rewivs

So, jetzt aber viel Spass beim lesen!

Dumbledores Fehler

Zeitsprung zum 29. Juli

Draco stand am Fenster seines Zimmers in Malfoy Manor und blickte hinaus in den Sternenhimmel, wohl wissend, dass sein Engel das Gleiche tat. Doch er sah die Sterne nicht, viel mehr liefen die Geschehnisse seit Harrys Rückfall an ihm vorbei.

In den letzten Wochen waren sie sich noch näher gekommen. Wenn Draco Harry Mittwochs besuchte, gingen sie meist am Strand spazieren und setzten sich dann irgendwo auf eine Bank. Dort redeten sie dann über alles mögliche. Manchmal erzählte Harry ihm von seinen Erlebnissen bei den Dursleys oder seinen Träumen, welche er als Kind hatte, dass ihn jemand abholen würde und er nicht zu den Dursleys zurück musste. Meistens sprachen sie jedoch über alltägliche Dinge. Harry erzählte was er den ganzen Tag so machte, oder auch von dem Bild, welches er gerade malte. Draco erzählte dann wie es zu Hause lief, ob und was er von Hermine gehört hatte und manchmal auch von seinem Studium.

Insgeheim hatte Draco aber immer noch Angst, dass irgendetwas Harry wieder aus der Bahn werfen würde. Er wusste von Professor Albert, dass es Harry zwar schon wieder ziemlich gut ging und das er sich von dem, Rückfall dank der Hilfe aller, schnell erholt hatte und jetzt seelisch sogar schon weiter war als vor dem Vorfall mit Jens. Dennoch wusste er, dass es wieder passieren konnte und es auch sein konnte, dass beim nächsten Mal keiner da ist, der Harry retten könnte.

Jens hatte sich bei Harry entschuldigt und wurde, nachdem fest gestellt wurde, dass er von Ingrid, welcher er vorher in St. Mungo betreut hatte, mit einem Fluch belegt wurde, auch nicht entlassen. Er und Hermine waren seit zwei Monaten ein Paar. Bei dem Gedanken an die beiden musste Draco lächeln.

Doch seine Gedanken flogen schnell zurück zu Harry. Morgen würde er seinen Schatz wieder sehn und würde er auf anraten von Professor Albert einige Tage mit Harry verreisen um dessen Geburtstag am Donnerstag, weit weg von allem Trubel, zu feiern. Draco freute sich schon auf die Tage ganz allein mit seinem Engel. Bei den Gedanken an die bevorstehenden Tage musste er an das letzte Wochenende denken.

--- Flashback ---

Sie hatten sich gerade fertig gemacht um ins Bett zu gehen, als Draco noch einmal ins Bad ging um sich die Zähne zu putzen, was Harry schon erledigt hatte, und sich deshalb schon ins Bett legte. Gespannt wartete der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Freund. Er wollte ihn nämlich überraschen, was ihm wohl auch gelingen würde, da war er sich sicher. Nachdem Draco, welcher nur mit der Pyjamahose schlief, sich zu Harry ins Bett gelegt hatte, kuschelte sich Harry ganz dicht an seinen Freund und verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Zungenkuss. Draco war von dem Verhalten seines Engels total überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss aber, da er Harry nicht verunsichern wollte. Nachdem sie sich wegen Luftmangels voneinander lösen mussten, fing Harry an mit der Hand langsame Kreise auf Dracos Brust zu zeichnen, wobei er ihn erneut küsste. Als er dann jedoch Dracos Blick sah, sah er ihm in die Augen ohne jedoch die kreisenden Bewegungen zu stoppen und beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage. ,,Draco, ich liebe dich über alles, und ich würde nichts lieber tun als mit dir zu schlafen. Mein Körper und mein Kopf schreien geradezu danach und sagen mir auch, dass es nicht so sein wird wie all das was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe. Meine Seele jedoch ist noch nicht bereit dazu. Sie hat Angst davor, dass es doch so sein wird wie damals. Dennoch möchte ich dir so nah wie möglich sein, so nah wie meine Seele es mir erlaub. Denn so weit wie ich bei dir gehe, weiß ich, dass du auch bei mir so weit gehen kannst."

Draco sah Harry liebevoll an, darauf hatte er gewartet, dass Harry sich eingestehen würde wozu er bereit war und wozu nicht.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit Angst davor, dass Harry mit ihm schlafen würde ohne, dass er dazu bereit wäre, nur um ihm eine Freude zu machen. Jetzt fing auch Draco an Kreise zu ziehen, jedoch nicht auf Harrys Brust sondern auf dessen Rücken. Ganz langsam, um Harry nicht zu erschrecken arbeitete er sich vom Nacken hinab. Das war alles was sie diese Nacht taten, doch Draco wusste, dass es für Harry schon sehr viel war und für ich ihn war es ein Beweis dafür, dass Harry ihm wirklich vertraute.

--- Flashback ende ---

Wieder musste Draco lächeln. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er lieber schlafen gehen sollte, damit er morgen während der Autofahrt nicht einschlafen würde. Mit seine Gedanken wieder bei Harry ging er ins Bett und schlief ein sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Nächster Morgen in St. Antonius

Als Draco in Harrys Zimmer ankam, um diesen abzuholen, sah er seinen Engel malend am Fenster stehen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er Harry so sah, denn er wusste, sobald Harry aufgeregt oder nervös war fing dieser an zu zeichnen. Es schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Kleineren zu haben. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu erschrecken umarmte er ihn von hinten und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. Als Harry sich in der Umarmung umdrehte blickte Draco in zwei grüne Augen, die ihn verliebt und vertrauensvoll ansahen.

„Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet, können wir gleich los?", bestürmte Harry den Blonden. „Immer mit der Ruhe, ich verkleinere jetzt dein Gepäck und du packst deine Malsachen zusammen, denn ich bin mir sicher das du sie gut gebrauchen kannst. Du wirst noch ein berühmter Künstler mein Engel. Wenn wir dann hier fertig sind gehen wir noch bei Professor Albert vorbei und sagen ihm Bescheid, und für den Notfall geben wir ihm noch unsere Adresse", erklärte der Blonde seinem Freund, „und wenn das alles erledigt ist, dann geht's los."

Endlich war es soweit. Die Beiden waren in einem kleinen Fischerdorf an der französischen Mittelmeerküste angekommen. Nachdem sie sich in dem kleinen Hauschen, welches Dracos Familie gehört, eingerichtet hatten, gingen sie hinunter zum Strand um einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang zu machen. Draco merke wie Harry noch mehr aufblühte, als er es normalerweise bei ihren Spaziergängen tat, und freute sich darüber, dass sie die Erlaubnis für diesen Miniurlaub bekommen hatten. Es schien Harry gut zu tun mal etwas anderes zu sehen als Malfoy Manor und die Klinik und seine Umgebung. Es war schon spät als sie endlich wieder Zuhause ankamen, sodass sie nur noch etwas aßen und dann wie tot ins Bett fielen. Die ganze frische Luft hatte die beiden total fertig gemacht.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte war Draco schon aufgestanden. Verwundert sah Harry sich um, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Heute war sein 20. Geburtstag. So schnell er konnte sprang er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und lief hinunter in die Küche, wo Draco gerade dabei war Kaffe zu kochen. Den Tisch hatte er schon gedeckt. Als er Harry bemerkte lief er auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest:,, Alles Gute zu Geburtstag mein Engel. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen. Setz dich einfach hin, der Kaffee ist gleich fertig'' Mit diesen Worten drückte er Harry auf einen Stuhl. Kurz darauf saßen beide am Tisch und genossen das Frühstück.

Später als beide satt waren und die Küche aufgeräumt war und sie sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatten, überreichte Draco Harry sein Geschenk. Eine zweite Staffelei, Leinwände in verschiedenen Größen und einen großen Koffer mit den besten Mal- und Zeichensachen. Angefangen bei Bleistiften über Aquarellstifte bis hin zu der besten Ölfarbe die es gibt. (AN. Ich weiß die hochwertige Zeichen-, und Malsachen kosten ein Vermögen, aber Draco ist ja nicht umsonst ein Malfoy) „Danke Draco" Harry fiel seinem Freund stürmisch um den Hals. Bevor er sich jedoch den anderen Geschenken widmen konnte, flog eine Eule durchs offene Wohnzimmerfenster und landete vor Harry, sobald dieser sie von ihrer Last befreit hatte flog sie wieder davon. „Er ist von Dumbledore" Harry sah seinen Freund erstaunt an bevor er den Brief öffnete und zu lesen begann.

Lieber Harry,

alles gute zum 20. Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, dass du glücklich bist wo immer du jetzt bist und mit was immer du auch tust.

Ich schreibe dir um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, dass ich mich nach deinem Sieg nicht um dich gekümmert habe. Aber es gab Menschen die meine Hilfe eher brauchten als du.

Ich schreibe dir auch um dir einen Brief deiner Eltern zu übermitteln, welchen sie vor ihrem Tod bei mir in Verwahrung gegeben haben. Du solltest ihn eigentlich an deinem 17. Geburtstag erhalten, doch da ich den Inhalt kenne, hielt ich es für besser damit zu warten, da er dich nur von deiner eigentlichen Aufgabe, Voldemort zu besiegen, abgehalten hätte. Ich weiß, du verstehst mich.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Harry ein zweites, sehr vergilbtes Blatt aus dem Umschlag, nicht bemerkend wie Draco ihn ängstlich anstarrte.

Kleiner Panter,

so nennt dein Vater dich immer und ich muss ihm recht geben es passt zu dir mein kleiner Engel, obwohl, jetzt bist du wohl schon eher ein großer Engel. Was ich dir jetzt erzählen muss wird nicht leicht für dich sein, aber ich weiß, dass du stark bist und es verstehen wirst.

Harry, du hast einen Zwillingsbruder. Er ist 5 Minuten älter als du. Sein Name ist Alexander Jeremias Potter. Als wir uns versteckten, konnten wir nur einen von euch mitnehmen, deshalb haben wir ihn zu James' Bruder gegeben. Für den Fall, dass uns etwas passieren sollte wärst auch du zu ihm gekommen. Er hatte nichts mit den Kämpfen in England zu tun, da er in Kanada lebt und es wohl immer noch tut. Dieser Brief ist für den Fall, dass du nicht zu ihm gekommen bist. Ich traue Dumbledore nicht, dass er dich wirklich zu ihm bringen würde. Er hat eine Abneigung gegen Maximilan.

Ich bitte dich mein Kleiner. Bitte nimm Kontakt zu deinem Bruder auf, denn solange du dich nicht bei ihm meldest kann er dir nicht schreiben, irgendein Zauber von Dumbledore.

In Liebe deine Mutter

Als Draco, welcher für einen Moment aus dem Zimmer gegangen war zurückkehrte, fand er einen total apathischen Harry vor. Er lief sofort zu ihm. Als er sich vor Harry kniete fiel sein Blick auf die Briefe, die vor Harry auf dem Boden lagen. So schnell er konnte las er sie durch und verstand. Harry hatte die letzte Hoffnung die er noch mit Hogwarts verband verloren. Noch schlimmer. Dumbledore hatte ihm noch mehr Lügen erzählt als er ahnte.

So schnell er konnte benachrichtigte Draco Professor Albert, welcher auch sofort kam und Harry untersuchte. Als er fertig war wand er sich an Draco:,, Es tut mir Leid Mr. Malfoy aber wir sollten ihn zurück in die Klinik bringen, der Schock wird zwar kein Auslöser für einen weiteren Selbstmordversuch sein, denn der Hass und die Enttäuschung in Harrys Seele richten sich im Moment einzig und allein gegen Dumbledore. Dennoch denke ich, dass es besser ist nach Schottland zurück zu kehren. Ich möchte sie jedoch bitten bei Harry zu bleiben, da ich nicht weiß ob er es überhaupt merken wird, wenn wir zurückreisen und er womöglich Panik bekommt.

Als Draco später an Harrys Bett saß überlegte er, ob er einen Brief an Alexander zu schreiben. Mit einem Blick auf Harry, welcher immer noch total apathisch im Bett lag. Er hatte sich seit sie angekommen waren nicht bewegt.

Mit einem weiteren Blick beschloss Draco dem Rat des Professors zu folgen und Alexander zu schreiben, ihm die groben Fakten zu nennen und ihn zu bitten Harry zu besuchen.

Stunden später in Kanada. Eine Schneeeule klopfte an das Küchenfenster eines kleinen Hause und wartete darauf, dass ihr jemand öffnete und den Brief ab nahm. Nach einigen Momenten kam ein Mann ans Fenster, welcher ihrem Meister verblüffend ähnlich sah. Der dennoch Fremde nahm ihr den Brief ab und gab ihr etwas Wasser.

Der Name des Mannes war Alexander Jeremias Potter. Verwundert öffnete Alexander den Brief und begann zu lesen

Sehr geehrter Mr. A. J. Potter,

mein Name ist Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Sie kennen mich nicht und ich kenne Sie nicht, trotzdem habe ich einen Grund Ihnen zu schreiben. Es geht um meinen Partner, Harry James Potter, Ihren Bruder. Bitte denken sie jetzt nicht, dass Harry Ihnen all die Jahre nicht schreiben wollte, er konnte es nicht, denn er hatte keine Ahnung von Ihrer Existenz. Erst heute an seinem, und somit auch Ihrem 20. Geburtstag, bekam er den Brief, der bei unserem ehemaligen Schulleiter in Verwahrung gegeben wurde, da dieser meinte, sonst wäre er zu sehr von seiner Bestimmung abgelenkt.

Auch schreibe ich Ihnen, ohne sein Wissen, denn seit er den Brief erhalten hat ist er nicht mehr ansprechbar, deshalb bitten wir Sie, Ich und Professor Albert, ihn zu besuchen, denn im Moment sind Sie unsere einzige Hoffnung. Seien Sie versichert, wenn Harry könnte würde er Ihnen selbst schreiben. Er hat sich immer eine Familie gewünscht, die ihn liebt.

Ich bitte Sie abermals uns allen diesen Gefallen zu tun und Ihrem Bruder zu helfen.

Wenn Sie sich entschieden haben so schicken sie Ihre Antwort mit Harrys Eule, es wird dann jemand kommen und sie abholen, da Harry nicht möchte, das sein momentaner Aufenthaltsort bekannt wird, da es ihm in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut ging. Er aber auf dem Weg der Besserung ist, denn obwohl Hedwig sehr zuverlässig ist weiß man nie.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen D. L. Malfoy

PS. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag

Geschockt ließ Alexander den Brief sinken. Sein kleiner Bruder war am Leben. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Natürlich würde er alles tun um ihm zu helfen. Jetzt erst viel sein Blick wieder auf die Schneeeule:,, Du gehörst also meinem kleinen Bruder. Ich muss schon sagen er hat ein Auge für besondere Tiere. Kannst du bitte diesen Brief Mr. Draconis Malfoy bringen?" Mit diesen Worten band er der Eule seine Antwort ans Bein und trug sie zum Fenster, von wo aus sie zurück nach England flog.

Wie immer würde ich mich über ein kleines Rewiv freuen.

Sternchen


	10. Treffen

Vielen Dank für die lieben Rewivs.

Dumbledore kann ich leider nicht zum erwürgen freigeben, denn brauch ich leider noch. Außerdem sind Draco und Alexander schon auf dem weg. sadistisch grins

9. Treffen

Draco hatte sich, seitdem er Hedwig losgeschickt hatte, nicht mehr von Harrys Seite bewegt.  
Er erzählte Harry alles Mögliche und hatte auch begonnen ihm die Geschichte Hogwarts vorzulesen. Er war gerade beim siebten Kapitel als Hedwig durchs Fenster geflogen kam und auf Harrys Bett landete. Nachdem Draco ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte, flog sie wieder auf dem Fenster um sich womöglich einen Platz zum schlafen zu suchen. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Draco den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Draconis Malfoy,  
ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihren Brief. Ich hatte schon seit langem jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben Harry je wieder zu sehen. Ich bin, um es milde zu sagen, erschüttert über das was meinen Bruder angetan wurde. Selbstverständlich werde ich ihn besuchen. Es gibt jedoch einige kleinere Probleme bei der Sache, jedoch bin ich zuversichtlich, dass Sie mir dabei helfen können. Da mein Haus geschützt ist kommt man nur über den Kamin hierher. Die Adresse lautet: Potter Manor, Kanada, Empfangshalle  
Bis hoffentlich bald  
Alexander Potter  
_  
Draco atmete erleichtert aus. Alexander würde ihnen bestimmt helfen können. Er beschloss Alexander selbst abzuholen. Solange würde er Jens bitten bei Harry zu bleiben. Er würde ja nicht lange weg sein und seit Jens' Unschuld, an dem Zwischenfall Anfang April, bewiesen war verstanden Harry und er sich blendend. Nicht nur wegen Hermine und ihrer Beziehung zu Jens.

Draco gab Harry noch einen Kuss und erzählte ihm, das er jemanden abholen würde, aber so schnell wie möglich wieder bei ihm sein würde und das Jens, solange bei ihm bleiben würde. Draco war sich nämlich sicher, dass sein Harry alles mitbekam, was um ihn herum passierte. Mit diesen Worten verließ Draco das Zimmer um Jens Bescheid zu sagen und dann nach Kanada zu flohen.

Als er aus dem Kamin trat wurde er schon erwartet. Ein Mann mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm stand neben dem Kamin um ihn zu begrüßen. „Mr. Potter", grüßte Draco den Mann, der Harry ziemlich ähnlich, jedoch nicht zu ähnlich sah, „es freut mich, dass Sie zugestimmt haben Harry zu helfen. Mein Name ist Draconis Malfoy. Ich hatte Ihnen geschrieben."  
Mit diesen Worten reichte Draco Alexander die Hand. „Schön Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Mr. Malfoy, obwohl es mir unter anderen Umständen wirklich lieber gewesen wäre, aber kommen sie doch ins Wohnzimmer." Im Wohnzimmer angekommen setzte Alexander das kleine Mädchen zu einigen Spielsachen, die in einer Ecke lagen, und setzte sich dann Draco gegenüber, jedoch so, dass er die Kleine immer im Auge hatte. „Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, dass es am besten ist, wenn wir so schnell wie möglich abreisen. Doch wie ich Ihnen schon in meinem Brief mitgeteilt habe, gäbe es da ein kleines Problem. Ich müsste meine Tochter mitnehmen. Ich weiß jedoch nicht wie Harry reagieren würde. Kennen Sie jemanden der vielleicht auf sie aufpassen würde? Sie ist wirklich einfach zu handhaben." Alexander sah Draco schulbewusst an. „Das muss Ihnen doch nicht leid tun. Ich bin sicher meine Mutter freut sich mal wieder ein Kind im Haus zu haben. Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich los! Haben Sie irgendwelches Gepäck?" „ Das ist alles schon verkleinert und verstaut. Meinetwegen kann es los gehen." Mit diesen Worten ging er zu seiner Tochter und hob sie wieder auf. „Komm Marie, es geht los."

Kurz darauf auf Malfoy Manor  
  
„Mutter, kommst du bitte mal." Schon im nächsten Moment trat Narzissa in die Empfangshalle, die Gäste nicht wahrnehmend, wies sie Draco für sein Verhalten zurecht: „Draco, ich weiß ja, das deine Nerven wegen der Sache mit Harry angespannt sind, aber bitter vergiss dabei nicht die Etikette! Was wäre, wenn wir Besuch hätten? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie peinlich mir das wäre?" „Mutter", hier gelang es Draco den Wutausbruch seiner Mutter zu unterbrechen, „wir haben Besuch, also Bitte. Ich bin auch eigentlich nur gekommen um dich zu bitten für einige Zeit auf Alexanders Tochter Marie aufzupassen. Um genau zu sein, solange, wie wir bei Harry sind." Erst jetzt bemerkte Narzissa den jungen Mann und das Kleine Mädchen, die noch neben dem Kamin standen. Der Mann sah sie eher belustig, das kleine Mädchen neugierig an. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte Mr. Potter, aber wir sind im Moment alle nicht ganz wir selbst. Natürlich werde ich mich um Marie kümmern." Sie wandte sich jetzt direkt an das kleine Mädchen, welches immer noch neben seinem Vater stand und sich an dessen Hose fest hielt und sie aus großen grünen Augen ansah; „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal nach einigen Spielsachen suchen und uns damit solange die Zeit vertreiben bis dein Papa wieder kommt?"  
„Wir haben für den Notfall auch noch einige Dinge eingepackt", mit diesen Worten reichte Alexander Narzissa eine von ihm soeben vergrößerte Tasche. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass sie sich um Marie kümmern, sonst hätte ich sie mit zu Harry nehmen müssen. Ich glaube jedoch, dass das etwas viel auf einmal gewesen wäre. Und bitte nennen sie mich Alexander. Ich komme mir sonst so alt vor, das gleiche gilt selbst verständlich auch für dich Draco." Nach diesen Worten ging er neben seiner Tochter, welche ihn mit großen Augen ansah, auf die Knie: „Marie, Daddy muss jetzt für einige Zeit weg, bitte sei ein liebes Mädchen und hör auf Narzissa. Sie wird auf dich aufpassen bis Daddy wieder kommt. Versprichst du mir, dass du keinen Ärger machst? Daddy kommt bald wieder!" Marie schien einen Moment zu überlegen, gab Alex dann einen Kuss und lief zu Narzissa und nahm ihre Hand. Alexander atmete erleichtert auf. „So einfach war das noch nie. Sie müssen irgendetwas an sich haben, was Marie fasziniert." Nach diesen Worten stand er auf und trat wieder zum Kamin.

Als sie kurz darauf über die Flure der Klinik gingen stellte Draco Alexander eine Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag: „Alexander, auch wenn es mich nichts angeht, wer ist Maries Mutter?" Alexanders Augen verdunkelten sich bei dieser Frage und er antwortete mit einer ziemlich harten Stimme: „Sie hat uns verlassen an dem Tag als sie mit Marie aus dem Krankenhaus kam. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört." Bevor einer der Beiden noch weiter sprechen konnte standen sie vor Harrys Tür und traten nach einem Klopfen Dracos ein.  
Harry hatte sich in der Stunde, in der Draco weg war nicht einen Millimeter bewegt. Draco ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss, während Alex immer noch an der Tür stand und erschrocken auf seinen Bruder sah. Das also war er der Held aller Zauberer. Oh, wie hasste er alle die Schuld am Leiden seines Bruders waren.  
Draco winkte ihn jetzt zu sich und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu. „Engel, ich habe dir Besuch mitgebracht. Darf ich vorstellen Alexander Potter, dein Bruder." Mit diesen Worten machte er Platz und deutete Alexander an, seinen alten Platz einzunehmen. „Bitte sei vorsichtig. Er reagiert immer noch empfindlich auf die Berührungen von Menschen, die er ''nicht" kennt. Rede einfach mit ihm. Erzähl ihm über dein Leben. Über eure Familie. Am besten, dass was du über eure Eltern weißt. Keine Angst ich bleibe in der Nähe" Draco setzte sich ans Fenster, am anderen Ende des Zimmers und begann in einem mitgebrachten Buch zu lesen. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick auf die beiden. Es war nicht zu verkennen, dass sie Zwillinge waren. Die einzigen Unterschiede waren die Größe und die Haare. Alexander war mindestens einen Kopf größer als Harry, was Draco auf Harrys Unterernährung zurück führte. Die Haare waren bei beiden gleich schwarz, nur hatte Alexander es irgendwie geschafft sie auch im kurzen Zustand zu zähmen, während Harrys selbst im Pferdeschwanz noch unordentlich wirkten.

Draco wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, in der er, das Buch war längst vergessen, nach draußen gestarrt hatte, ein ihm bekanntes Schluchzen hörte. Es war das von Harry. Er war aufgewacht. Alexander hatte es geschafft.

„Harry!" Mit einem Satz war Draco bei seinem Liebsten und schloss ihn in die Arme. Er spürte, wie Harrys Tränen langsam sein Shirt durchweichten, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Er war froh, dass es Harry wieder besser ging. Harry wandte sich jetzt Alexander zu. „Alex. Dich gibt es also wirklich. Ich dachte immer ich würde es mir nur einbilden, das Gefühl, dass mir etwas fehlt." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf Dracos Umarmung los und schmiss sich in die Arme seines ''großen" Bruders.

Einige Tage später auf Hogwarts

Zwei ziemlich geladene Personen waren auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters, dieser kam ihnen nichts ahnend auf halbem Wege entgegen. „Mr. Malfoy, Harry was kann ich für euch tun?" Noch bevor Draco etwas antworten konnte schrie Alexander den alten Zauberer schon an: „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Meinen kleinen Bruder so zu behandeln? Nein, ich bin nicht Harry! Mein Name ist Alexander! Wieso haben Sie ihm nie von mir erzählt? Wieso durfte ich ihm nicht schreiben? Ich dachte Harry sei Tod!" Hier brach Alex zusammen. Draco konnte ihn gerade noch halten, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er war froh, dass Ferien waren, sonst würden sie bestimmt von Unmengen Schülern umgeben sein. Da Alex nicht mehr konnte, fauchte jetzt Draco seinen alten Mentor an. „Ist ihnen eigentlich bewusst, was Sie Harry damit angetan haben? Ich versichere Ihnen, wenn sie sich ihm noch einmal in irgendeiner Weise nähern bekommen Sie es mit uns zu tun! Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas, was Sie verheimlicht haben?" Wütend sah er den alten Mann an. Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatten Draco und Alex, welcher sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, abgewandt und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Harry

Bis zum nächsten mal

Vielleicht krieg ich diesmal ein paar mehr Kommis? lieb guck

Sternchen


	11. Heimkehr

Zu den Rewivs

**Angie**: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine regelmäßigen Rewivs. Sorry, dass ich bis jetzt noch keine Rewivs beantwortet habe, ich werde mich bessern. Versprochen! Nun ja, Harry hat den Brief gelesen, da er immer noch ein wenig Hoffnung hatte, das Dumbledore ihn doch nicht nur benutzt hat. Außerdem hätte ich sonst nen neuen Plot gebraucht.

Leseteufel: Leider kann ich dir Dumbi immer noch nicht aushändigen. Er wird leider noch gebraucht, du willst Harry doch nicht die Change stehlen ihm die Meinung zu sagen oder? Ich schick dir dann auch das was noch von ihm übrig geblieben ist, wenn du willst sogar mit ner Schleife. Die Mutter von Marie ist noch ''unbekannt". 

**gugi28**: Zu Dumbi gibt's hier leider im Moment noch nicht aber zu Harry und Alex. Also weiter lesen.

**jessy11**: Muss dich leider enttäuschen, Irene ist nicht die Mutter der kleinen. Im Laufe dieses Kapitels wird auch klar warum. Ich stell mir Irene auch eher als alten Drachen vor, sorry, wenn das nicht ganz so klar geworden ist. Irene ist für mich ne alte griesgrämige Jungfer.

**Carika**: Vielen Dank fürs Kommi

Es geht weiter

Heimkehr

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen flogen nur so dahin. Alexander war jeden Tag, bis auf Mittwoch, für einige Zeit bei Harry. Sie redeten dann über ihre Kindheit und Schulzeit. Meist redete jedoch nur Alexander, da Harry soviel wie möglich über seine Familie wissen wollte. So berichtete Alex ihm von seiner Kindheit bei ihrem Onkel Maximilan und seiner Schulzeit in einer kleinen privaten Zaubererschule. Er erzählte ihm, was er über Lily, James und andere Mitglieder der Potter Linie wusste. Als er von Maximilan erzählte wurde Harry dann doch ein wenig traurig. Maximilan hatte Alex geliebt, alles für ihn getan. Er hätte es für ihn auch getan, dessen war Harry sich sicher, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn zu den Dursleys geschickt. Die hassten ihn und benutzten ihn.

Alex, welcher Harry Versuch nicht in Tränen auszubrechen bemerkte, nahm seinen kleinen Bruder in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken: „Weine ruhig Kleiner. Es wird dir helfen. Du hast lange genug alles geschluckt. Lass einfach alles raus. Gerne würde ich dir Maximilan vorstellen. Ich habe aber schon seit einem Jahr nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Alle meine Eulen kommen ohne Antwort aber auch ohne meine Briefe wieder.

Wir sollten also die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass wir ihn vielleicht doch noch finden. Auch er hat dich vermisst, doch er konnte nichts tun. Dumbledore, dieser A hat ihm verboten dich zu uns zuholen. Er hat uns noch nicht einmal gesagt, wo du wohnst und wie es dir geht. Wobei er, so wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe, sowieso nur gelogen hätte."

Sie sprachen aber auch über, für Alex, schwere Dinge. „Alex, ich weiß du sprichst nicht gern davon, aber warum ist Maries Mutter einfach gegangen? Bitte! Ich weiß es hilft, über Dinge die einen bedrücken zu reden." Alex konnte dem Blick seines Bruders nicht standhalten und fing langsam an zu erzählen.

„Wir waren in einem Jahrgang und haben uns schon von Anfang an gut verstanden. In der vierten Klasse habe ich sie gefragt ob sie mit mir ausgehen würde und sie hat ja gesagt. Ab dem Zeitpunkt waren wir ein Paar. Sie war auch die jenige, die mir immer wieder Mut machte dir zu schreiben und dich nicht aufzugeben. Sie war einfach wundervoll. Nach der Schule sind wir dann zusammen in ein kleines Haus an der Ostküste gezogen. Kurz darauf wurde sie schwanger. Aber von da an ging es Bergab. Sie blieb Tage lang weg und beachtete mich gar nicht mehr. Ich kann an einer Hand abzählen wie oft wir in diesen acht Monaten zärtlich miteinander waren. Wobei ich nicht von Sex rede. Seit sie von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hat, wollte sie noch nicht einmal ein Bett mit mir teilen.

Ich hoffte, dass es nach der Geburt wieder werden würde wie früher, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Sie war für einen Tag mit Marie zu Hause als sie mitten in der Nacht verschwunden ist. Sie hat alles was ihr gehörte mitgenommen. Das einzige was ich noch von ihr habe ist der Ring, den ich ihr geschenkt habe, welchen sie zusammen mit einem Brief an meinem Bett hat liegen lassen. Sie schrieb, dass sie mich nicht mehr lieben würde und das sie auch für Marie nichts empfinden würde. Das war alles, mehr nicht. Seitdem bin ich allein mit Marie.  
Harry, welcher Alex schon von Anfang an im Arm hielt, strich ihm jetzt beruhigend über den Rücken. „Irgendwann wirst du jemanden finden, den du genauso liebst. Vielleicht kannst du ihr dann ja auch irgendwann vergeben. Ich weiß, dass du sie immer noch liebst. Du tust dir aber nur selber weh."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Draco ihn am darauffolgenden Mittwoch besuchte, wartete Harry schon angespannt auf ihn. Er wollte unbedingt wieder raus. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco einen warmen Umhang mit haben würde, da es inzwischen Mitte November war und es am Wasser doch schon ziemlich kalt war. Mit Alex konnte er in den letzten Tagen nicht raus, da dieser eine ziemliche Erkältung hatte und es sonst nur noch schlimmer geworden wäre. Sobald Draco in Harrys Zimmer trat wurde es stürmisch umarmt und geküsst. Langsam hatte Draco sich daran gewöhnt von Harry ''richtig'' geküsst zu werden und so erwiderte er den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Für Draco waren diese Küsse der Himmel auf Erden. Er bemerkte wie sein Engel von Mal zu Mal sicherer wurde. Es war ihm egal wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Harry weiter gehen konnte. Hauptsache sie waren zusammen.

Als die beiden am Strand waren, gingen sie in Richtung des alten Leuchtturmes, um dann, auf dem Rückweg, Rückenwind zu haben. Draco bemerkte nach einiger Zeit, dass Harry irgendetwas auf de, Herzen lag: „ Spuck schon aus. Was ist los? Hast du irgendetwas angestellt?" „Was denkst du von mir? Nein! Ich habe über Maximilian nachgedacht. Alex glaubt, dass er noch lebt denn die Eulen, die er ihm geschickt hat, sind immer ohne Brief zurückgekommen. Ich würde ihn gerne suchen und für den Fall, dass er tatsächlich noch lebt will ich Alex damit überraschen. Ich weiß, wie sehr er an ihm hängt. Hilfst du mir?", flehte Harry. „Aber sicher doch mein Schatz. Das sind wir ihm schuldig. Ich versuche es mal über meine Freunde. Vielleicht können sie uns Helfen."

Als sie wenig später wieder in der Klinik eintrafen, wartete Professor Albert schon auf sie. „Harry, Mr. Malfoy gut, dass sie wieder da sind ich würde mich gerne kurz mit ihnen beiden unterhalten. Kommen sie doch bitte mit in mein Büro. Keine Angst es ist nichts Schlimmes", fügte er beim Anblick, der Gesichter, der beiden schnell hinzu.

„Harry, ich habe entschlossen Sie morgen zu entlassen." Die beiden sahen den Professor dumm an. Als Harry jedoch langsam Begriff was dieser grade gesagt hatte, wurde Professor Albert stürmisch umarmt. Draco, welcher immer noch nicht begriffen hatte worum es ging, sah seinen Engel erstaunt an. Dieser bemerkte den Blick jedoch nicht sonder zog ihn in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung. Langsam kam Draco wieder zu sich und sah den Kleineren fragend an: „Was ist?" „Ich darf nach Hause! ganz nach Hause!" Jetzt fiel auch bei Draco der Groschen und er erwiderte Harrys Umarmung. Als die beiden sich beruhigt hatten wandten sie sich wieder an den lächelnden Professor: „Danke Professor, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen für alles was Sie für uns getan haben danken soll? Lächelnd gab Draco dem Professor die Hand.

„Es gibt aber immer noch einige Dinge, die ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würde. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Ich denke sie wissen, dass, auch wenn Harry aus der Klinik entlassen ist, die Therapie noch nicht beendet ist. Ich erwarte Harry Montag und Freitag zur Therapie Sitzung und sie beide zusammen am Mittwoch.  
Aber jetzt genug geredet. Fangen Sie an zu packen. Morgen nach dem Frühstück können Sie uns dann verlassen." Mit diesen Worten schmiss der Professor die beiden aus seinem Büro.

Als die Beiden kurz darauf in Harrys Zimmer anfingen seine Sachen in Kartons zu verstauen, konnte Draco es immer noch nicht glauben. Harry würde wieder zu Hause wohnen. Sie würden jeden morgen in einem Bett aufwachen. Sie würden zusammen einschlafen. Sie würden..... Harry sah seinen Freund belustigt an. Er war nicht ganz so überrascht von den Worten des Professors, denn dieser hatte vor ein paar Tagen schon einige Andeutungen gemacht. „Hey. Drache, soll ich alles alleine machen oder hilfst du mir?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Draco am Abend erschöpft und mit den Taschen voller verkleinerter Kartons auf Malfoy Manor aus den Kamin stieg wurde er schon von seiner Mutter erwartet: „Wie war's?" Zur Antwort zog er die Kartons aus der Tasche und vergrößerte sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. „Er kommt morgen früh nach Hause!"

Hoffe wieder auf Kommies, vielleicht gibt's diesmal ja sogar mehr als fünf? **BITTE!!!**

Bis bald Sternchen!


	12. Endlich Zuhause

Vielen Dank an meine Kommischreiber, macht weiter so!

**Gugi28**: Maximilian kommt in diesem Kapitel noch nicht zum Zuge, er hätte mir mein Ende versaut, aber keine Angst er kommt. Auch Alex wir es bald wieder richtig gut gehen, wir kennen sogar den Grund dafür, Name wird aber noch nicht verraten, musste einfach weiter lesen. Zu Harry und Draco kann ich nur sagen lies das Kapitel, es wird dein Fragen beantworten

**Inezsnape**: Dumbi, ist wirklich ein A, und es kommt noch mehr am ende wird er sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein.

DracoTheFerret: Danke fürs Kommi. Ich würde auch gern längere Kapitel schreiben aber irgendwie bekomm ich dass nicht hin, ich wird mir aber Mühe geben. Das hier ist schon mal ein bisschen länger. 

**pure-poison**: Danke fürs Kommi, freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt.

Weiter geht's 

**Endlich Zuhause  
**  
Narzissa sah ihren Sohn entgeistert an. Langsam schien sie jedoch zu begreifen warum dieser auf einmal so gute Laune hatte. „Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt? Wie soll ich den bis morgen eine Party organisieren? Hast du eine Ahnung wie lange so was dauert? Was mache ich denn jetzt?"„Mutter!" Wurde sie von ihrem Sohn unterbrochen. „Vielleicht will Harry ja gar keine Party. E möchte einfach nur mit der Familie zusammen sein, das heißt ihr, Severus, Alexander und Marie. Das mit der Party können wir immer noch machen, wenn er sich wieder richtig eingelebt hat! Bitte, versteh ihn!" Flehend sah Draco seine Mutter an. „Na gut, wenn das sein Wunsch ist. Du kannst mich aber nicht davon abhalten wenigstens ein schönes Essen vorzubereiten!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihren Sohn in der Halle stehen.

Draco bat die, in der Zwischenzeit, erschiene Hauselfe Harrys Sachen in ihr Zimmer zu bringen und einzuräumen. Danach folgte er seiner Mutter in den Salon, wo er schon von den Anderen erwartet wurde. Alexander lief ihm sofort entgegen: „Harry kommt morgen wirklich nach Hause? Ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Endlich kann er nach Hause. Siehst du Marie, morgen lernst du ihn endlich kennen. Wann kommt er denn?", wandte er sich wieder an Draco. „Gegen Mittag. Aber bitte macht nicht solch einen Aufstand. Ich freue mich auch, dass mein Engel endlich wieder nach Hause darf. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich mich freue ihn endlich wieder bei mir zu haben. Jeden Tag mit ihm in einem Bett aufzuwachen und Abends im gleichen Bett einzuschlafen. Und genau deshalb respektiere ich seinen Wunsch, dass er keine Feier oder ähnliches will. Nur zu einem kleinen Essen im Kreise der Familie plus Sev hat er zugestimmt. Deshalb denkt aber bitte daran wie sehr er es hasst im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Haltet euch also bitte ein wenig zurück ja? Lasst ihm die Zeit, die er braucht, um sich wieder richtig einzuleben, denn er war lange genug immer nur Wochenendgast und das in seinem Zuhause. Bitte denkt an meine Worte." Mit diesen Worten verließ Draco das Zimmer. Draußen konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Wie sehr hatte er seinen Engel vermisst.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat wurde er dort schon von Severus erwartet.  
„Sev, was kann ich für dich tun? Mach es bitte kurz, ich hab noch zu tun. Harry kommt morgen und ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten, aufräumen uns so weiter." Severus sah seinen Patensohn forschend an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass dieser geweint hatte und es ihm im Moment schwer viel die Tränen zurück zu halten. Also beschloss er es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen und Draco dann allein zulassen. „Dumbledore gab mir heute einen Brief an Harry mit, da die Eule, welche ihn ausliefern sollte, immer wieder zurück kam. Ich weiß zwar nicht worum es geht, denke aber, dass es vielleicht sicherer ist, wenn du ihn zuerst liest und dann je nach Inhalt entscheidest ob du ihn Harry gibst oder nicht." Er legte einen Brief mit einem für Draco unbekannten Siegel auf den Tisch und verließ das Zimmer, wobei er sich an der Tür noch einmal umdrehte: „Nicht nur du hast ihn vermisst. Er fehlte uns allen. Wir freuen uns, dass er wieder kommt." Mit diesen Worten verließ er nun vollends das Zimmer.

Draco sah den Brief skeptisch an. Er wusste nicht wie Harry reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, das Draco seine Post liest. Am Ende siegte dann aber doch die Neugier und Draco nahm den Brief in die Hand. Jetzt ahnte er auch was das für ein Wappen auf dem Siegel war. Es bestand aus einem großen P um welchen sich ein Rabe, ein Panther und ein Hirsch wanden. Es musste das Wappen von Harrys Familie sein, denn er wusste von Harry, das alle Animagi die als Potter geboren wurden eine dieser Gestalten besaßen. James war ein Hirsch, Harry konnte sich sowohl in einen Panther als auch in einen Raben verwandeln und von Alex wusste er, dass dieser sich ebenfalls in einen Panther verwandeln konnte.  
Er wendete den Brief erneut, beschloss dann aber ihn nicht zu öffnen und erst mit Professor Albert zu sprechen, was er von der ganzen Sache hält. Deshalb legte er den Brief fürs erste in ein Fach seines Schreibtisches, von wo er genau wusste, dass Harry es nicht öffnen würde, denn die Schreibtische der Beiden waren reine Privatsphäre. Keiner ging ungefragt an den des anderen. Für Draco wäre das kein Problem gewesen, doch Harry gab es aus irgendeinem Grund Sicherheit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der nächste Morgen kam für Dracos Geschmack viel zu langsam.  
Als es dann endlich so weit war reiste er in die Klinik um Harry abzuholen.  
Dort angekommen machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zu Harry, dieser saß, wie fast immer, am Fenster. Doch Draco konnte sehen, dass Harry nicht wirklich nach draußen sah. Nach dem er an den Türrahmen geklopft hatte trat er ein. „Guten Morgen mein Engel." In dem Moment hatte er auch schon einen vor Freude zitternden Harry in den Armen. „Lass uns so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden. Ehe sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen", meinte Harry lachend und zog seinen Freund zum Büro des Professors um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Währendessen auf Malfoy Manor. „Nun setzt euch doch alle endlich hin. Draco ist erst vor 20 Minuten gefloht. Das dauert noch etwas", schimpfte Narzissa, die Marie auf dem Arm hatte und auf einem Sofa im Empfangszimmer saß. Lucius und Alex setzten sich, aber nicht ohne sie böse an zu sehen. „Geh doch bitte zu deinem Daddy Marie. Cissa muss noch einige Dinge erledigen" Mit diesen Worten setzte sie das kleine Mädchen auf dem Boden ab und verließ den Raum. „Daddy, wo alle hin?" Marie sah ihren Vater mit großen Kulleraugen an. „Keine Angst kleine Maus. Die kommen alle gleich wieder. Dein Onkel Harry kommt heute nämlich nach Hause. Du magst ihn bestimmt, er ist ganz lieb. Wollen wir noch ein bisschen spielen bis sie kommen?"

Kurz darauf trat Draco beladen mit weitern Kartons aus dem Kamin, ihm folgte ein sichtlich aufgeregter Harry. Marie bemerkte die Ankömmlinge zu erst und lief ihnen entgegen, „Draco!" Jetzt bemerkten auch die Anderen die beiden und ehe Harry sich versah wurde er schon von seinem Bruder umarmt. „Hey, Kleiner! Wie geht's dir? Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich mich freue, dass es dir wieder „gut" geht. Ich hoffe es bleibt so." Er lies Harry los und wand sich an Marie, „Marie, darf ich dir deinen Onkel Harry vorstellen? Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich dir von ihm erzählt habe? Komm her und sag ihm hallo." Zögernd ging die Kleine auf Harry zu. Dieser bemerkte dies und kniete sich hin um mit ihr etwa in Augenhöhe zu sein. „Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Marie. Dein Daddy hat schon viel über dich erzählt. Du kannst stolz sein so einen lieben Daddy zu haben." Marie sah ihn noch einmal zögernd an, bevor sie ihm die Hand reichte und dann schnell wieder zu ihrem Vater lief und sich hinter ihm versteckte. Lachend stand Harry auf und sah dann Lucius, welcher neben ihm stand. „Harry, schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist. Es war echt leer hier ohne dich." Lächelnd schloss er Harry in die Arme.  
„Danke für die liebe Begrüßung. Ich freu mich auch unbeschreiblich endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Und das nicht nur sozusagen als Gast fürs Wochenende", meinte Harry lächelnd und umarmte Draco, der immer noch neben ihm stand und gab ihm ein leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

In diesem Moment betrat Narzissa das Zimmer. „Harry schön das du wieder hier bist. Ohne dich war Draco völlig unausstehlich. Selbst Sev hat dich vermisst und bis er mal jemanden vermisst dauert es schon." Auch sie umarmte ihn und führte ihn dann ins Esszimmer, wo die Elfen den Tisch fürs Mittagessen feierlich gedeckt hatten und drückte ihn auf seinen Platz. Die Anderen, welche ihnen gefolgt waren, setzten sich ebenfalls auf ihre Plätze und die Hauselfen servierten das Essen. Es gab nur einen einfachen Salat. Denn so, Narzissa zufolge, würde es ein großes Abendessen geben.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Marie sie überredet mit ihr und ihren Puppen zu spielen. Harry und Draco stimmten zu, obwohl sie eigentlich lieber allein sein wollten, doch Maries Blick konnten sie einfach nicht widerstehen und Harry war der Meinung, er solle sich so schnell wie möglich wieder an ein normales Leben gewöhnen. So spielten sie den ganzen Nachmittag bis irgendwann Severus eintraf und Marie sich auf diesen stürzte.

Bei diesem Anblick musste Harry laut loslachen, Severus Snape, gefürchtetster Lehrer von Hogwarts, Schrecken aller Schüler, lies sich von einer zweijährigen um den Finger wickeln. Wenn das seine Schüler wüssten wäre er für immer ''verloren". Lachend wand er sich wieder Draco zu, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, „Wie hat sie denn das hinbekommen? Snape spielt auf dem Fußboden liegend mit einem kleinen Mädchen. Ich hätte jedem der mir das erzählt hätte für verrückt erklärt!" „Was meinst du warum ich es dir nicht erzählt habe? Außerdem glaub ich selbst immer noch das ich halluziniere, wenn ich die beiden so sehe", meinte Draco grinsend und schloss seinen Freund in die Arme. „Es tut mir leid mein Engel. Ich wäre lieber ein wenig mit dir allein gewesen, aber meine Mutter ließ sich von nichts abbringen. Ich konnte ihr gerade noch eine große Party ausreden." „Macht doch nichts mein Drache, wir haben noch viel Zeit."

Langsam wurde es Abend und alle setzten sich an den wieder schön gedeckten Tisch und warteten darauf, dass die Hauselfen das Essen servieren würden. Es gab Harrys Lieblingsessen. Als Vorspeise gab es eine Minestrone, danach einen Salat, als Hauptspeise Nudeln alla' Narzissa und als Nachtisch Tiramisu. Am Ende waren alle so voll, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnten.

Es war schon spät geworden als die beiden endlich allein waren. Sie gingen langsam hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Beide hatten ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und tasteten immer wieder in die Taschen ihrer Umhänge. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen legten sie die Umhänge ab, jedoch nicht ohne die kleinen Schachteln aus den Taschen zu nehmen. Harry welcher sich als erster von seinem Umhang befreit hatte nahm seinen Drachen an die Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa, wo er Draco ihn die weichen Polster drückte und vor ihm in die Knie ging. „Draco, was ich jetzt sage, könnte etwas dauern als bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Als wir uns damals in unserem siebten Jahr am See getroffen haben, habe ich drüber nachgedacht was wäre, wenn ich einfach verschwinden würde, doch dann kamst du und gabst meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn. Du zeigtest mit was es heißt zu vertrauen und ich lernte wieder Menschen zu vertrauen. Du hast mich bedingungslos geliebt und mir gezeigt was Liebe bedeutet. Nämlich für einander da zu sein und einander zu vertrauen.

Damals war es schwer für mich zu verstehen, wie mich jemand wie du lieben konnte. Wie mich überhaupt jemand lieben konnte. Du warst zu der Zeit neben Hermine und Severus die einzige Person die mich nicht als Retter der Menschheit sah, sondern als gebrochener Teenager.

Dann nach dem Sieg waren es wieder nur ihr drei plus deinen Eltern, die mich wahrnahmen, alle anderen hatten mich vergessen. Dann letztes Jahr kurz nach dem Todestag meiner Eltern schien mir wieder alles so sinnlos. Doch du hast mir in den letzten 12 Monaten bewiesen wie schön das Leben sein kann und das man nach vorne sehen muss. Ich habe wieder gelernt zu lieben. Ich liebe dich Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt. Deshalb frag ich dich, Möchtest du, Draco, mich heiraten um den Rest unseres Leben mit mir zu verbringen?" Draco sah Harry einen Moment überrascht an umarmte seinen Engel dann jedoch stürmisch: „Ja, ich will! Ich liebe dich Harry, mehr als alles andere." Mit diesen Worten löste er sich von Harry, welcher das kleine Kästchen, was er während seiner Rede in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er nahm einen schlicht gearbeiteten Ring aus Weißgold heraus, der mit einem kleinen Stein verziert war, welcher aussah wie Dracos Augen und steckte ihm seinem Freund an den Finger. Dann sah er seinem Drachen tief in die Augen, bevor er sich ihm langsam näherte und ihn dann in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Diesen mussten sie nach einiger Zeit aus Sauerstoffmangel abbrechen.

Nun griff auch Draco in seine Tasche und zog ebenfalls eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei mit immer größer werdenden Augen. „Harry, auch ich wollte dich heute fragen ob du mich heiraten willst. Deshalb bitte ich dich diesen Ring anzunehmen, als Zeichen unserer Liebe." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Draco die Schachtel und entnahm den Ring, welcher genauso aussah wie seiner nur das der Stein grün war.

„Es ist schon spät geworden, wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen. Morgen wo

wollte Hermine vorbeikommen und dir dein Patenkind vorstellen."

Als Draco einige Zeit später aus dem Bad kam, sah er, dass Harry es gerade noch geschafft hatte sich aus zu ziehen und jetzt nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Bett lag und tief und fest schlief. Draco beschloss seinen Engel schlafen zu lassen, deshalb zauberte er die Decke über Harry und legte sich dann auch ins Bett. Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand löschte er das Licht und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Als er bemerkte, dass Harry sich an ihn kuschelte legte er seinen Arm um ihn, schloss die Augen uns schlief ein.

Muss ich noch was sagen??

Kommis sind mehr als gern gesehen!

Bis zu nächsten Mal euer Sternchen


	13. Maximilian

Vielen Dank an meine beiden Kommisschreiberinnen für das letzte Kapitel

**Gugi28**: Wegen dem Brief kann ich dich beruhigen, ist nicht schlimmes und hat nichts mit Dumbi zu tun. Mehr will ich aber nicht verraten lies einfach das Kapitel und deine Frage wird beantwortet.

**Leseteufel**: Das mit deinem PC tut mir leid, freu mich auch über spätere Rewivs. Danke! Ich fand die Idee mit dem Antrag zu süß, ich musste sie einfach einbauen, es freut mich das sie dir gefällt. Zu den Rückfällen kann ich nur sagen, Ich hab selbst noch keine Ahnung, ich hab mit dem nächsten Kapitel angefangen, wo es aber definittief keinen gibt. Weiter hab ich noch nicht gedacht.

Maximilian

Als Draco am nächsten Tag aufwachte hatte er Angst die Augen zu öffnen und fest zu stellen das alles nur ein Traum war und er wie so lange, allein aufgewacht war. Langsam tastete er seine Umgebung ab. Als er gegen etwas Weiches stieß öffnete er ruckartig die Augen und blickte geradewegs in Harrys Smaragde. Also war es kein Traum! Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor um Harry einen guten Morgen Kuss zu geben, dieser erwiderte den Kuss voller Hingabe. Als sie sich auf Grund von Sauerstoffmangel lösen mussten viel Dracos Blick auf seinen Wecker und ihm stockte der Atem!  
Er hatte genau 30 Minuten, bis er in der Uni sein musste. „Scheiße, scheiße, es tut mir leid mein Engel, aber ich muss arbeiten. Scheiße das hab ich ganz vergessen. Harry es tut mir so leid! Dabei wollte ich doch heute einen Ausflug mit dir machen! Wir wollten uns um das Problem Maximilian kümmern! Scheiße was mach ich den jetzt, ich bin doch nie rechtzeitig fertig!" Während er noch sprach war Draco aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte angefangen Sachen aus dem Schrank zu zerren. Belustigt beobachtete Harry seinen Verlobten, bevor er aufstand und ihn sanft in Richtung Bad schob: „Benutz ausnahmsweise mal nen Reinigungszauber. Wenn du die Zähne geputzt und die Haare gekämmt hast kommst du wieder raus und ich such dir in der Zeit was zum anziehen heraus." Mit diesen Worten schloss Harry die Badezimmertür und begab sich zu Kleiderschrank. Er nahm frische Shorts, eine schwarze Hose, ein Grünes Hemd und den Universitätsumhang heraus und legte sie auf's Bett. Danach zog er sich eine Trainingshose und ein T-Shirt über. In dem Moment kam Draco schon wieder aus dem Bad und ehe Harry sich versah war sein Drache angezogen.  
„Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie Leid es mir tut. Ich wollte heute nur für dich da sein. Vor lauter Aufregung habe ich den Termin ganz vergessen. Ich verspreche dir, ich komm so schnell ich kann nach Hause." Harry musste bei dem Redefluss seines Engels grinsen: „Nun hör doch endlich auf dich dauernd zu entschuldigen und sieh zu das du weg kommst. Ich kann mich schon alleine beschäftigen. Immerhin bin ich erwachsen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Es weiß ja keiner davon! Ich freu mich schon auf heute Abend!" Harry drückte Draco noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er ihn zum Kamin schob und ihm das Flohpulver in die Hände drückte. (AN. Man kann in Malfoy Manor von jedem Kamin aus dem Haus verlassen, aber nur über einen hineingelangen, als Sicherheit und mögliche Fluchtwege)  
Kopfschüttelnd ging Harry ins Bad um sich selbst fertig zu machen, wenn das jeden Morgen so sein würde, würde er bald graue Haare bekommen.

Als Harry kurze Zeit später das Esszimmer betrat waren nur Alex und Marie anwesend. „Morgen Kleiner, gut geschlafen? Komm setz dich zu uns, möchtest du einen Kaffee?" „Gerne" Bevor Harry noch weiter fragen konnte wurde er durch Marie abgelenkt, welche ihm am Pullover zupfte und ihn, als er zu ihr hinunter sah, mit großen Augen bittend ansah. „ Spielst du mit mir? Die anderen haben alle keine Zeit und Daddy will auch wieder in Ruhe schreiben. Ich mag aber nicht alleine spielen. Das ist langweilig." Grinsend setzte sich Harry auf einen Stuhl und sah Marie in die Augen: „Lass mich nur schnell etwas essen und dann können wir ein bisschen spielen, okay? Geh doch schon mal in dein Zimmer und such ein paar Spielsachen heraus ich komm dann gleich nach." Sobald Marie das Zimmer verlassen hatte wand er sich wieder seinem Bruder zu. „Guten Morgen Brüderchen, deine Kleine ist ja ein ganz schöner Wirbelwind. Gestern hat sie mich nicht mal richtig angesehen und heute muss ich schon mit ihr spielen" „Tja, so sind kleine Kinder. Sie wissen nie was sie wollen. Einen Tag Hüh den Nächsten Hott. Wenn es dir aber zu viel wird dann kümmere ich mich um sie." Harry sah seinen Bruder nach dessen Worten streng an. „Alex, ich weiß, dass es dir beschissen geht! Dass sieht selbst ein Blinder aus 3 Meilen Entfernung! Also, was ist los?" „Dir kann man wohl überhaupt nichts vormachen Kleiner, oder? Ich habe seit Tagen Kopfschmerzen, dass ich am liebsten den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen würde, aber was wäre dann mit Marie? Narzissa hat ja nicht den ganzen Tag zeit sich um sie zu kümmern."  
Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Marie wieder ins Zimmer. „Du wolltest doch gleich kommen!!?" „Ich komm schon, geh doch mal in die Küche und bitte eine Hauselfe meinen Zeichenblock und die Stifte zu holen und dann in dein Zimmer zu bringen. Ich bin dann gleich da." Sobald Marie das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte wand Harry sich wieder seinem Bruder zu: „Und du gehst jetzt ins Bett und schläfst. Ich will dich vor morgen früh nicht mehr außerhalb deines Bettes sehen! Ich kümmere mich schon um Marie. Außerdem kommt nachher Hermine mit dem Baby und das wird sie schon genug beschäftigen. Also sieh zu, dass du ins Bett kommst! Und mach dir wegen mir keine Sorgen ich mach das gerne. Ich kann ja nicht den ganzen Tag lesen oder zeichnen." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Alex verließ Harry das Esszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Maries Zimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Währendessen in Dracos Vorlesung.  
Draco kaute gedankenverloren auf seinem Stift. Er war Harry dankbar, dass dieser ihn dazu überredetet hatte Bleistifte zu benutzen, denn eine Feder wäre jetzt bestimmt schon hinüber gewesen. Sein Gedanken gingen immer wieder zu Harry und seinem Wunsch Maximilian zu finden. Er beschloss, sobald die Vorlesung zu Ende ist nach Hause zu reisen und sich von dort um die Suche zu kümmern, da er sowieso nicht in der Lage war sich weiter auf den Professor zu konzentrieren.  
Seine Gedanken flogen immer wieder zu dem Brief von Dumbledore welcher immer noch verschlossen in seinem Schreibtisch lag. Draco war sich jedoch sicher, dass dieser Brief nichts mit Maximilian zu tun hatte. Er war vergilbt und ließ so darauf schließen, dass er schon etliche Jahre alt sein musste. In diesem Moment klingelte es zum Ende der Stunde und Draco verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry saß auf Maries Bett und zeichnete die Kleine, wie sie mit ihren Puppen spielte. Sobald es fertig wäre, würde er das Bild Alex schenken. Marie sah immer wieder zu ihm hoch und lächelte ihn an. „Was machst du da? Du wolltest doch mit mir spielen!?" Marie war inzwischen auf ihr Bett geklettert und sah ihm über die Schulter. „Bin ich das?" „Natürlich, oder siehst du hier noch ein anderes kleines Mädchen? Das ist für deinen Daddy. Meinst du, er freut sich?" Bevor Marie noch antworten konnte erschien eine Hauselfe im Zimmer und kündigte an, dass es Zeit für Miss Maries Mittagsschlaf sei. So brachte Harry eine nicht gerade begeisterte Marie ins Bett und verließ das Zimmer um sich einen Kaffee in der Küche zu holen und dann in Ruhe in seinem und Dracos Zimmer ein Buch zu lesen. Als er jedoch ins Zimmer trat, prallte er gegen Draco und schüttete sich den heißen Kaffee übers Hemd. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fauchte er Draco aufgebracht an. Der Kaffee war wirklich ziemlich heiß gewesen und er war sich sicher das er sich ne Verbrennung zugezogen hatte. „Entschuldigung Engel! Ich hol dir ne Salbe, zieh dein Hemd aus und leg dich aufs Bett." Gesagt getan. Kurz darauf war noch nicht mal mehr eine Rötung zu erkennen. „Sagst du mir jetzt endlich was du hier machst?" Draco gab seinem Freund einen langen Kuss, bevor er ihm antwortete: „Ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren und dachte wir gehen einfach das Problem Maximilian an. Was hältst du davon? Wir schaffen es bis Hermine kommt gerade noch einen Brief zu schreiben. Was meinst du?" Harry sah seinen Freund an, als ob er an dessen Verstand zweifelte. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, das wir nur einen Brief schreiben brauchen und alles wendet sich zum Guten? Maximilian hat ein Jahr lang jeden zweiten Tag einen Brief geschrieben!" Draco zog Harry lächelnd vom Bett und drückte ihn auf ein Sofa, setzte sich dann neben ihn und blickte ihn zärtlich an. Natürlich werden wir keinen Brief an Maximilian persönlich schreiben. Ich war doch für einige Wochen in Kanada. In der Zeit habe ich mich mit einigen Leuten angefreundet. Und der Vater von einer Hexe arbeitet in einer Ministeriumsabteilung, die sich auf die Suche von verschwundenen Hexen und Zauberern spezialisiert hat. Ich wollte Kim einen Brief schreiben und sie bitten ihren Vater um Hilfe zu bitten. Was meinst du? Es ist der einfachste Weg den wir haben!" Bevor Draco noch weiter reden konnte wurde er von seinem Verlobten stürmisch umarmt und leidenschaftlich geküsst. „Okay, schreib deinen Brief. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit schnell ordentlich anziehen, nicht das Hermine denkt ich lauf immer so rum."  
Grinsend sah Draco seinem Freund nach, wie dieser sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte um sich ordentlich anzuziehen.  
Lächelnd ging er an seinen Schreibtisch um Papier und Feder hervorzuholen, dabei fiel ihm wieder Dumbledores Brief ein und er beschloss ihn am Mittwoch mit zu Professor Albert zu nehmen und mit ihm über die weitere Vorgehensweise zu sprechen. Also nahm er das Papier für den Brief an Kim und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und begann zu schreiben.

Er hatte den Brief gerade fertig geschrieben, als Harry wieder ins Zimmer trat und ihn von hinten herum umarmte und auf den Nacken küsste. „Fertig Drache? Dann lass uns nach unten gehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns." 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als die beiden im Wohnzimmer ankamen war Hermine noch nicht da, so setzten die beiden sich gegenüber von Narzissa und Lucius auf ein Sofa.  
„Draco, mein Sohn, solltest du nicht in der Uni sein?" In dem Moment fiel Narzissas Blick auf die Hände der beiden jungen Männer und ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Und wer hat zuerst gefragt? Los sagt schon!" Die irritierten Blicke von Lucius und Alex nicht mitbekommen, stand sie auf und zog einen nach dem anderen in die Arme. Draco musste bei dem Verhalten seiner Mutter lächeln. „Harry ist mir zuvorgekommen. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du auch mit ihm den Ring ausgesucht hast. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, dass es bis auf den Stein die gleichen sind." Jetzt schien auch bei Alex und Lucius der Groschen gefallen zu sein und sie gratulierten den Beiden ebenfalls. Alex war zwar etwas beleidigt, dass Harry es ihm nicht schon am Morgen erzählt hatte, wurde dann jedoch durch Marie abgelenkt, die wissen wollte, wann den der Besuch endlich kam.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es war spät geworden als Hermine wieder abreiste, dennoch hatte Harry jede Minute mit seiner kleinen Patentochter genossen.  
Als er und Draco in ihr Zimmer traten sah Harry einen Schatten am Fenster und ging hin um die Eule herein zulassen. Diese flog auf direktem Weg zu Draco und ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Sobald er ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte, flog sie durch das noch geöffnete Fenster wieder hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
„Er ist von Kim, hör zu

Hey Draco,  
_schön endlich mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Wir dachten schon du hättest uns vergessen.  
Hier läuft alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Unser Professor plant gerade unseren Rückbesuch. Vielleicht sehen wir uns schon schneller wieder als wir geglaubt haben.  
Jetzt aber zu deinem Problem. Ich habe mit meinem Vater darüber gesprochen und er wird sich um den Onkel deines Engels kümmern. Versprechen kann er aber nichts, er meldet sich noch mal persönlich bei dir.  
Also, halt die Ohren steif und gib die Hoffnung nicht auf.  
Kim  
_

„Jetzt können wir nur noch abwarten". Mit diesen Worten zog Harry Draco zum Bett, wo er sich eng an ihn heran kuschelte und nach einem langen Kuss fest einschlief. Lächelnd zauberte Draco sich und seinem Engel einen Pyjama an, kuschelte sich dann an Harry uns schloss die Augen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, Draco ging in die Uni, Lucius ins Ministerium, Alex schrieb, Harry und Narzissa kümmerten sich um Marie. Mit der Zeit wurde es Harry jedoch langweilig und er überlegte ob er aus seinem Hobby nicht irgendwie Profit schlagen könnte. Doch ihm fiel nichts Gutes ein, bis er und Draco eine Woche vor Weihnachten wieder bei Professor Albert saßen und sich mit ihm unterhielten. Zum Ende hin zog Draco einen Brief aus der Tasche und reichte ihn Harry: „Der ist an dem Tag angekommen, bevor du nach Hause kamst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn dir nicht gleich gegeben habe, aber ich hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass er so wie der Letzte sein würde. Bitte verzeih mir, aber ich wollte erst mit Professor Albert darüber reden und seine Meinung hören. Wir habe ihn gelesen. Es tut uns Leid deine in Privatsphäre eingedrungen zu sein, aber..." „Ist schon gut. Ich bin euch nicht böse! Aber was steht jetzt in dem Brief?", unterbrach Harry das Gestotter seines Freundes. Mit diesen Worten riss er Draco den Brief aus der Hand und begann zu lesen.

_Hey Kleiner Panther,_

dein Vater und ich hoffen, dass es dir gut geht, wo immer du jetzt auch bist und was immer du auch machst. Diesen Brief wirst du genau 17 Wochen nach deinem 20. Geburtstag erhalten. Er beinhaltet den Schlüssel für das große Familienverlies in Gringotts, sowie zwei Besitzurkunden, einmal die von Godrics Hollow und für einen Kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse. Wir hoffen, du weißt etwas damit anzufangen. Mach dir um das Erbe deines Bruders keine Sorgen oder fühle dich schuldig, auch er hat einen Schlüssel für das Verlies also auch Immobilien. Er hat Potter Manor und ein kleines Haus in Kanada bekommen.  
Bitter vergiss nie wie sehr wir dich lieben deine Eltern.  


Während Harry den Brief las liefen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht, als er fertig war lächelte er jedoch. „Was hältst du von einer Hausbesichtigung, sobald wir hier fertig sind?", wandte er sich lächelnd an Draco, welcher ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
Auch der Professor musste bei diesem Anblick grinsen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sein einstiges Sorgenkind den Brief so gut aufnehmen würde. „Also, von mir aus sind wir fertig, es sei denn Sie haben noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Gut dann sehe ich Harry am Montag und sie beide zusammen am achten Januar und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie das Haus angucken!" Mit diesen Worten schmiss der Professor die beiden aus seinem Büro.

Kurz darauf landeten die Beiden vor den Toren des Anwesens. Es hatte sich durch seine Magie im Laufe der Jahre selbst repariert und immer wieder in Stand gesetzt. Zögernd folgten die beiden den Weg zur Eingangstür. Harry wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als diese von einem Hauselfen geöffnet wurde. Der Elf sah Harry einen Moment lang geschockt an, umarmte ihn dann jedoch stürmisch, wobei er durch seine Größe nur die Beine des jungen Mannes umarmte. Harry, welcher dadurch das Gleichgewicht verlor und nur durch Dracos Eingreifen davon verschont blieb, mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft zu machen. „Meister Harry sind zurück, Sally freut sich so! Meister sind doch bestimmt hier um Haus anzugucken und Onkel zu besuchen, oder? Armer Meister Potter, ist ganz traurig. Weiß nicht was zu tun nach Unfall! Meister nicht mehr laufen können. Deshalb Meister hier sein. Meister nicht Master Alex zur Last fallen wollen." Das war des Rätsels Lösung. Maximilian dachte er würde Alex durch seine Behinderung zur Last fallen, aber wieso kamen die Eulen ohne Briefe wieder? „Sally, kannst du uns bitte zu meinem Onkel führen? Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber das mit Alex muss ein Missverständnis sein. Er liebt Maximilian und er ist schon richtig krank vor Sorge." In diesem Moment erschien ein Mann im Raum, welcher eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit James hat. „Sally, wer ist das? Hab ich dir nicht verboten Fremde in mein Haus zu lassen?", fuhr der Mann das Geschöpf an, welches quiekte und sogleich zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten wollte, doch Harry gebot ihr Einhalt. „Es ist immer noch mein Haus, deshalb ist es wohl angebrachter, wenn du mir erklärst was du hier machst und wieso du behauptest Alex würde dich nicht mehr wollen?" Harry sah seinen Onkel erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte sich ein Wiedersehen wahrlich anders vorgestellt, aber was sein muss, muss eben sein. Jetzt erst musterte Maximilian seine ''Gäste" genauer, „Harry? Aber wie? Du lebst? Wie kann das sein? Woher kennst du Alex eigentlich? Ich versteh das alles nicht! Kommt mit ins Wohnzimmer, ich brauch jetzt einen Scotch. Das ist alles ein bisschen viel!"

Es dauerte lange bis Harry alles erzählt hatte und Maximilian ihnen endlich glaubte, dass er Alex wichtig war. Was Harry allerdings nicht herausfand war, warum Maximilian dachte, dass er Alex zur Last fallen würde. Er beließ es aber dabei und lud Maximilian für Weihnachten nach Malfoy Manor ein. Er merkte nämlich, dass es langsam alles ein bisschen viel für seinen Onkel wurde und so entschloss er sich trotz seiner Neugier bis Weihnachten auf Maximilians Geschichte zu warten. Auch wollte er Alex überraschen.  
Deshalb verabschiedeten sich die Beiden von Harrys Onkel, jedoch nicht ohne ihm das Versprechen abzunehmen in der Woche bis Weihnachten nicht wieder zu verschwinden. Dieser versprach in Godrics Hollow zu bleiben und an Weihnachten um 16:00 auf Harry zu warten, welcher versprach ihn für die Feier abzuholen.

Das war's mal wieder, ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt. Vielleicht gibt's ja wieder mehr als zwei Kommis?

Bis zu nächsten Mal

Sternchen


	14. Weihnachten und Hochzeit

Weihnachten und Hochzeit

Die Woche vor Weihnachten verging wie im Flug. Harry vertrieb sich die Zeit, in welcher Draco an der Uni war oder lernen musste, mit zeichnen oder er spielte mit Marie. Doch sobald Severus Abends ankam war er abgemeldet und die Kleine wollte nur noch mit Sev spielen. Harry hatte sich zwar langsam an das Bild, Snape auf dem Boden liegend mit einer zwei jährigen Puppen spielend gewöhnt, trotzdem musste er immer wieder einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Er hoffte für Severus das keiner seiner Schüler das heraus finden würde und er, wenn Marie nach Hogwarts ging, nicht mehr dort sein würde. Immer wieder geriet er auch mit seinem Bruder aneinander. Alexander war in letzter Zeit ziemlich mies gelaunt und ließ seine schlechte Laune an allem und jedem aus, selbst Marie schrie er mehr als einmal an. Als Marie danach weinend zu Harry und Narzissa ins Wohnzimmer kam fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Während Narzissa die Kleine tröstete, machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder. Er fand ihn in dessen Zimmer. Er trat ohne zu klopfen ein und stellte Alexander zur Rede. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Seit Tagen bist du die Unfreundlichkeit in Person. Selbst deine Tochter will nicht mit dir in einem Zimmer sein! Wenn du nicht bald wieder normal wirst kannst du Weihnachten alleine verbringen! Ich dachte du freust dich mit uns zu feiern! Immerhin haben wir uns erst wieder gefunden. Aber ich habe mich wohl in dir getäuscht! Entschuldige dich wenigstens bei Marie. Alles andere ist deine Angelegenheit." Wütend, die Tür hinter sich zu knallend, verließ Harry das Zimmer seines Bruders wieder.

Endlich war es Heiligabend. Marie lief schon den ganzen Tag aufgeregt durchs Haus und fragte alle paar Minuten wann denn der Weihnachtsmann endlich kommen würde. Alex benahm sich, zu Harry Erleichterung, einigermaßen ruhig. So verging der Tag. Bald schon war es an der Zeit, dass Harry seinen Onkel abholen musste. Zusammen mit Draco reiste er zum Haus seiner Eltern. Dort wartete Maximilian schon etwas aufgeregt auf seinen Neffen, welchen er eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Er hatte Sally sogar beauftragt Geschenke für seine Gäste zu besorgen, da er sich sicher war, das sie etwas über seine Familie und die Familie des Freundes seines Neffen wusste. Obwohl er Harry so gut wie gar nicht kannte, sagte ihm seine innere Stimme, dass er dem jungen Mann und seinem Freund vertrauen konnte. Schon als er Harry das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass der junge Mann viel durch gemacht haben musste. Seine Augen leuchteten zwar, hatten aber einen kleinen Schatten. Kurz darauf landeten die Drei in der begehbaren Garderobe der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Sie wollten die Überraschung ja nicht schon im Voraus zu nichte machen. Draco blieb bei Maximilian und Harry ging nachsehen ob Alex schon im Wohnzimmer war. Sobald er eintrat stürmte Marie auf ihn zu: „Wo ist Draco? Ich will endlich Geschenke aufmachen! Cissa hat aber gesagt ich muss warten bis ihr wieder da seid! Kommt Draco??"

Bei der Begeisterung der Kleinen musste Harry grinsen. „Keine Angst, Draco kommt gleich. Er hat bestimmt nur wieder die Zeit vergessen. Ich muss aber noch mal kurz deinen Daddy mitnehmen. Wir kommen aber gleich mit Draco zurück. Bist du solange ein liebes Mädchen und bleibst hier? Ich verspreche dir, es dauert nicht lange!" Marie schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor sie zu ihrem Vater lief und ihn mit sich zu Harry zog, „Beeilt euch!"

„Warum muss ich mit nach draußen kommen? Kannst du Draco nicht alleine suchen? Immerhin ist er dein Verlobter! Und überhaupt wozu die ganze Aufregung? Weihnachten ist doch auch nur ein Tag!" „Jetzt halt aber mal den Rand. Weihnachten ist nur ein Tag im Jahr. Du könntest wenigsten für deine Tochter lachen. Außerdem ist es unser erstes Weihnachtsfest! Bedeutet dir das alles denn gar nichts? Dann kannst du auch gern allein in deinem Zimmer feiern, wenn du uns sowieso nur die Laune verderben willst. Weihnachten ist nun mal ein Festtag und ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich mir nachdem ich letztes Jahr ganz allein in der Klinik saß, das von dir kaputt machen lasse. Wenn du willst, dass wir deine Laune verstehen, dann musst du mit uns darüber reden und uns nicht anmachen. Wir können am wenigsten für deine Laune. Wenn du selbst unserem Gast so unfreundlich gegenüber sein willst ist das dein Problem. Du musst die Konsequenzen tragen." Und mit einem Schwung öffnete Harry die Garderobentür und Draco schob Maximilian hinaus in die Halle.

Alex wurde schneeweiß und fing an zu stottern: „Nein, das kann nicht sein, wie, wo, was, warum jetzt?" Dann schmiss er sich vor Maximilians Rollstuhl auf den Boden, schloss seinen Onkel in die Arme und hielt ihn fest, als ob er ihn nie wieder loslassen würde. „Wo warst du? Warum bist du einfach verschwunden? Konntest du nicht wenigstens einen Brief beantworten und sagen, dass es dir gut geht? Ich dachte du seiest Tod! Ich hab dich so vermisst. Und nicht nur ich, selbst Marie. Wie konntest du nur?" Schluchzend klammerte er sich an Maximilian.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr räusperte Harry sich um die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden zu erlangen. „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich ins Wohnzimmer. Alles weitere denke ich, können wir nachher besprechen, wenn Marie im Bett ist. Ich glaube nämlich, wenn wir noch länger warten kommt die Kleine noch um vor Aufregung." Zusammen gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie schon sehnsüchtig von Marie erwartet wurden. Sobald Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte und alle um den Baum herum saßen lief die Kleine zu ihren Geschenken und fing an sie auszupacken. Nachdem Marie fertig war begannen auch die Erwachsenen ihre Geschenke aus zu packen. Im Gegensatz zu Marie ließen sie sich jedoch Zeit, sodass es der Kleinen bald langweilig wurde und sie anfing sich mir ihren neuen Spielsachen zu beschäftigen.

Von Draco, seiner Familie und Severus bekam Harry neue Sachen für seinen Mal- und Zeichenkoffer, eine Uhr und Bücher. Von seinem Bruder bekam er ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern aus dessen Kindheit bei Maximilian in Kanada. Als Harry ganz am Ende Alex das Bild, welches er an seinem ersten Tag von Marie gemalt hatte übergab, fehlte diesem zuerst einmal die Sprache, dann aber umarmte er seinen Bruder stürmisch.  
Nachdem alle ihre Geschenke ausgepackt hatten setzten sie sich ins Esszimmer und ließen sich von den Elfen bedienen, da Harry diese, genau wie Dracos Eltern und Severus schon vorher, von dem Gast in Kenntnis gesetzt hatten, gab es keinerlei Problem und alle amüsierten sich Bestens.

Es war spät geworden, als die Kleine endlich im Bett lag und Harry, Maximilian, Alexander und Draco endlich Zeit hatten sich zu unterhalten. Maximilian bestand darauf, dass auch Draco Anwesend ist, da er ja schon so gut wie zur Familie gehörte. Harry und Draco hatte Maximilian während des Essens von ihrer Verlobung erzählt und es freute ihn, dass sein Neffe, welcher soviel durch gemacht hatte, jemanden an seiner Seite hatte den er wirklich liebte und der ihn liebte. Langsam fing Maximilian an zu erzählen:  
„Ich war Ende Oktober gerade mit dem Auto unterwegs nach Ottawa, als mir irgendwie jemand in die Fahrerseite gefahren ist. An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich bin dann Anfang Januar aus einem Koma aufgewacht, konnte mich aber an kaum was erinnern. Nur mein Leben in England war noch vollständig da, deshalb bin ich zurück gekommen.

Ich habe gehofft, dass es hier jemanden gibt, der mir helfen kann. Nicht nur mit meinem Gedächtnis aber auch, mein Leben im Rollstuhl in den Griff zu bekommen. Als ich in Godrics Hollow ankam, konnte ich mich nicht mal daran erinnern, dass es euch gibt, geschweige denn das Lily und James tot sind. Es war Sally, welche mir half alles wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sally erzählte mir alles was sie ab der Zeit wusste von wo ich nichts mehr wusste. Im Sommer fing mein Gedächtnis dann langsam an wieder zukommen und seit November weiß ich wieder alles.

Das mit den Briefen die du mir geschrieben hast Alex. Ich habe sie bekommen, wusste aber nicht damit anzufangen. Es tut mir leid." Hier konnte Maximilan nicht mehr weiter sprechen. Als er aufsah bemerkt er, dass die drei jungen Männer Tränen in den Augen hatten. Harry vergrub sich schluchzend in Dracos Schulter und war nicht zu beruhigen. Alle anderen hatten sich inzwischen beruhigt, doch Harry weinte immer noch.  
Selbst Draco war von diesem Gefühlsausbruch überrascht. Er fing sich jedoch schnell und trug Harry, nachdem er sich bei den anderen Beiden entschuldigt hatte, in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte er sich mit Harry aufs Bett und fing an ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln und ihm auf den Nacken zu küssen. Es dauerte lange bis Harry sich beruhigt hatte und sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte, als sei nichts geschehen, und ihn in ein heißes Zungenduell verwickelte. Nach Luft schnappend ließen die beiden von einander ab. Als Harry ihn erneut küsste beschloss Draco Harrys Weinkrampf erst mal auf sich beruhen zulassen. Er würde warten bis Harry von selbst damit anfangen würde.  
Nach einem weiteren Kuss wechselte Harry durch eine Handbewegung die Kleidung der beiden, sodass sie jetzt beide eine Schlafhose trugen. Mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren kuschelte Harry sich an Dracos Brust und war schon kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Draco folgte ihm kurz darauf.

In den nächsten Tagen unterhielt Harry sich viel mit seinem Onkel. Er erzählte ihm über sein Leben bei den Dursleys und was sie ihm alles angetan hatten. Er erzählte von seinen Selbstmordversuchen und von seiner Zeit in St Antonius. Maximilian versprach ihm, ihn bei einem möglichen Prozess als Anwalt zu vertreten. Er meinte, dass seine Behinderung seit Widererlangung seines Gedächtnisses, ihn nicht davon abhalten sollte wieder als Anwalt zu arbeiten. Auch unternahmen die Beiden viele Spaziergänge in der Umgebung von Harrys Haus. Doch an einen Platz wollte Harry allein mit Draco, er wusste jedoch, das es noch dauern würde, bis er soweit sein würde.

Wenn Draco nachmittags von der Uni nach Hause kam bereiteten sie die Hochzeit vor. Sie schrieben Einladungen, überlegten wo sie feiern sollten und wie die Feier aussehen sollte. Das Einladungen schicken war schnell gemacht, denn die Beiden hatten sich einstimmig für eine kleine Feier ausgesprochen, deshalb war die Gästeliste auch relativ kurz.  
Auf Harrys Seite waren es nur Hermine mit Jens und der Kleinen. Ginny, welche Harry seit ihrem Schulabschluss nicht mehr gesehen hatte, da sie im Ausland studierte. Sie hatte ihm jedoch weiterhin geschrieben und war immer noch seine Freundin genau wie Hermine. Ansonsten waren es nur noch Alex, Marie und Maximilian. Alle Anderen waren tot oder er wollte nichts mehr mit ihnen zutun haben.  
Dracos Liste war etwas länger. Er lud neben seinen Eltern und Sev noch einige enge Freunde und seine Großeltern ein. Er hatte zwar Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, doch es wäre 1000 mal schlimmer gewesen, wenn sie es erst nach der Hochzeit erfahren hätten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

So verging der Januar ziemlich schnell und schon war es Februar und die letzten Vorbereitungen mussten getroffen werden. Narzissa hatte sich zwar am Anfang tierisch darüber aufgeregt, dass die beiden unbedingt am 14. Februar, am Valentinstag, heiraten wollten. Ihrer Meinung nach war das zu viel, zu kurzfristig und überhaupt nicht machbar. Für sie schien es unmöglich eine Hochzeitsfeier innerhalb von sieben Wochen zu planen und zu organisieren. Als die beiden ihr dann aber die Gästeliste mit nicht mehr als 15 Gästen präsentierten, war sie beruhigt und fing an zu planen. Sie wollte selbst kochen und sich um Getränke und Ähnliches kümmern. Harry und Draco kannten sie gut genug um ihr, ihren Willen zu lassen, denn sie wussten, dass sie es ohne Hilfe nie schaffen würden rechtzeitig alles organisiert zu bekommen. Auf Harrys Wunsch hin sollte die Hochzeit in Godrics Hollow stattfinden und Draco war von der Idee total begeistert und fing sofort an zu planen in welchem Raum die Trauung sein würde, wo das Essen wäre und wo sie Tanzen würden.

Er besprach sich mit den Hauselfen und ließ sich die Zimmer wieder und wieder so zaubern wie sie nachher aussehen würden. Harry hatte zu seinem Leidwesen bei der ganzen Aktion kein Wort mit zureden, doch das machte ihm nichts aus, er vertraute Draco und wusste, dass es ihm am Ende ohnehin gefallen würde. Aber natürlich war er nicht untätig. Er hatte sich vorgenommen anstelle von Namenskärtchen für den Tisch von jedem Gast ein Bild als Platzkarte zu zeichnen. Damit war er schon total ausgelastet. Immerhin musste er 14 Gäste, sich und Draco zeichnen und die Gemalten dann noch dazu überreden bis nach der Feier an ihren Plätzen zu bleiben, da es sonst ein kleines Chaos geben könnte. Es war ein schweres Stück Arbeit, denn vor allem die Bilder von Blaise und seiner Frau Pansy wollten es nicht einsehen, dass sie sich nicht besuchen durften. Am Ende war Harry so sauer, dass er ihnen damit drohte sie unbeweglich zu zaubern und das saß. Keines der Bilder wagte mehr ihm zu widersprechen. Doch das war nicht das einzige was Harry tat. Er wusste, dass er schon lange dazu bereit war mit Draco zu schlafen, doch er wollte seinen Freund überraschen.

Er plante eine richtige Hochzeitsnacht mit allem drum und dran. Dafür richtete ein Zimmer im ersten Stock her. Das Zimmer hatte eine große Fensterfront nach Osten, sodass sie gemeinsam den Sonnenaufgang beobachten konnten. Wohl nicht am Morgen nach der Hochzeit aber danach, denn die beiden hatte beschlossen nach der Hochzeit in Harrys Haus zu ziehen. Er richtete den Raum ganz neu ein. An die Wände kam ein leichter Creme Ton, der Fußboden wurde aus hellem Lamynaht mit Läufern auf beiden Bettseiten sowie einem großen weichen Teppich vor dem Kamin. Das Bett war ebenfalls aus hellem Holz, genauso wie die Nachttische und die beiden Bücherregale zu beiden Seiten des Kamins. Für die Gardinen und die Bettwäsche wählte Harry ein dunkles Blau. Für die Hochzeitsnacht würde er überall Rosenblätter und Kerzen verteilen. Er wusste, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, dass Draco sein Geschenk nicht gefiel. Zu deutlich war das Verhalten des Blonden in den Wochen seit ihrer Verlobung gewesen.  
Harry hatte keine Angst mehr das er mittendrin bei einer ruckartigen Bewegung Dracos Panik bekommen würde, dazu vertraute er dem Blonden zu sehr.

Endlich war es soweit. Nach alter Tradition durften die Beiden die Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit nicht im selben Zimmer verbringen, deshalb entschloss Harry sich dazu, gleich in ihrem neuen Zuhause zu schlafen, da die Trauung schon um 10 sein sollte und er somit genug Zeit hatte seine Überraschung fertig zustellen. Keiner der Beiden schlief besonders gut, waren sie es doch gewohnt aneinander gekuschelt zu schlafen. Als Draco früh aufstand um sich anzuziehen hatte er das Gefühl überhaupt nicht geschlafen zu haben, doch nach einer Tasse starkem Kaffee verwandelte sich seine Müdigkeit zusehend in Aufregung. Langsam zog Draco sich an. Die Kleidung hatte er zusammen mit seinem Engel ausgesucht. Sie trugen fast das Gleiche, bis auf die Umhänge war ihre Garderobe schwarz, Draco trug dazu einen silbernen und Harry einen grünen Umhang.  
Draco wusste, das er sich nicht beeilen brauchte, denn er würde Harry sowieso erst bei der Trauung sehen.  
Endlich war es soweit. Draco stand am Altar und wartete darauf, dass Alex seinen Bruder hineinführen würde. Sie hatten sich für diese Tradition entschlossen und da Harry der Jüngere und Kleinere von beiden war, hatten sie sich für diese Kombination entschieden. Lächelnd blickte er seinem Engel entgegen als dieser am Arm seines Bruders den Raum betrat und langsam auf ihn zukam. Harry sah hinreißend aus. Als er dann neben Draco stand und ihn leicht auf die Wange geküsst hatte, fing der Pastor mit der Trauung an. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er endlich fragte: Willst du, Harry James Potter, den hier anwesenden Draconis Lucius Malfoy zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren ihn guten, sowie ihn schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit: ja ich will." Harry sah seinem Drachen fest ihn die Augen und sagt klar und deutlich: „Ja ich will!" Und willst auch du, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, den hier anwesenden Harry James Potter zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit: ja ich will!" Draco antwortete mit einem etwas heiserem. „Ja ich will!" „Somit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Mann. Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen." Unter dem Johlen und Klatschen der Gäste küssten die Beiden sich leidenschaftlich.

Danach tauschten sie die Ringe. Sie hatten sich entschieden ihre Verlobungsringe auch als Eheringe zu nehmen, da sie ihnen am Besten von allen Ringen, die sie sich angesehen hatten gefielen. Danach ging es in den Speisesaal. Dort warteten schon die Hauselfen. Auch sie gratulierten dem Paar, bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machten und anfingen die Gäste zu bedienen. Das Festessen war eine heitere Angelegenheit. Harry lernte, dass Slytherins eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm waren. Nachdem er sich einige Zeit mit Blaise und Pansy unterhalten hatte, wandte er sich an Ginny und fragte sie über ihre Zeit nach Hogwarts aus. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie als Heilerin im St. Mungo arbeitete und das der Beruf ihr eine Menge Spaß machen würde.

Als Harry sie jedoch aus Neugierde nach Ron fragte, verschwand ihr Lächeln. Sie erzählte ihm, dass en Padma geheiratet hatte und sie einen ein Monat alten Sohn hatten. Sie erzählte auch, dass Ron alle Versuche seitens Hermine, seine Tochter zu sehen abblockte und ihr sogar gedroht hatte sie wegen Belästigung anzuzeigen. Bei dieser Neuigkeit war Harry außer sich. Er beschloss trotz aller Differenzen zu Ron zu gehen und ihm den Kopf zu waschen, denn er wusste wie sehr Hermine unter dieser Behandlung litt.

Es war spät, als die letzten Gäste endlich gegangen waren und Harry seinem Ehemann sein größtes Geschenk machen konnte. Nachdem er Draco die Augen verbunden hatte, führte er ihn nach oben in ihr neues Schlafzimmer. Nachdem er durch eine Handbewegung die Kerzen entzündet hatte, drehte er Draco mit dem Rücken zum Zimmer und nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab, wobei er anfing seinen Drachen sanft zu küssen. Langsam drehte er seinen Drachen um, um ihm das Zimmer zu zeigen. Als Draco das Zimmer erblickte, musste er schlucken, denn er ahnte was sein Engel vor hatte. „Bist du dir sicher Harry?" „Ich war mir noch nie sicherer."

Langsam führte Harry Draco zu Bett, wobei er ihn immer wieder küsste. Am Bett angekommen drückte er seinen Drachen auf das weiche Laken wobei er nach vorne fiel und auf Draco landete. Diesem schien das jedoch nicht auszumachen, den sofort verstrickte er Harry in einen Kuss. Langsam fuhr er über die Unterlippe seines Mannes, bis dieser endlich einlandet seinen Mund öffnete und das Zungenspiel erwiderte. Als sie sich wegen Sauerstoffmangel von einander trennen mussten, fing Harry langsam an das Hemd seines Geliebten zu öffnen und die nackte Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken. Langsam arbeitete er sich immer weiter, doch fanden seine Lippen dabei den Weg zu Dracos, und an die Stelle hinterm Ohr, von welcher Harry wusste, dass sie seinen Freund in den Wahnsinn trieb, bis an den Hosenbund.

Doch dann wurde er von Draco gestoppt, da dieser es nicht einsah, das Harry noch seine ganzen Sachen trug. Vorsichtig drehte er sich mit Harry um, sodass er jetzt auf seinem Freund saß. Langsam fing auch er an Harry auszuziehen, doch ließ er sich wesendlich mehr Zeit, sodass Harry glaubte vor Sehnsucht umzukommen. Denn Draco ließ sich viel Zeit. Erst küsste er jeden Fleck von Harry Brust, dann fing er an dessen Brustwarzen zu verwöhnen. Während er die eine mit seiner Zunge bearbeitete, massierte er die Andere mit seiner Hand, das Spiel wiederholte er mehrmals. Als Draco sich dann endlich erbarmte seine Reise zu Harry Mittelpunkt fort zusetzen, war dessen Hose schon schmerzhaft eng, doch Draco beachtete dies nicht. Langsam küsste er sich seinen Weg nach unten. Endlich war er am Hosenbund angekommen und öffnete ganz langsam die Hose seines Freundes und zog sie dann samt Boxershorts hinunter. Doch jetzt war es Harry, der auf die Ungerechtigkeit aufmerksam wurde. Unter seinem Freund liegend versuchte er diesen von dessen Beinbekleidung zu befreien, was ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte.

Draco, welcher die Bemühungen seines Freunds mitbekam, stand auf um sich von seinen Hosen zu befreien. Als er wieder bei Harry im Bett lag wusste er nicht was er machen sollte. Er hatte Angst Harry in Panik zu versetzen, doch dann überraschte Harry ihn wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit. „Bitte Draco, ich möchte dich spüren, ich vertrau dir, ich weiß das du mir nicht wehtun wirst! Bitte!" Draco war, gelinde ausgedrückt baff. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet aber damit nun wirklich nicht. Natürlich freute er sich über Harrys Vertrauen. Langsam fing er an die Brust seines Freundes erneut mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten, diesmal gelangte er jedoch schneller ans Ziel, denn auch seine Erregung fing langsam an zu schmerzen. Doch er wollte es auskosten, deshalb fanden seine Lippen erneut den Weg zu Harrys und während sie sich erneut ein heißes Zungenduell lieferten rieb Draco sein Glied an dem seines Freundes. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide kamen mit einem Aufschrei der Erlösung. Lächelnd blickte Draco seinem Freund in die Augen und fing erneut an sich nach unten zu arbeiten, dort nahm er das schon wieder leicht aufgerichtete Glied in die Hand und fing an mit der Zunge darüber zu lecken: „Mhh, du schmeckst gut mein Engel, richtig süß." Er fing an Harry Glied in den Mund zu nehmen, es dann wieder zu entlassen und nur über die Spitzte zu lecken. „Ahh, Draco, bitte nimm mich endlich sonst komme ich, bevor du überhaupt ihn mir bist." Draco musste bei der Ungeduld seines Mannes lächeln.

„Da ist aber jemand ungeduldig." Langsam ließ er eine Hand zum Po seines Freundes wandern und massierte leicht dessen Rosette, während er mit der Anderen nach einem Ölfläschchen griff, welches auf dem Nachttisch stand. Vorsichtig träufelte er sich etwas davon auf den Finger. Bevor er wieder anfing Harrys Rosette zu massieren, sah er seinen Freund an. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" „Ja, jetzt mach schon, oder meine Rache wird furchtbar sein." Lächelnd fing Draco an seinen Ehemann mit einem Finger zu weiten, bis er ihn nachher mit drei Fingern weitete. Immer wieder streifte er die Prostata seines Freundes, was diesen immer wieder aufstöhnen lies. Aber auch der Rest von Harry Körper kam nicht zu kurz immer wieder streichelte Draco über seine Erregung oder die harten Brustwarzen, auch fand sein Mund immer wieder den Weg zu Harrys Mund. „Ah, Draco. Oh, bitte, nimm mich endlich, ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus."

Langsam entfernte Draco seine Finger und brachte sich in Position, um in seinen Freund einzudringen. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" „Ja verdammt, jetzt mach endlich", antwortete Harry gereizt, doch durch seine Erregung ging der gewünschte Tonfall etwas unter. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig drang Draco in seinen Engel ein. Als er völlig in ihm versenkt war, wartete er einen Moment damit Harry sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte und fing dann an sich langsam zu bewegen. Als er auf Harry blickte, sah er das dieser die Augen geschlossen hielt und immer schneller atmete. „Oh mein Gott Draco, schneller, Oh, Ah." Harry schlang die Beine um seinen Freund und Hob sein Becken etwas an, sodass dieser noch tiefer in ihn eindrang und bei jedem Stoß den Punkt traf, der Harry Sterne sehen lies. Ungeduldig kam Harry den Bewegungen seines Freundes immer kräftiger entgegen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und Harry kam mit einem lauten Ahh. Die Muskeln um Dracos Glied zogen sich so fest zusammen, dass er nach einem weiteren Stoss mit einem langgezogenen Oh folgte. Erschöpft lies er sich auf Harry Brust sinken. „Das war wundervoll.

So etwas habe ich nicht nie erlebt. Danke Harry, dass ich das erleben durfte. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe." Harry küssend zog er sich aus ihm zurück und legte sich neben seinen Ehemann, dieser kuschelte sich an seine Brust und zog, nachdem er sie beide mit einem Spruch gereinigt hatte, die Decke über sich und seinen Mann. „Draco, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Ich war schon länger dazu bereit, doch ich wollte dich mit einer Hochzeitsnacht im alten Sinne überraschen.

Wir sind zwar beide keine Jungfrauen mehr gewesen doch es war unser erstes Mal miteinander."  
Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die Beiden ein.

Über ein kleines Kommie würd ich mich tierisch freuen

Sternchen


	15. Die Überraschung

Vielen Dankan meine StammKommischreiber, gugi28 und Leseteufel, die einzigen von dennen ich ein Reviw bekommen habe. Danke an euch Zwei-)

Die Überraschung

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, dachte er alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen. Wie oft hatte er schon diesen Traum, dass er mit Harry schlafen würde und ihm so zeigen könnte wie sehr er ihn liebte. Er seufzte und wollte sich aufsetzten als er bemerkte, dass ihm jemand ihn am Nacken küsste. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte in Harrys Smaragde die ihn liebevoll anblitzten. Es war also kein Traum gewesen.

Bevor er auch noch etwas sagen konnte, fing Harry erneut an ihn zu küssen. Erst vorsichtig und dann immer begieriger. So dauerte es nicht lange und die beiden waren in ein heißes Zungenduell verwickelt. Als sie sich aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels wieder voneinander lösen mussten sah Harry seinen Ehemann verliebt an. Langsam fing er an, Dracos heiße Haut zu streicheln und zu küssen. Ganz langsam arbeitete er sich vorwärts. Draco, welcher inzwischen zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass die letzte Nacht kein Traum gewesen war, entspannte sich unter Harrys Berührungen und ließ sich verwöhnen.

Ganz langsam arbeitete Harry sich über den Oberkörper seines Drachen. Vorsichtig nahm er erst die linke Brustwarze zwischen die Lippen und massierte sie mit seiner Zunge. Als er dann noch anfing daran zu saugen, konnte Draco ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Lächelnd suchte Harry erneut den Weg zu den Lippen seines Lieblings und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Wieder suchten seine Lippen den Weg zu Brust. Diesmal reizte er die andere Brustwarze. Als auch sie vor Erregung fest war, streichelte und küsste er sich seinen Weg immer weiter nach unten. Wie zufällig streichelte er dabei über Dracos leicht aufgerichtetes Glied. Was diesen erneut laut aufstöhnen ließ. Immer näher kam Harry seinem Ziel, doch wollte er Draco noch etwas leiden lassen. Genauso wie er es am Abend vorher mit ihm getan hatte. Vorsichtig küsste und streichelte er um das inzwischen fast ganz aufgerichtete Glied seines Mannes herum, dann fing er an diesen zwischen den Schenkeln zu küssen und streicheln.

Ab und zu fand seine Zunge für wenige Sekunden den Weg zu Dracos Hoden und er leckte einmal kurz darüber, bevor er sich erneut den Innenseiten der Schenkel widmete. Dracos Glied schmerzte inzwischen vor Erregung und Draco wusste, dass er dieser Behandlung nicht mehr lange standhalten konnte und fing an seinen Engel anzuflehen: „Bitte Harry! Tu irgendwas. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Bitte, ich tu auch alles was du willst." Lächelnd näherten sich Harrys Lippen immer mehr dem Ziel seiner Begierde. Vorsichtig leckte er über die Spitze des vor ihm steif aufgerichteten Gliedes. Mit einer Hand zog er vorsichtig die Vorhaut seines Freundes zurück und leckte erneut über die Spitze. Draco konnte gar nicht mehr anders als nur stöhnen, das was Harry da tat, er würde noch verrückt werden. Er wusste, wenn Harry jetzt aufhören würde, würde er sterben.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry das Glied ganz in den Mund und begann daran zu sauen, doch er beließ es nicht dabei. Langsam entließ er es wieder aus seiner warmen Mundhöhle und begann während er es weiter mit seinen Händen bearbeitete die Hoden seines Freundes zu verwöhnen. Er leckte darüber und nahm sie in den Mund. Als Harry jedoch bemerkte, dass Draco kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand nahm er das Glied erneut in den Mund und fing an Schluckbewegungen auszuüben. Das war zuviel für Draco. Mit einem lauten, befreienden Stöhnen ergoss er sich ihn Harry Mund. Harry schluckte alles hinunter und leckte seinen Ehemann sauber.

Harry, dessen Glied inzwischen vor Erregung schmerzte, lächelte seinen Mann an und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Draco, darf ich dich nehmen? Ich habe noch nie die Führung gehabt und ich möchte dir nicht wehtun. Bitte sag mir wenn es weh tut." „Ja, Harry, bitte nimm mich. Ich möchte dich spüren und hab keine Angst. Du wirst alles richtig machen." Nach diesen Worten nahm Harry etwas von der Creme, welche Draco am Abend zuvor benutzt hatte, auf seine Finger und fing an Dracos Rosette zu massieren. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig führte er einen Finger in seinen Freund ein. Als er merkte, dass Draco keine Schmerzen hatte fing er langsam an diesen zu bewegen. Nach einiger Zeit nahm er noch einen zweiten Finger dazu. Er weitete ihn schließlich mit drei Fingern. Immer wieder berührte er Dracos Prostata, was diesen laut auf stöhnen ließ. „Harry, bitte nimm mich endlich. Ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus." Das waren die Worte auf die Harry gewartet hatte. Vorsichtig ersetzte er die Finger durch sein tropfendes Glied. Er wartete einen Moment, bis er sicher war, das Draco sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte und fing dann langsam an sich zu bewegen. Erst langsam und vorsichtig und mit der Zeit immer schneller. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich, dass er nicht auf Draco fallen würde und mit der anderen suchte er den Weg zu dessen Glied, um es leicht zu massieren.  
"Harry, bitte ziehe dich einen Moment zurück und drehe dich auf den Rücken. Ich möchte auf dir sitzen. Dir richtig in die Augen sehn können und dich verwöhnen." Kurz darauf ließ Draco sich auf dem Glied seines Engel nieder und begann sein Becken kreisen zu lassen. Mit seinen Händen streichelte er Harrys Oberkörper, dieser kam aus dem Stöhnen gar nicht mehr heraus. Vorsichtig nahm er Dracos Glied erneut in die Hand und fing an es sanft zu streicheln, er schob die Vorhaut erneut zurück und strich mit seinem Daumen immer wieder über die unbedeckte Spitzte.

Das Schlafzimmer war von Stöhnen gefüllt und es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis die Beiden gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt heraus schrieen.

Erschöpft aber glücklich kuschelten sie sich eng an einander. Draco fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Danke Harry, ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie glücklich ich bin dich zu haben. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass wir je mit einander schlafen werden. Doch ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens hätte darauf verzichten können."

Ein Lächeln zierte Harrys Gesicht als er seinen Mann küsste. „Ich weiß Drache. Ich liebe dich genauso doll. Jetzt sollten wir aber vielleicht doch langsam mal unseren Gästen Gesellschaft leisten. Immerhin gibt es in einer Stunde Mittagessen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die nächsten Wochen flogen nur so an den Beiden vorbei. Die Flitterwochen mussten die beiden leider verschieben, da Draco nur noch fünf Wochen Unterricht hatte und danach seine Abschlussarbeiten schreiben würde. Daher vergrub er sich, sobald er von der Uni nach Hause kam, in seinem Arbeitszimmer und kam nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten heraus.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten sich entschieden für diese Zeit noch auf Malfoy Manor zu bleiben, da ihr neues Zuhause bis auf das Schlaf- und Esszimmer noch nicht eingerichtet war.

Harry machte das Ganze wenig aus. Er war damit beschäftigt, dass Haus einzurichten.

Das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, drei Gästezimmer mit angeschlossenem Bad, sowie das Badezimmer der beiden waren fertig. Harry hatten jedem Raum eine persönliche Note gegeben und überall waren kleine Raffinessen zu entdecken.

An die Wohnzimmerwände hatte er ein helles Gelb gezaubert. Der Boden war aus einem rötlichen Holz, während die Möbel in Dunkelblau gehalten waren. Die Holzteile der Möbel hatten die gleich Farbe wie der Boden. Rechts und Links neben dem Kamin standen Bücherregale, mit den alten Schulbüchern und denen, die sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatten. Vor dem Kamin lag ein gemütlicher Teppich, welcher zum Kuscheln einlud. Einige von Harrys gemalten Bilder hingen an den Wänden. Sie zeigten verschiedene Personen und Gegenden. Auf einem waren Harry und Draco selbst zu sehen. Es war eine Abzeichnung ihres Abschlussfotos. Es war auch das einzige, welches Harry mit Muggelfarben gemalt hatte, denn er wusste, dass die Bilder ihr eigenes Leben führten und er wollte nicht riskieren das sein und das Abbild seines Geliebten, sie in irgendeiner Weise in Verlegenheit bringen konnten. Auf einem kleinen Ecktisch standen Fotos von ihren Familien. Neben dem von Harrys Eltern stand ein Lilienstrauß. Harry konnte einfach nicht anders. Er fand diese Blumen sehr passend.

Die Küchewände war in Weiß gehalten, ebenso die Möbel. Der Tisch mit acht Stühlen stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Der Küchentür gegenüber, befand sich eine Tür welche hinaus in einen kleinen Küchengarten führte. Dort wollte Harry im Frühling Gemüse anbauen. Auch hier in der Küche standen Blumen und hingen Bilder an der Wand.

Das Büro von Draco und ein Atelier für sich selbst hatte Harry im Dachgeschoss eingerichtet. Durch einen Zauber ließ sich das Dach durchsichtig zaubern, sodass er immer genug Licht haben würde. Im Notfall aber niemand hineinsehen konnte, denn er wollte ja niemanden erschrecken, falls sie es einmal nicht zum Bett schaffen sollten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry grinsen. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte er sich gerade mal von seinem Drachen umarmen lassen und jetzt hatten sie Sex und er dachte schon an Plätze außerhalb der Sicherheit, die ihm ihr Schlafzimmer gab.

Es waren aber immer noch Räume übrig und Harry überlegte, was er mit ihnen machen konnte. Nach einigen Überlegungen entschied er sich dazu, dass Wohnzimmer zu verlegen und aus dem, als Wohnzimmer gedachten Raum, einen Wintergarten zu machen. Gesagt getan. Zwei Tage später war er mit der Umräumaktion fertig.

Morgen würde Draco seine letzte Prüfung haben. Sobald er fertig sein würde, würde er ihm das neu eingerichtete Haus zeigen, denn Draco wusste zwar, dass Harry an dem Haus arbeitete, jedoch nicht in welchem Ausmaße. Der Kleinere war schon auf die Reaktion seines Freundes gespannt, wenn er ihn durch das Haus führen würde.

Als Harry am Abend nach Hause apparieren wollte fiel ihm ein, dass er sich Ron noch einmal vorknöpfen wollte. Also nahm er ein Pergament zur Hand und schrieb Ginny einen Brief.

_Hey Gin, _

ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich mir Ron vorknöpfen wollte. Nun ist es endlich soweit. Ich brauche aber deine Hilfe. Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass Ron am Sonntag Vormittag im Burrow ist?

Ich hoffe du kannst das einrichten.  
Bis dann Harry

Als Harry danach nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehrte, wartete Draco schon auf ihn und begrüßte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Na mein Kleiner, wie war dein Tag so? Schon alles geplant, sodass wir morgen Abend gleich anfangen können?" „Alles geplant mein Süßer. Ich hab noch vier freie Räume. Was meinst du, was sollen wir mit ihnen anfangen?"  
„Gute Frage Engel. Hast du an Gästezimmer gedacht?" „Ich hab drei geplant." „Das sollte reichen! Uns fällt schon was ein warte nur ab. Meist ergeben sich die Dinge aus dem Augenblick heraus.

Jetzt sollten wir aber ins Esszimmer. Meine Eltern warten sicher schon auf uns, außerdem hab ich von der ganzen Lernerei Hunger." „Du hast immer Hunger, Drache", meinte Harry lächelnd und folgte seinem Ehemann ins Esszimmer.

Es wurde ein schöner Abend. Nach dem Essen zogen sich die beiden in ihr Zimmer zurück. Schon auf dem Weg fing Draco an Harry begierig zu küssen und als sie das Zimmer erreicht hatten, hatte er schon dessen Hemd geöffnet. Sanft schob er Harry zum Bett, wobei er ihn immer wieder küsste. „Ah, Draco. Meinst du, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist? Immerhin hast du morgen eine Prüfung!" „Aber erst um 13:00 Uhr! Also sehe ich nicht ein warum wir es nicht genießen sollten! Oder hast du noch etwas Anderes vor?" Grinsend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und ließ sich von seinem Drachen verwöhnen.

Später lag Harry erschöpft aber glücklich in den Armen seines Drachen und kuschelte sich an dessen kräftige Brust. Draco hatte ihn an diesem Abend drei mal über die Klippe springen lassen. Einmal mit seinem Mund, einmal hatte Draco ihn genommen und einmal war sein Drache auf ihm geritten. Es war ein unbeschreiblicher Abend. Langsam fielen Harry die Augen zu und er kuschelte sich im Schlaf noch fester an seinen Engel.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte bemerkte, dass es schon fast Mittagszeit war und das er alleine im Bett war. Ihm blieb jedoch nicht viel Zeit darüber nach zu denken, denn schon ihm nächsten Moment musste er ins Bad rennen und sich übergeben. Es war schon der fünfte Tag in Folge, dass ihm nach dem Aufwachen schlecht wurde. Das war doch nicht normal.  
Er beschloss nach dem Essen einen Heiler aufzusuchen und sich untersuchen zu lassen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sprang er unter die Dusche Dann zog er sich an und ging fröhlich pfeifend hinunter zum Mittagessen.

„Guten Morgen Harry. Schöne Grüße von Draco. Er ist vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Haus. Ich soll dir sagen er liebt dich. Er will dich um 17:00 in eurem Café treffen. Er meint, du wüsstest schon wo." „Danke Cissa, was gibt's zum Essen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger." Lächelnd betrachtete Narzissa Malfoy ihren Schwiegersohn. Es war kaum zu glauben wie gut es Harry ging. „Ich glaube Draco hat mit seinem ständigen Hunger eine schlechten Einfluss auf dich" Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm die Salatschüssel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zwei Stunden später saß Harry im Wartezimmer eines Heilers und wartete aus die Ergebnisse seiner Blut und Urin Probe. Gelangweilt nahm er eine Zeitung zur Hand und begann darin zu lesen. Er merkte schnell, dass es eine Zeitung für werdende Mütter war, dennoch las er weiter. Vielleicht würden Draco und er irgendwann auch mal Kinder bekommen.

„Mr. Potter-Malfoy, kommen sie bitte."  
Nervös folgte Harry dem Heiler in das Behandlungszimmer und setzte sich auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl.

„Mr. Potter-Malfoy, ich muss ihnen Gratulieren. Sie sind in der sechsten Woche schwanger. Sie sollten sich ab jetzt etwas schonen. Keinen Stress oder ähnliches. Es ist in unserer Welt zwar nichts Besonderes, dass Männer Kinder bekommen, doch sind diese Schwangerschaften immer etwas schwerer."

Harry konnte gar nicht anders, als den Arzt geschockt anzusehen. Natürlich wusste er das es möglich war, das sowohl er als auch Draco schwanger werden konnte, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Doch er freute sich jetzt schon darauf den kleinen Zwerg in den Armen zu halten und zu sehen wie er aussah. Ein bisschen Angst hatte er aber vor Dracos Reaktion. Wie würde der Blonde auf die Schwangerschaft reagieren? Sie hatten sich noch nicht damit auseinander gesetzt ob sie überhaupt Kinder wollten. Ach was, schalt er sich innerlich, Draco wird sich freuen. Er liebt Kinder.

„Mr. Potter-Malfoy, gibt es sonst noch etwas was sie wissen wollen? Wenn nicht, sehen wir uns in vier Wochen, zur nächsten Untersuchung wieder."

„Danke Heiler Marit. Ich werde mich schonen. Gibt es sonst noch Dinge, die ich beachten muss? Darf ich weiter hin mit meinem Mann schlafen, oder schadet das dem Kind? Muss ich irgendetwas bei der Ernährung beachten?"

„Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu beachten. Sie dürfen auch weiterhin mit ihrem Mann Sex haben. Seien sie jedoch vorsichtig. Zum Ende der Schwangerschaft würde ich dann von Sex abraten. Aber sie müssen ja nicht unbedingt Sex haben um sich zu befriedigen. Lassen sie sich einfach mal verwöhnen. Zu der Ernährung gibt ihnen meine Sprechstundenhilfe noch einige Informationen mit. Sie ist die gleiche wie bei Frauen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Später saß Harry in seinem und Dracos Lieblings Café in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse und wartete auf seinen Engel. Um punkt fünf kam Draco in das kleine Café. Er entdeckte Harry und kam zu ihm. Nachdem er ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte setzte er sich ihm gegenüber. „Sobald ich einen Kaffee getrunken habe können wir los. Ich bin schon total neugierig, was du dir überlegt hast."  
Kurz darauf traten die beiden aus dem Kamin in der Küche ihres neuen Zuhauses.  
Draco war platt, als er bemerkte, das schon alles fertig eingerichtet war. „Du hast alles alleine gemacht. Das musste doch nicht sein. Das ist doch viel zu viel Arbeit. Aber es ist wundervoll. Danke Harry."

„Was hätte ich denn sonst in den letzten Wochen tun sollen Drache? Du musstest lernen. Sev ist in Hogwarts und Alex und Marie sind mit Maximilian in Kanada. Es braucht dir aber nicht Leid zu tun. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht zu überlegen wie alles aussehen soll. Du kannst dich, wenn du willst, noch an den letzten vier Räumen austoben. Stopp, es sind nur noch drei. Einer ist verplant."  
Grinsend sah Harry seinen Freund an, dieser verstand jedoch noch nicht einmal Bahnhof.  
„Wieso, verplant? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Du willst doch keine zwei Schlafzimmer? Oder?" Gespielt ängstlich sah Draco seinen Engel an.  
„Nicht in der Art wie du vielleicht meinst, komm mit ich zeig es dir." Mit diesen Worten zog er den Blonden hinter sich her, zu einem der noch leeren Zimmer. Mit einer Handbewegung war das Zimmer eingerichtet. Vor dem Fenster stand eine Wiege. An der Wand stand ein Wickeltisch und daneben eine Kommode mit einigen Kuscheltieren darauf. Die Wände waren in einem zarten Grün gestrichen.  
„Hä, wozu brauchen wir ein Kinderzimmer?" Draco war jetzt total verwirrt. „Oder, nein, das kann nicht sein. Du bist schwanger?"

Harry wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, Draco umarmte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Wir bekommen wirklich ein Kind? Seit wann? Oh Harry ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich mich freue." Immer wieder küsste Draco den Kleineren. „  
„In unserer Hochzeitsnacht!" meinte Harry lächelnd und erwiderte die Küsse voller Hingabe.

Wie immer würde ich mich über Kommis freuen

Sternchen


	16. Fuchsbau Teil 1

Danke für eure lieben Kommis, sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat ich habe einfach keinen sinnvollen und schönen Anschluss gefunden

Vielen Dank an meine Kommisschreiber des Letzten Chapters

Gugi29: Alles kommt wies kommen muss, mehr Reaktionen in diesem Teil.

Leseteufel: Deine Frage, wie Harry schwanger werden konnte wird leider erst im nächsten Teil aufgedeckt. Hab Geduld, die Auflösung kommt bestimmt.

DracoTheFerret: Da kann ich dir nur recht geben.

Carika: Auf die Antworten zu deinen Fragen wirst du leider noch ein wenig warten müssen, da bin ich mir nämlich auch noch nicht ganz sicher

Sonoko: Danke für Kommi. Ich Liebe Babys auch, sie sind einfach zu knuddelig.

Fabeli: Danke fürs Kommi.

Citysweeper: Freut mich, dass du s doch noch gelesen hast. Ich kann dich Beruhigen Harry wird nicht sterben, versprochen.

_Jetzt aber zur Story_

**Fuchsbau Teil 1**

Lächelnd lösten sich die Zwei von einander. Draco sah seinen Engel verliebt an und umarmte ihn erneut. „Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich machst Kleiner. Ich habe mir schon immer Kinder gewünscht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Wunsch so schnell in Erfüllung geht. Ich hatte mich schon von dem Wunsch verabschiedet je Kinder zu haben, denn auch wenn wir nie Sex hätten haben können, hätte ich dich nicht verlassen. Dazu liebe ich dich einfach zu sehr. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich anfangen sollte." Mit diesen Worten küsste er Harry erneut. Langsam arbeitete er sich über das ganze Gesicht und den Hals hinunter, bevor er jedoch Harry Hemd öffnen konnte und fortzufahren wurde er von diesem gestoppt. „So gern ich es weiter führen würde Süßer, aber deine Eltern kommen gleich zum Essen und ich bin mir sicher sie wären nicht erfreut, wenn wir sie einfach stehen lassen würden. Morgen lasse ich mich dann aber den ganzen Tag von dir verwöhnen." Lächelnd lies Draco von dem Kleineren ab und begab sich zur Tür. „Dann komm. Ziehen wir uns um und gehen ins Wohnzimmer."

Kurz darauf saßen die Beiden eng aneinander geschmiegt auf einem der Wohnzimmersofas und sahen sich verliebt an. Nach einer Weile unterbrach Draco den Blickkontakt und nahm Harrys Hände fest in seine eigenen. Ich möchte, dass du es meinen Eltern sagst. Immerhin bist du die werdende Mutter. Du braust keine Angst zu haben. Sie werden sich genauso sehr freuen wie ich", fügte er lächelnd hinzu als er Harrys ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Meinst du wirklich? Okay, ich werde es ihnen sagen, aber auf meine Art." „Alles was du willst. Jetzt aber leise, sie kommen." Gespannt blickten die Beiden auf das Feuer, welches sich grün gefärbt hatte. Grinsend erhoben sie sich, als ihr Kamin die beiden älteren Malfoys etwas verruhst ausspuckte.

Sofort erschien eine Hauselfe und reichte den beiden je eine Kleiderbürste. Nachdem sich das Ehepaar gesäubert hatte begrüßten sie lächelnd ihre Gastgeber. „Schön ist es hier. Das hast du wirklich schön hinbekommen Harry", meinte Narzissa wohl wollend nachdem sie sich im Zimmer umgesehen hatte. Danach umarmte sie erst Draco und dann Harry. Lucius stimmte ihr mit einem Kopfnicken zu bevor er die beiden ebenfalls begrüßte.

Es ploppte und neben Harry erschien eine Elfe: „Master, Harry, Sir, das Essen ist angerichtet. Soll Svenja es auftragen?" „Das wäre nett, wir kommen gleich", meinte Draco, die Elfe freundlich anlächelnd.

Kurz darauf saßen die vier am Esstisch und genossen das, von der kleinen Elfe, zubereitete Essen. Es gab vorweg einen kleinen gemischten Salat. Als Hauptspeise Lachslasagne und zum Nachtisch eine Mangocreme. Die kleine Elfe versank fast im Boden, als sie für ihre Kochkünste gelobt wurde. Bedankte sich aber artig und verschwand dann so schnell sie konnte zurück in die Küche.

Nach dem Essen setzten sich die vier ins Wohnzimmer um noch etwas zu trinken und sich ein wenig zu unterhalten. Danach wollte Harry den beiden noch das Haus zeigen, doch vorher musste er seine Neuigkeit los werden. „Was kann ich euch anbieten, Scotch, Whiskey Martini, Cognac?" Draco und sein Vater nahem einen Scotch, während Narzissa einen Martini trank. Grinsend servierte Harry ihnen die Drinks, bevor er sich mit einem Glas Saft neben Draco aufs Sofa kuschelte und sich gemütlich an dessen Schulter lehnte. Draco, der wusste was Harry vor hatte, tat als ob alles in Ordnung wäre und begann sich mit seinen Eltern zu unterhalten. Seinem Vater schien nichts auf zu fallen, doch Narzissa sah Harry immer wieder skeptisch an. Sie schien schwer zu überlegen. Nach einiger Zeit sah man die Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht.

Harry und Draco konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Narzissa aufsprang und sie gleichzeitig umarmte. Es schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören, dass sich sowohl der Saft als auch der Scotch auf ihrem Kleid verteilten. Nachdem sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte sah sie die beiden mit einem breiten Lächeln an. „Und wer ist es und seit wann? Los redet schon. Ich will es wissen." Jetzt schien auch Lucius aus seinem Schock, in den Narzissa ihn durch ihre Handlung gesetzt hatte, aufzuwachen. Er guckte seine Frau an als ob sie nicht mehr ganz bei Trost sei.

„Narzissa Liebes, geht es dir gut? Sollen wir nicht lieber noch Hause, so dass du dich ein wenig ausruhen kannst?" „Papperlapapp Lucius mir geht es blendet. Ich habe nur gerade begriffen was mich seit dem Essen an dem Verhalten der Beiden , besser gesagt an dem von Harry, gestört hat. Sag bloß dir ist nicht aufgefallen?" Langsam wurde Lucius sauer. In diesem Raum schienen alle etwas zu wissen und keiner wollte es ihm sagen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, nun sag schon!", schnaubte er wütend. Narzissa ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und fing an zu sprechen, als ob sie mit einem Kleinkind reden würde. „Na gut, also ganz von vorne! Was hat Harry heute zum Abendessen getrunken? Genau, Wasser! Und was trinkt Harry sonst immer? Genau, er trink genau wie wir anderen ein Glas Wein. Jetzt frage ich mich warum tat er das. Warum trank er während wir alle einen Drink hatten Saft." Lucius sah seine Frau an, als würde er an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.

Mit einem Schlag änderte sich jedoch sein Gesichtsausdruck und dir beiden jungen Männer wurden erneut fast zerquetscht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr zwei. Wieso habt ihr es nicht gleich gesagt? Ich bin stolz auf euch, ihr werdet die besten Eltern sein die sich ein Kind wünschen kann." 

Die vier unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit über alle möglichen Dinge. Narzissa gab den Beiden Tipps, was während der Schwangerschaft zu beachten war und so weiter.  
Vor allem empfahl sie Harry sich einen Arzt in der Nähe zu suchen, da er ab der zehnten Woche nicht mehr apparieren durfte und ab dem fünften Monat auch kein Flohpulver mehr benutzen sollte, denn Portschlüssel standen seit dem Vorfall im vierten Jahr außer Frage. Sie versprach sich um zu hören und ihm einen guten und zuverlässigen Arzt heraus zu suchen. Auch versprach sie Severus um Tränke für die morgendliche Übelkeit zu bitten.  
Irgendwann schlief Harry, welcher sich auf Dracos Schoss gesetzt hatte vor Erschöpfung ein. Schmunzelnd strich ihm Draco über die Wange.

„Ich bringe ihn am besten ins Bett. Die ganze Aufregung hat ihn wohl doch ziemlich mitgenommen. Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse, dass ich euch so einfach raus schmeiße, aber auch ich könnte jetzt gut eine Mütze Schlaf vertragen." Entschuldigend sah er seine Eltern an. Es war nämlich gerade mal 21:30 Uhr. „Das ist doch gar kein Problem Draco. Wir verschieben die Hausbesichtigung einfach auf nächstes Wochenende, da wie es aussieht, unser Samstagsessen jetzt erst einmal hier stattfinden wird."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der nächste Tag verlief, bis auf einen kurzen Besuch von Severus, welcher Harry eine große Auswahl an Tränken brachte, ziemlich ruhig.  
Je später es jedoch wurde desto nervöser wurde Harry. Er hatte doch ein wenig Angst vor dem morgigen Besuch im Fuchsbau, doch Draco versprach ihm nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Irgendwann schlief Harry dann doch ein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Im Fuchsbau

Als Draco am nächsten morgen aufwachte bemerkte er, dass Harry nicht mehr im Bett lag. Gedankenverloren stand er auf um ins Bad zu gehen, als er die Tür öffnete viel sein Blick auf Harry, der leicht grünlich an die Wand gelehnt, neben der Toilette saß. Bevor Draco noch irgendetwas sagen konnte beugte Harry sich erneut über das Porzellan. Langsam ging Draco auf seinen Engel zu und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Shh Kleiner, entspann dich."

Als Harry aufsah bemerkte Draco die Tränen in dessen Augen und wurde sofort besorgt. „Hey, was ist denn? Sollen wir Ginny absagen und du legst dich wieder hin?", fragte er besorgt. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand vorsichtig auf. „Wenn ich es heute nicht tue, verliere ich wieder den Mut dazu. Mir geht es auch schon wieder ganz gut. Es ist immer nur der erste Moment nach dem Aufstehen.

Jetzt sollten wir uns aber langsam beeilen. Ginny hat geschrieben, dass wir zum Frühstück eingeladen sind. Sie schreibt auch, dass Molly sich freut uns wieder zu sehen und, dass sie hofft, dass wir Ron zur Vernunft bringen können, denn auch sie will ihr Enkelkind endlich kennen lernen." Mit diesen Worten zog Harry sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf und ging die Treppe hinunter. Draco folgte seinem Mann wenig später. Er war zwar immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert von dessen Vorhaben, ließ ihn jedoch gewähren.

Kurz darauf standen die beiden vor der Tür zum Fuchsbau. Harry wollte gerade klingeln, als die Tür aufflog und Ron vor ihnen stand. Dieser brauchte nur einen kleinen Moment um sich von seinem Schreck zu erholen. „Harry, was willst du hier und dann noch mit dem Fettchen? Habe ich dir nicht klar gemacht, dass unsere Freundschaft vorbei ist? Wenn du wegen Hermine hier bist kannst du gleich wieder gehen, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Aber das weißt du sicherlich schon. Sie hat ja lange genug bei diesem Abschaum gewohnt. Wie kannst du nur mit ihm zusammen sein? Er ist ein Malfoy und noch dazu ein Mann. Deine Eltern und Sirius wären enttäuscht." Bevor Ron noch irgendetwas sagen konnte hatte Mrs. Weasley, welche durch die Stimmen zur Tür gelockt worden war ihrem Sohn eine geklebt. „Ronald Weasley! Wie kannst du es wagen? Harry war dein bester Freund und du lässt ihn einfach so fallen. Er liebt Draco und Draco liebt ihn, nimm es endlich so hin!" Ron sah seine Mutter noch einmal wütend an und ging dann, keinen der Drei eines Blickes würdigend, zurück ins Haus.

Lächelnd wandte Molly sich an ihre Gäste. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie Leid es mir tut. Er will es einfach nicht begreifen. Jetzt kommt aber erst einmal rein, ihr müsst ja schon ganz durch gefroren sein. Setzt euch schon mal an den Tisch. Ich rufe inzwischen die anderen, damit wir dann essen können. Unterhalten können wir uns ja dabei oder danach." Lächelnd verließ sie die Küche um ihre Familie zusammen zu trommeln. Ein wenig unsicher setzte Harry sich neben Draco an den Tisch und griff nach dessen Hand, als ob er sich an ihm festhalten müsse um nicht weg zu laufen.

Bevor Draco jedoch noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und die momentanen Bewohner der Fuchsbaues traten ein. Es waren Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill und Ron. Letzterer sah die Gäste wütend an, bevor er sich so weit weg wie möglich von ihnen entfernt am Tisch nieder ließ.

Wie immer erwarte ich massenhaft Kommis

Bis zu nächsten Teil Sternchen


	17. Fuchsbau Teil 2

Vielen Dank für sie lieben Kommis, sorry, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Teil.

Fuchsbau Teil 2

Besorgt blickte Draco immer wieder zu seinem Engel, doch Harry schien es gut zu gehen. Er ass zwar nur sehr wenig, unterhielt sich dafür aber hervorragend mit Ginny und Charlie, welcher zur Zeit Urlaub hatte und diesen nutzte um seine Familie mal wieder zu besuchen.

Die beiden hatten sich dazu entschlossen der Familie Weasley erst einmal noch nicht von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, auf jeden Fall nicht solange Ron dabei war.  
„Das Essen ist wie immer ausgezeichnet Molly. Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Das nächste Mal müsst ihr aber unbedingt zu uns kommen", meinte Harry lächelnd, doch an dieser Stelle wurde er von Ron unterbrochen. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass wir in diese Schlangenhöhle kommen. Bist du jetzt total verrückt? Haben die dir ne Gehirnwäsche verpasst?", fragte er seinen ehemaligen besten Freund.  
„Wenn du aufgepasst hättest Ronald, hättest du mitbekommen, wie ich Mutter und Vater von Harrys und Dracos Haus erzählt habe", kam ein bissiger Kommentar von Ginny. „Na und? Das ist doch bestimmt genau so eine dunkle Höhle wie die Schlangenhöhle", gab Ron bissig zurück.  
Jetzt reichte es Draco, „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst meine Familie zu beleidigen kannst du dir schon mal ein Bett im St. Mungo aussuchen und zur Vorsicht noch einen Sarg!", fuhr er den Rothaarigen wütend an. „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Reicht es dir nicht, dass du Hermine unglücklich gemacht hast? Musst du jetzt auch noch Harry unglücklich machen? Meinst du nicht auch, dass er am meisten von uns allen ein Anrecht darauf hat glücklich zu sein, nach allem was er erlebt hat? Er war immer derjenige, der auf alle Rücksicht nehmen musste. Nie durfte er er selbst sein. Er hat euch allen den Arsch gerettet und du, als sein ehemals bester Freund, hast nichts besseres zu tun als ihn zu beschimpfen." Wütend sah Draco Ron an und nahm Harrys Hand fest in seine. Er merkte, wie dieser anfing zu zittern und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ist es meine Schuld wenn Hermine keinen Sex mehr mit mir haben will nur weil sie schwanger ist? Sie war meine Frau und hatte das zu tun was ich will. Ich werde mich niemals mit ihr treffen, dass sage ich euch gleich, wenn ihr also deswegen hier seit könnt ihr gleich wieder gehen. Ich werde euch auch nicht besuchen. Ihr seit doch einfach nur ekelig", spie Ron Draco entgegen. Bevor jedoch noch jemand was sagen konnte presste Harry sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte aus der Küche. Alles bis auf Draco sahen ihm geschockt hinterher. Dieser wand sich an Ginny, welche von den Anwesenden wohl am ruhigsten war und sprach sie an: „Kannst du mir sagen wo das nächste Bad ist?" Ginny sah ihn einen Augenblick an, deutete ihm dann jedoch die Richtung.  
Dankend rannte Draco seinem Liebsten hinterher. Dieser umarmte wie schon am morgen die Toilette und übergab ihr das eben gegessene Frühstück. Beruhigend strich Draco seinem Mann über den Rücken und wischte ihm mit einem feuchten Tuch die Stirn ab. Als Harry sein Gespräch mit der Toilette beendet hatte, gab er ihm ein Glas Wasser, so dass er sich den Mund ausspülen konnte. „Langsam glaube ich du liebst die Toilette mehr als mich", meinte der Blonde gespielt beleidigt. Doch ein Blick seitens Harry brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Langsam gingen die Beiden zurück in die Küche, wo sie von einer besorgten Molly erwartet wurden. Ein Blick auf Ginny sagte Draco, das sie es wusste. Er deutete ihr aber an zu schweigen. „Harry Darling, was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut? Willst du dich einen Moment hinlegen?", fragte ihn eine sehr besorgt aussehende Molly.

Harry schüttelte jedoch nur stumm den Kopf und setzte sich langsam auf seinen Platz. „Ein Tee wäre nett", meinte er etwas matt. Sofort hatte Molly ihm diesen gezaubert und ihm vor die Nase gestellt. Langsam Trank Harry seinen Tee und merkte, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten.

„Danke Molly, dass hat gut getan. Ich muss mir wohl irgendwo den Magen verdorben haben", meinte er lächelnd.

Nachdem der Tisch abgeräumt war und sich alle bis auf Ron, welcher schon bei Harrys Toilettenbesuch verschwunden war, eingefunden hatten, sah Harry lächelnd in die Runde und zog einen verkleinerten Karton aus der Tasche und vergrößerte ihn mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand. Heraus holte er einige Fotos welche er Molly und den Anderen reichte. „Da Ron uns unmissverständlich klar gemacht hat, dass er mit den Beiden nichts zu tun haben will, denke ich, freut ihr euch bestimmt mehr über die Fotos als der Kamin." Lächelnd sah er zu wie die Weasley die Fotos rumgaben und sich jedes einzelne genau ansahen.  
Nach einiger Zeit wand sich Molly mit Tränen in den Augen an Harry. „Danke Harry, das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Meinst du Hermine würde sich mal mit mir treffen? Ich würde mich furchtbar gerne mit ihr unterhalten." Harry nickt lächelnd und gab Molly eine Visitenkarte von Hermine. „Hier, die hat sie mir extra für euch mitgegeben. Sie würde sich sehr über eine Nachricht von einem von euch freuen." Dankbar nahm Molly die Karte aus Harrys ausgestreckter Hand und lies sie in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

„Erzählt! Was macht ihr sonst so?", forderte sie die beiden Männer auf zu erzählen. „Na ja, ihr wisst ja inzwischen, dass es Harry im letzten Jahr nicht sonderlich gut ging und er deshalb sein Studium abgebrochen hat. Jedoch hat er während seiner Behandlung angefangen zu malen und zu zeichnen und ich muss sagen er ist wirklich gut. Ich werde sobald ich mein Zeugnis bekomme habe eine Anwaltskanzlei in der Winkelgasse eröffnen und Harry wird eine kleine Galerie aufmachen, für welche wir dann in fünf Monaten eine Vertretung suchen werden, damit Harry sich auf die Geburt unseres ersten Kindes vorbereiten kann. Zeichnen kann er ja schließlich auch dort", gab Draco bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Du bist schwanger und ihr sagt nichts?" Liebevoll tadelte die Hexe die beiden jungen Männer.  
„Hätte ich das gewusst... Deshalb war dir vorhin schlecht Harry Darling, hättest du doch was gesagt, ich hätte dir einen Trank geben können", meinte sie liebevoll an den immer noch leicht blassen Harry gewand.

„Das ist wirklich lieb Molly, aber von den Tränken wird mir noch schlechter." Kaum hatte Harry geendet fiel er ohnmächtig in Dracos Schoß. Dieser war total überrascht, reagierte aber sofort. „Ich muss ihn sofort nach Hause bringen und Severus rufen. Charlie kannst du mir bitte helfen?", fragte der Blonde aufgeregt.

„Draco, ruf Severus doch einfach hierher", bot Molly dem total neben sich stehenden Draco an.

„Danke Molly, aber Harry sollte doch lieber noch zu Hause aufwachen. Der Arzt meint es ist besser so." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, mit einem ohnmächtigem Harry, durch den Kamin.

Bis bald Sternchen


	18. Arztbesuch

Zu den Kommis.

**Leseteufel**: Strfenen kommen noch keine Angst.

**Citysweeper**: Ich bin schon dabei, der bekommt sein Fett noch weg.

**BlueEyes**: Ich gebe dir 100 recht, er hat einen an der Klatsche.

**Black Angel**: Danke fürs Kommi.

Weiter gehts

Arztbesuch

Vorsichtig legte Draco seinen Engel auf das Sofa, welches dem Kamin am nächsten war und warf dann Flohpulver in den Kamin, um nach Severus zu rufen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und dessen Kopf erschien im Feuer.   
„Draco, was ist denn los, ich dachte ihr seit bei den Weasleys. Ist etwas mit Harry passiert." Besorgt blickte er sein blasses Patenkind an.  
„Er ist umgekippt und ich kriege ihn einfach nicht wach, bitte komm schnell." Tränen fingen an über das hübsche Gesicht zu laufen und ehe Sev noch etwas sagen konnte, löschte Draco die Verbindung, so dass der Tränkemeister durch den Kamin reisen konnte.

Draco wartete gar nicht auf Severus sondern lies sich neben dem Sofa nieder und nahm Harrys Hand.   
„Bitte Engel wach auf. Was ist den los. Bitte mach die Augen auf."

In diesem Moment trat Dracos Patenonkel aus dem Kamin und schob den Blonden mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite.  
„Beruhige dich Draco, er wird schon nichts Ernstes sein, ich denke einfach nur, das es alles ein wenig zu viel für seinen Kreislauf war." Vorsichtig begann er den jungen Mann zu untersuchen und fand auch sofort das Problem.

„Sag mal Draco, hat er heute schon was gegessen."  
„Ja hat er, aber er musste sich gleich danach übergeben, gestern Abend war das auch schon so und als ich ihm einen Trank gegen Schwangerschaftsübelkeit gegeben habe, ist es nur noch schlimmer geworden. Er hat dann als Ausgleich einen Stärkungstrank genommen. War das falsch." Fragend sah der Blonde den Älteren an.

„Nun ja, ich denke der Trank war nicht stark genug um ihn und das Baby zu ernähren, das lässt sich aber mit einem Trank ausgleichen. Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht ist die Übelkeit und das was damit verbunden ist. Ich werde nach sehen ob ich noch einen anderen Trank finden kann. Solange sollte Harry nur einfache aber vitaminreiche Sachen essen. Jetzt sollten wir ihn aber erst einmal wieder aufwecken." Aus seiner Tasche zog der Professor ein kleines Fläschchen und hielt es dem Kleineren unter die Nase. Es dauerte einen Moment und Harry Augenlieder begannen zu zucken und er wachte wieder auf.

Erschrocken sah er sich um, als er Draco erblickte entspannte er sich und viel zurück in die Kissen.  
"Was ist passiert." Fragte er.

Draco war aufgesprungen und nahm seinen Engel in den Arm.  
„Du bist einfach umgekippt, aber Sev sagt es ist nichts schlimmes, du solltest Montag aber auf jeden Fall zu einem Arzt gehen, Mutter hat gestern noch ein paar Adressen geschickt. Es gibt hier eine Ärztin, sie hat ihre Praxis fünf Minuten von hier. Ich denke wir sollten sie Montag einfach mal aufsuchen."

Harry konnte nur schwach nicken. Er fühlte sich ziemlich matt. Hilfe suchend sah er Severus an.  
„Sev hast du nicht einen Trank oder so für mich." Der Ältere nickte und reichte dem Leihen einen Flakon mit einem violetten Trank.

„Er füllt sich immer von selber nach. Am Besten du nimmst ihn alle 2 Stunden. Nachts natürlich nicht. Du solltest dann in der Lage sein deinem normalen Tagesablauf zu folgen."

Die drei unterhielten sich noch einen Moment, bis Sev erschrocken auf die Uhr sah und so schnell er konnte zurück nach Malfoy Manor reiste.

Die beiden Anderen blieben noch eine Weile im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über verschiedene Dinge. Als Harry ihm nicht mehr antwortete guckte Draco hinunter auf seinen Engel, dessen Kopf in seinem Schoss lag und er bemerkte, dass sein Mann eingeschlafen war.

Behutsam nahm Draco seinen Engel auf den Arm und trug Harry ins Schlafzimmer, sanft legte er Harry aufs Bett, vorsichtig deckte er ihn zu und kuschelte sich dann einfach nur neben ihn und hielt ihn fest im Arm.

Irgendwann musste auch Draco eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen öffnete war er schon Dunkel draußen. Draco war verwirrt, er wusste nicht was ihn geweckt hatte und so schloss er seine Augen wieder, bis er etwas an seinem Glied spürte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen erneut und stellte fest, das es Harry war der ihn geweckt hatte, der schwarz Haarige strich ihm sanft über das schon leicht erregt Glied ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Harry, meinst du wirklich, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist. Du bist mir erst heute Morgen umgefallen und jetzt willst du mit mir schlafen."

„Pst, mein Drache, lehne dich zurück und genieße."

Sanft strich Harry weiter über das sich immer mehr aufrichtende Glied seines Mannes, mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand war Draco nackt und das Glied richtete sich jetzt wo es Platz hatte und nicht in einer engen Hose eingesperrt war zu seiner ganzen Größe auf.  
„Siehst du, du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es dir nicht gefällt. Darf ich dir die Augen verbinden."  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten hatte Draco ein Tuch vor den Augen, jetzt konnte er nur noch spüren was Harry mit ihm tat. Lächelnd beugte Harry sich vor und küsste seinen Freund auf den Mund, bevor er anfing sich langsam nach unten zu küssen. Dort begann er über Dracos Glied zu lecken, sanft knabberte er an der Spitze, und massierte die Hoden. Mit einer Hand zauberte er eine Massagecreme herbei, diese Creme fühlte sich an wie massierende Hände. Großzügig verteilte er diese auf den Hoden, dem Glied und den innern Seiten der Schenkel seines Lieblings. Lächelnd setzte er sich zurück und betrachtete das Mienenspiel von Draco. Dieser schien am verzweifeln, diese Reizte brachten den Blonden um den Verstand. Doch Harry wollte nicht, das Draco kam, er wollte, dass Draco ihn ihm kam, so kniff er kurz bevor dieser kam den Samenleiter ab. Dies brachte ihm ein frustriertes stöhnen ein.

„Harry bitte."

„Oh nein mein Schatz du kommst in mir."  
Lächelnd beugte sich Harry vor und flüsterte Draco seinen Wunsch ins Ohr.  
Grinsend befreite sich der Kleinere von seinen Kleidern und führte Dracos Hände zu seinem Glied. Sanft streichelte dieser den ganzen Körper, hin und wieder hielt er inne und streichelte die Stellen, von denen er wusste, dass sie Harry reizten, etwas intensiver. Harry verging unter diesen Händen. Es war komisch für Draco Harry zu verwöhnen ohne in sehen zu können, doch er kannte diesen Körper.  
„Bitte Draco, nimm mich, ich will dich spüren." Sanft lächelnd begann Draco seinen Freund zu weiten, erst mit einem Finger und zum Schluss mit Dreien. Er streichelte ihn jedoch die ganze Zeit weiter und verteilte Küsse auf dem inzwischen tropfenden Glied.

Mit einem Wink Harrys war das Tuch verschwunden und Draco konnte seinem Liebsten in die Augen sehen.

Ohne die Augen von Harrys zu nehmen drang er ganz langsam in diesen ein. Als er ganz eingebetet in der warmen samtigen Enge war, wartete er einen Augenblick bevor er begann sich langsam gegen seinen Engel zu bewegen. Langsam erhöhte er das Tempo.   
Damit Draco noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte schlang Harry seine Beine um Dracos Hüften. So dauerte es nicht mehr Lange und Harry kam mit einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen.  
Sie brauchte einige Minuten um sich zu erholen. Als beide sich wieder beruhigt hatten zog Draco Harry in eine Umarmung und deckte sie Beide zu.   
„Harry, danke, das war einmalig, wie hast du das gemacht." Doch Draco wusste, das er wahrscheinlich keine Antwort bekommen würde und so war es auch, Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, jetzt sollten wir aber langsam schlafen. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die beiden im Sprechzimmer der Ärztin und schauten diese gespannt an. Die Dame, die sich ihnen als Dr. Louis vorgestellt hatte lächelte die Beiden freundlich an.

Sie hatte Harry eingehend untersucht, Draco welcher sie die ganze Zeit misstrauisch beobachtet hatte entspannte sich erst, als sein Engel wieder angezogen war und sie der Ärztin gegenüber saßen.

Glücklich nahm er die Hand seines Mannes und drückte sie sanft, erwartungsvoll blickte er dann die noch relativ junge Ärztin an.

„Als ersten lassen sie mich ihnen gratulieren, ihrem Kind geht es wunderbar, wenn alles glatt geht kommt der kleine Wurm ende Oktober auf die Welt.

Haben sie sich schon über die Geburtsvorgänge informiert." Als die Beiden den Kopf schüttelten fuhr sie lächelnd fort.   
„Nun ja, es gibt die Möglichkeit sie für die Geburt in eine Frau umzuwandeln, doch von dieser Maßnahme rate ich ihnen auf Erfahrungsgründen ab. Die Zweite Möglichkeit wäre ein Kaiserschnitt, dieser ist weniger schmerzhaft und stressfreier für sie und das Baby.

Außerdem müsste diese Umwandlung schon im fünften Monat erfolgen, damit sich der Körper darauf einstellen kann. Dies ist noch ein weiterer Grund, warum ich davon abrate, es ist schwer sich an einen anderen Körper mit einem anderen Geschlecht zu gewöhnen und der damit verbundene Stress ist nicht gesund, für keinen von ihnen.

Für die Übelkeit wird ihnen meine Helferin gleich einen Trank geben, er wird ihnen helfen, da er nur aus Kräutern besteht und nicht mit Magie gebraut wurde. Oftmals ist der Magiehaushalt am Anfang einer Schwangerschaft leicht gestört, er beruhigt sich jedoch meistens bis zur zwanzigsten Woche. Kann ich ihnen sonst im Moment noch weiter helfen. Wollen sie wissen welches Geschlecht das Kind hat.

„Wir wollen uns überraschen lassen" meinte Harry lächelnd und drückte Dracos Hand, „solange es gesund ist, ist es uns egal." Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich die beiden Jungen Männer und wurden von der jungen Ärztin zur Tür gebracht.

TBC

Bis bald Sternchen!


	19. Ein weiterer Schritt

Endlich geht es weiter, es tut mir unendlich leid, dass erst jetzt der nächste Teil kommt, ich hatte zwar schon viele Ideen, hab aber einfach keinen übergag gefunden. Eigentlich bin ich immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden aber besser ging irgendwie nicht und ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen.

**Sarah N. Malfoy:** Schön das es dir gefallen hat. Musst dich aber leider noch gedulden.

**Meriel Breannan:** Danke das du mir trotzdem ein Kommi hinterlassen hast. Jede Kritik ist willkommen, solange sie nicht beleidigend ist.

**Leseteufel**: Keine Angst Harry geht es wieder ganz gut. Das mit den Geschlecht dauert noch ein wenig.

**CitySweeper**: Ich würde Harry nicht mehr leiden lassen und er wird auch in Zukunft in dieser Story nicht mehr leiden, versprochen. Zu dem anderen, tya, stille Wasser sind tief.

Ein weiterer Schritt

Inzwischen war es August und Harry saß so oft es ging an der frischen Luft. Sein Bauch wurde immer größer und er fühlte sich langsam wie eine Tonne. Er war zwar nicht dick, jedoch hatte er bis zur Schwangerschaft immer an Untergewicht gelitten, doch jetzt hatte er laut seiner Ärztin ein für ihn und das Baby gesundes Gewicht. Das Kleine wuchs prächtig und sollte am 17. November per Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt kommen. Die Übelkeit hatte sich vor einigen Wochen gelegt und Harry konnte wieder einigermaßen normal essen, musste aber immer noch aufpassen. Draco verwöhnte ihn, wenn er zu Hause war nach Strich und Faden, manchmal war der Jüngere froh, wenn Draco endlich in die Kanzlei ging und er auch mal etwas selbst machen durfte. Er war schwanger und nicht krank, doch Draco schien das nicht zu begreifen. Harry war erleichtert als Cissa ihm erzählte, dass sich fast alle werdenden Väter so benahmen.

Im Moment Harry saß nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet auf der Terrasse und sonnte sich, dabei beobachtete er Draco, wie dieser versuchte einen Pool anzulegen. Grinsend sah er wie sein Drache immer wieder die Anweisungen dazu durch las. Mit jedem mal erschienen mehr Fragezeichen über dem Kopf des Blonden und Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Er würde ja Draco helfen, doch dieser meinte er würde es alleine schaffen und Harry solle sich entspannen, also tat Harry genau das. Dabei strich er immer wieder über den Bauch. Das Baby fing an gegen seine Hände zu treten und er musste anfangen zu lächeln, das Kleine würde sie ganz schön auf Trapp halten. „Draco, komm doch mal kurz." Er beobachtete wie Draco scheinbar erleichtert die Anweisungen sinken lies und zur Terrasse gejoggt kam. „Was ist den Engelchen?" Doch statt einer Antwort griff Harry einfach nach der Hand seines Mannes und legte sie auf seinen Bauch, schon im nächsten Moment spürte er die leichten Tritte gegen die Hand. Draco lächelte sanft und zog Harry in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich Engelchen, mehr als alles andere" Er beugte sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter und küsste ihn auf die roten Lippen. Dabei strich er sanft über den Bauch des anderen.

"Harry, nun ja, könntest du mir vielleicht doch mit dem Pool helfen? Irgendwie funktioniert das nicht." Lachend sah Harry wie Draco leicht rot wurde. Er nahm die Hand seines Drachen und zog ihn zu der Stelle, wo der Pool in die Erde sollte. Dort nahm er die Anleitung zur Hand und lächelte. Das ganze war eigentlich ganz einfach. Er reichte Draco vier Holzstifte, die man in die Erde steckte. „Steck die auf unsere Markierungen. Sie begrenzen den Pool." Draco sah ihn nur an und steckte dann die Holzstifte in die Erde. Harry reichte ihm eine Schnur. „Wickele sie einmal um die Stifte, dann streue das Pulver entlang der Markierung." Draco führte die Anweisungen aus. Sobald das Pulver den Boden berührt hatte, verwandelten sich die Körner in Schaufeln, die anfingen zu graben. Die Tiefe war mit dem Kauf des Pooles festgelegt worden, die 1,5 Meter betrug.

Beschämt sah Draco seinen Mann an. „War eigentlich ganz einfach." Harry lachte nur und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an Dracos Brust. Glücklich betrachtete er ihren Garten. Es war schön geworden, nichts war mehr von dem Wildwuchs zu sehen, der den Garten über Jahre hinweg bedeckt hatte.

„Was hälst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang. Es gibt einen Ort an dem ich noch nicht war und ich würde ihn gerne mit dir besuchen." Fragend sah er Draco an, dieser nickte und nahm Harry auf den Arm. „Ich denke wir sollten uns dafür aber etwas anderes anziehen." Er trug Harry in ihr Schlafzimmer und setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab. Dann ging er zum Schrank und holte eine Cargohose für sich und Harry, sowie ein grünes T-Shirt für Harry und ein blaues für sich heraus. Er warf Harry die Sachen lächelnd zu. Er ahnte, wo Harry mit ihm hin wollte. Der einzige Platz an dem sie noch nicht waren, waren die Gräber von Harrys Eltern und Sirius Black. Als sie fertig waren griff er nach Harrys Hand und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. „Dann komm. Keine Angst ich bin bei dir."

Sie gingen einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry führte Draco durch den Garten, welcher eher ein Park war und von dem er gerade mal die Hälfte kannte. Doch Harry schien genau zu wissen, wo er hin musste. Zielstrebig führte er Draco nun auf einen kleinen Torbogen zu, der mit Rosen umwuchert war. Langsam ging Harry an den Gräbern seiner Ahnen vorbei und blieb schließlich vor den zwei Jüngsten stehen. Sein Blick wurde traurig und er klammerte sich fest an Dracos Hand. Langsam ging er in die Knie und strich über die Grabsteine seiner Eltern. Es waren beides weiße Marmorsteine mit schwarzer Inschrift.

Lilian Potter James Potter

Geb. Evans 1966 - 1985

1966 – 1985 geliebter Ehemann,

geliebte Ehefrau, Vater und

Mutter und Freund

Freundin.

Harry fing an zu weinen. Immer mehr Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Draco wusste, dass er seinem Engel in diesem Moment nicht helfen konnte, denn er hatte nie jemanden verloren, der ihm wirklich nahe stand. Dennoch hielt er einfach die Hand seines Mannes fest. Er wollte Harry jetzt nicht in eine Umarmung zwängen. Der Schwarzhaarige sollte selbst entscheiden. Das hatte Professor Albert ihm geraten, denn dass Harry irgendwann diesen Ort aufsuchen würde war allen klar. Deshalb bat der Arzt den Malfoy Erben schon vor längerer Zeit darum, Harry in diesem Moment nicht alleine zu lassen, ihm jedoch kein Mitleid aufzuzwängen, sondern ihn alleine entscheiden zu lassen in wie weit er den Blonden in seine Trauer mit einbeziehen wollte. Doch er sollte danach für ihn da sein. Draco wusste nicht, wie lange sie still neben einander da gesessen hatten.

Doch irgendwann fing Harry an zu reden. Er erzählte seinen Eltern von seinem Leben bei den Dursley, in Hogwarts, dann davon wie er und Draco zusammen kamen, von dem Selbstmordversuch, von der Zeit in der Klinik, von dem Rückfall, von Marie, Alexander und Maximilian. Er erzählte von der Hochzeit und von der Schwangerschaft. Als er geendet hatte stand er langsam auf und strich sanft über die beiden Steine. Dann verwandelte er einige Steine in drei Blumenbuketts und legte je einen auf die Gräber seiner Eltern.

Dann drehte er sich zu Draco um und schloss ihn fest ihn die Arme. Tränen durchnässten das T-Shirt des Blonden. Sanft strich Draco seinem Mate über den Rücken und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme mit ihm: „Shh, Engelchen, ich bin bei dir. Alles ist gut. Keiner tut dir was. Shh, sie wären stolz auf dich, ganz sicher, sie würden dich lieben." Harry blickte auf und sah sein Mate zweifelnd an. „Meinst du wirklich? Was wenn sie mich hassen würden?" Draco lächelte sanft und strich Harry die letzten Tränen aus dem Auge. „Warum sollten sie dich hassen? Du bist ein wunderbarerer Mensch, sanft, liebevoll, klug alles was man sich wünschen kann."

„Wirklich?" Unsicher sah Harry den Blonden an. „Du bist einzigartig Kleiner und schon alleine dafür liebenswert. Ich liebe dich mein Schatz."

Harry strahlte. „Danke" Draco seufzte innerlich. Harrys Stimmungsschwankungen waren durch die Schwangerschaft noch verstärkt worden, doch langsam schien es sich zu bessern. Die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle gewesen, entweder war Harry am Heulen oder er war total überdreht. Doch Draco verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, bloß den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. „Sollen wir noch kurz zu Sirius?" Fragend sah er Harry an. Dieser nickte und ging zu einem Grab, ein kleines Stück weiter. Er legte die Blumen vor den Stein und strich dann sanft über das Granit.

Dann drehte er sich zu Draco, welcher hinter ihm stand um. „Lass uns zurück gehen, es wird langsam kühl." Der Blonde nickte und so gingen sie langsam zurück zum Haus, dort wartete eine Überraschung auf die Beiden.

Das nächste kommt schneller, versprochen

Nun bleibt mir nur noch euch um ein kleines Kommi zu bitten

Euer Sternchen


	20. Chapter 20

Reviewantworten gibts das nächstemal wieder, versprochen.

Überraschung

Verwundert sahen die Beiden zum Haus, auf der Terrasse konnten sie Personen ausmachen, waren jedoch noch nicht dicht genug dran um sie erkennen zu können. Verwirrt sah Harry den Blonden an, „erwarten wir Besuch, ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemanden eingeladen zu haben, du etwa." Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste, wenn hätten es uns die Elfen doch gesagt, die merken sich so was doch immer und es hätte im Kalender gestanden." Harry nickte und ging einfach weiter, kurz darauf konnten sie die Personen erkennen, dort auf der Terrasse standen Nazissa, Lucius, Severus, Hermine, Jens und Ginny, doch Harry hatte nur Augen für die letzten drei Personen, dort standen Alex, mit Marie auf dem Arm und neben ihm stand Maximilian.

Harry stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, er hatte die Drei seit seiner Hochzeit nur noch einmal an Ostern gesehen. Denn Alex und Maximilian mussten seit dem viel arbeiten und hatten gerade noch Zeit für Marie und da Harry nicht mehr reisen sollte sahen sie sich nicht mehr. Harry zog Draco hinter sich her, er verfluchte kurz seinen Bauch, denn dieser hinderte ihn daran auf seinen Bruder zu zurennen, doch da nahm Alex ihm dieses ab und kam seinem Bruder entgegen gelaufen, vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und drückte ihn sanft. „Du siehst blendend aus Kleiner, ich hoffe meiner Nichte oder meinem Neffen geht es gut." Harry nickte lächelnd, „könnte nicht besser gehen." Er kuschelte sich glücklich an die Schulter seines Bruders, wie sehr hatte er ihn vermisst. Dann ohne an möglich Folgen zu denken begann Alexander seinen Bruder lachend durch die Luft zu wirbelten, als er jedoch dessen Gesichtausdruck des Kleineren sah stellte er ihn sofort wieder auf die Füße und dass keine einzige Sekunde zu spät, denn schon im nächsten Moment übergab Harry sich herzhaft auf den frisch gemähten Rasen. Blass richtete er sich wieder auf und klammerte sich dann schwankend an Draco, dieser sah denn blass gewordenen Alex säuerlich an. „Man schleudert keine Schwangeren durch die Luft, sei froh, dass du ihn runter gelassen hast. Aber was denkst du dir dabei er hat die Übelkeit gerade überstanden und du bringst ihn wieder zum spucken. Wehe wenn dass noch mal passiert." Langsam führte er Harry zur Terrasse und lies diesen sich dort auf einen Stuhl setzen.

Alex sah den beiden betreten nach, dass wollte er doch nicht, er hatte sich doch so gefreut den Kleinen wieder zu sehen.

Ohne die Anderen zu beachten ließ er eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und einem Schwamm erscheinen, dazu ein Glas Wasser und einen Flakon mit einem violetten Trank. Sanft reinigte er Harrys Gesicht mit dem Schwamm und reichte ihm dann erst das Wasser um sich den Mund zu spülen und dann den Trank, die ganze Zeit sprach er beruhigend auf sein Mate ein. Als Harry gesäubert war und wieder ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht hatte strich er Harry über den Kopf und küsste seine Stirn. Der schwarz Haarige lächelte ihn dankbar an und sah die anderen dann entschuldigend an. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte euch eigentlich anständig begrüßen, aber mein Magen ist noch etwas eigenwillig." Vorsichtig stand er mit Dracos Hilfe auf, er war immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. und begrüßte dann seine Gäste. Er rief einen Hauself und bat ihn Getränke zu bringen, als alle ein Glas in der Hand hatten sah er sie fragend an, „ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber was macht ihr alle hier. Vor allem ihr Alex, Maximilian, ich hatte erst zur Geburt mit euch gerechnet, jetzt wo ihr soviel arbeiten müsst und nebenbei noch die Reha und der Hausumbau." Neugierig sah Harry alle Anwesenden an, doch diese blickten alle zu Alex. „Wir wollten euch einfach mal besuchen und sehn wie es den werdenden Vätern geht, vor allem war das Haus macht, ob es noch steht und so, vor allem müssen wir doch nach sehen ob alles kindersicher ist, nicht dass der kleine Wurm sich noch verletzt." Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf, lass es Brüderchen, Lügen ist nicht deine Stärke, außerdem ist es gerade mal August, dass Baby kommt erst Mitte November zur Welt, dass sind noch drei Monate, außerdem hättet ihr auch an einem Samstag kommen können und nicht gerade mitten in der Woche an einem Donnerstag." Siegessicher sah Harry ihre Besucher an. Alex sah seinen Bruder stolz an: „Du bist gut Kleiner, stimmt wir sind wegen etwas anderem hier." Er sah sich noch einmal nach den anderen um und blickte dann wieder zu den beiden werdenden Vätern und verkündete stolz. „Wir haben eine Überraschung für euch", geheimnisvoll sah der ältere der Zwillinge seinen Bruder an. Er reichte Draco mit den Worten 'aber nicht mogeln' eine Augenbinde und deutete ihm sich die Augen zu verbinden, Harry würde er die Augen sanft zu halten, denn er wusste nicht wie sein kleiner Bruder auf Augenbinden reagierte. Er winkte Ginny heran und deutete ihr Draco an der Hand zu nehmen, er selbst nahm Harrys Hand, die andere legte er über dessen Augen. Ängstlich klammerte Harry sich an die Hand seines Bruders, dieser nahm ihn beruhigend in den Arm, „shh Kleiner, wir sind gleich da." Sanft drückte er Harry an seine Brust.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Harry sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie los gehen konnten. Die beiden wurden ins Haus geführt und dort dann hin und her, damit sie die Orientierung verloren, endlich durften sie die Augen öffnen, in Dracos Fall die Binde abnehmen. Beiden stockte der Atem, sie standen im Kinderzimmen. Erstaunt sah Harry sich um es war komplett eingerichtet, dann er hatte damals nur eine Illusion geschaffen, da dies schneller ging als einen Raum komplett einzurichten. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah Harry sich um, unter dem Fernster stand eine kleine Wiege, sie war genau wie die Illusion weiß gestrichen, die Decke war ein hübsches Blau und am Kopfende saß ein grauer Kuscheldrache, die Wickelkommode war genau wie die restlichen Möbel aus einem hellen Naturholz, überall saßen Stofftiere und blickten auf Harry und Draco hinab. Die beiden wussten gar nicht wen sie zuerst umarmen sollten, so gerührt waren sie, es machte ihnen nicht aus, das sie das Zimmer eigentlich selbst einrichten wollten, denn die anderen hatten es genau nach ihren Vorstellungen eingerichtet. Die Wand war in einem leichten Cremeton gestrichen und in unregelmäßigen Abständen saßen Teddys und spielten, schliefen, lasen oder pflückten Blumen. Harry löste sich von Draco und ging zur Kommode, in der er Kleidung vermutete, er wurde nicht enttäuscht, es war von jedem etwas da, jedoch gerade genug fürs Krankenhaus. Nazissa trat lächelnd hinter den jungen Mann. „Alles wollten wir euch nicht weg nehmen und Anziehsachen kaufen gehört zu dem schönsten was man machen kann wenn man schwanger ist, jedoch nur solange die Sachen für das Baby sind." Grinsend schloss er Harry in die Arme. „Ich denke Draco wird sich in nächster Zeit mal einen Tag frei nehmen und dann geht ihr ein wenig shoppen, ihr braucht auch noch Windeln, und alles was man zum Wickeln braucht, Fläschchen, Schnuller, eine Schmusdecke und, und, und." Draco sah seine Mutter an und stöhnte. „Mum das Baby kommt erst in drei Monaten zur Welt." Doch Nazissa schüttelte nur den Kopf, das stimmt mein Sohn, doch hat die Heilerin auch gesagt, das Harry den letzten Monat so viel wie möglich liegen soll, dass heißt ihr habt nur noch zwei Monate und von denen bist du noch zwei Wochen nicht da, also bleiben euch sechs Wochen und glaub mir, es kann ewig dauern bis ihr Sachen findet die euch gefallen, ich würde i euch Muggellondon empfehlen, dort bekommt man schönere Sachen." Als sie Harrys erschrockenen Blick sah strich sie ihm beruhigend über die Wange, keine Angst, mit deinen langen Haaren und den weichen Gesichtszügen siehst du ein wenig aus wie eine Frau, schminke dich ein bisschen und keiner wird dich erkennen."

Seit diesem Abend waren vier Wochen vergangen und Harry und Draco gingen durch den nicht magischen Teil von London. Sie stellten fest, das Nazissa recht hatte, die Sachen hier waren wesendlich schöner und auch günstiger als in der Winkelgasse. Draco trug schon vier verkleinerte Tüten in seiner Jackentasche. Jetzt waren sie nur noch aus der Suche nach einem Stillkissen, Harry hatte darüber gelesen und er und Draco waren der Ansicht, dass so etwas doch ziemlich praktisch war. Sie gingen in ein Geschäft für Babys und Kleinkinder und Harry setzte sich erstenmal auf den nächst besten Stuhl, er sah nun wirklich aus wie eine junge Frau, kleine Brüste begannen sich unter seiner Jacke anzuzeichnen und er hatte den Rat von Nazissa befolg und sich dezent geschminkt. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und war dabei wieder auf zu stehen als sich ihnen eine Verkäuferin näherte und sie nach ihrem Wunsch fragte, so dauerte es nicht lange und die Beiden kamen erschöpft zu hause an. Während Harry in die Küche ging um den Beiden etwas zu trinken zu holen brachte Draco die Sachen ins Kinderzimmer und räumte sie mit einem Schlenker seinen Stabes in die Schränke.

Zwei Monate später lief ein ungeduldiger Draco Malfoy auf dem Flur der Entbindungsstation einen kleinen Privaten Krankenhausen nervös auf und ab. Die Ärztin hatte ihn gebeten draußen zu warten während Harry für die Ob vorbereitet wurde, bei der OP durfte er dann wieder dabei sein. Da endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Harry durfte, nachdem er einen Kittel anbekommen hatte zu Harry. Er nahm die Hand seines Lieblings und lenkte ihn so von dem Geschen um sie herum ab. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Beiden hörten ein leises schreien und im nächsten Moment bekam Draco ein kleines blutiges, dreckiges Bündel in die Arme. Sanft lächelte er das Baby an und beugte sich dann so, dass auch Harry das Baby sehen konnte, sanft strich Harry dem kleinen Lebewesen über die Wange.

„Und was ist es."

Wie immer würde ich mich über ein kleines Kommi sehr freuen, euer Sternchen


	21. Chayenne Malfoy

Chayenne Malfoy

Draco küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn, „darf ich vorstellen Chayenne Malfoy". Die Kleine sah ihren Vater schläfrig aus großen grünen Augen an, besann sich dann jedoch und fing erneut an zu weinen. Hilflos sah Draco die Schwester an, diese nahm das Kleine Bündel und legte es an Harry Brust, so dass die Kleine trinken konnte und zeigte dem Schwarzhaarigen wie er die Kleine halten musste. Dann deckte sie die beiden mit einer warmen Decke vorsichtig zu und verlies leise den Raum um der kleinen Familie ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen, in einer halben Stunde würde sie nach ihnen sehen und die Kleine zusammen mit Harry baden und ankleiden, dann würde ein Heiler kommen und sich den Säugling noch einmal ansehen.

Harry hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah nun seiner Tochter beim trinken zu, er war einfach nur glücklich, sanft strich er ihr über den hellen Flaum. Draco beobachtete dieses friedliche Bild mit Tränen in den Augen. Er war Vater, sie waren jetzt eine richtige kleine Familie. Sanft nahm er die beiden, nachdem Chay satt war und in Harrys Armen schlief, in den Arm.

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel, euch beide, ihr seid mein Leben und ich werde alles tun, damit ihr glücklich seid." Harry nickte strahlend und lehnte sich gegen Draco.

Kurz darauf kam die Schwester zurück und zeigte den Beiden wie sie Chayenne baden, wickeln und ankleiden sollten. Harry sog die Informationen auf wie ein Schwamm, denn er wollte seiner kleinen Prinzessin auf gar keinen Fall wehtun oder ihr in irgendeiner Weise schaden. Draco hingegen musterte die Kleine fasziniert, sie war grad mal 47cm groß und sah schon aus wie ein kompletter Mensch, nur die Haare fehlten. „Sie ist so vollkommen", meinte er lächelnd, nachdem er Finger und Zehen nachgezählt hatte.

Harry sah ihn Kopfschüttelnd an, „was dachtest du denn, dass das alles erst nach und nach in ihren ersten Lebensjahren wächst, hast du keine Babyfotos von dir." Draco sah seinen Ehemann gespielt beleidigt an und kam durch das Erscheinen des Arztes um eine Antwort herum.

Eine Stunde später saß Harry in einen kleinen gemütlich Zimmer auf dem Bett und stillte seine Tochter erneut. Er würde noch zwei Tage zur Beobachtung hier bleiben und dann nach Hause gehen, Draco hatte sich auf die Suche nach einem Kamin begeben um ihre Familie zu informieren.

Als Draco kurz darauf das Zimmer betrat ließ Harry die Kleine gerade ihr Bäuerchen, als er Draco erblickte deutete er ihm sich zu ihm aufs Bett zusetzten, sobald der Blonde saß hatte er auch schon seine Tochter im Arm. Harry stand vorsichtig auf und küsste Draco auf den Mund und ging dann in das kleine, dem Zimmer angeschlossene Bad, er wollte sich noch ein wenig frisch machen bevor der erste Besuch kam, außerdem schrie seine Blase nach Erleichterung. Im Bad gewährte er ihr diese und stellte sich dann kurz unter die Dusche, als er zehn Minuten später in einem frischen Pyjama das Bad verlies musste er lächeln, Draco war zusammen mit der Kleinen auf seinem Bett liegend eingeschlafen. In dem Moment klopfte es leise und Alex betrat mit Marie an der Hand den Raum, den anderen Arm hatte er um Ginny geschlungen. Kaum hatte er seinen Bruder erblickt, ließ er die beiden los und umarmte den Kleinen vorsichtig.

„Wie geht es dir alles gut überstanden, wo ist der kleine Wurm, was ist es und warum schläft Draco und nicht du."

„Immer langsam", lachend erwiderte Harry die Umarmung und begrüßte dann Ginny und Marie.

Dann ging er zum Bett und weckte Draco sanft, „Drache, wir haben Besuch und das ist mein Bett." Doch Draco schlief ungerührt weiter, Chay jedoch blinzelte ihren Dad an und begann dann einfach zu weinen, sofort schreckte Draco hoch und versuchte die Kleine zu beruhigen.

Doch Harry hatte sie schon auf dem Arm, „kluges Mädchen", er küsste sie auf den Kopf und wand sich dann an Draco, „wir haben Besuch und ich würde gerne in mein Bett."

Mit hochrotem Kopf sprang der Blonde auf und begrüßte die drei, Harry lies sich unterdessen auf das Bett sinken, das ganze war doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.

Marie kletterte zu ihm auf die Matratze und beobachtete das Baby neugierig, „Streicheln." Fragend sah sie Harry an. Dieser nickte lächelnd und beobachtete wie Marie ihrer Cousine ganz vorsichtig über den Kopf strich.

Endlich kamen auch Alex und Ginny und setzten sich neben dem Bett auf Stühle.

„Darf ich sie mal halten", flehend sah Alex seinen Bruder an.

"Wehe du lässt sie fallen", erschrocken sahen alle zur Tür, dort standen Lucius und Nazissa Malfoy, gefolgt von Severus Snape und Maxmilian Potter. Drohend sah Lucius den Bruder seines Schwiegersohnes an.

Alex erwiderte diesen Blick lachend, „Ich habe auch eine Tochter also werde ich wohl wissen wie man ein Baby hält." Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm er Harry die Kleine ab und hielt sie dann sanft in seinen Armen.

Endlich war es soweit, Harry und Cayenne durften nach Hause, Draco hatte alles vorbereitet und die Elfen angewiesen Harrys Lieblingsessen zukochen und es im Schlafzimmer zu servieren, denn Harry sollte in den nächsten drei Tagen noch so viel wie möglich liegen.

Die Wiege hatte er neben ihr Bett und die Wickelkommode mit einigen Kleidungsstücken unters Fenster gestellt.

Draco machte sich nach dem Mittag auf den Weg um seine kleine Familie nach hause zu holen, unterwegs besorgte er noch eine Lilie für Harry und einen Kuscheldrachen für Chayenne. Leise betrat er das Zimmer und blieb lächelnd im Türrahmen stehen Harry lag mit Chay auf dem Bauch im Bett und beide schliefen fest. Wenn er nicht wüsste, das die kleine durch einen auf das Bett gelegten Zauber nicht herausfallen konnte hätte er sich bei diesem Anblick erschrocken, doch so konnte er nicht anders als die beiden einfach zu beobachten.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, doch irgendwann regte Harry sich und schlug die Augen auf, müde aber glücklich lächelte er Draco an, ehe er Cayenne hoch nahm und sich vorsichtig aufsetzte.

„Würdest du sie ihn die Babyschale legen, ich muss mir noch was überziehen." Bittend sah er Draco an, dieser nahm ihm die Kleine sofort ab und machte sie transportfertig, wenige Minuten später verließen die beiden Arm in Arm zusammen mit ihrer Tochter das Krankenhaus.

Zuhause brachte Draco seine beiden Engel in ihre Betten und kuschelte sich dann an Harry. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen oder auch nur ausdrücken wie glücklich ich bin und wie sehr ich dich liebe, euch liebe." Harry sah Draco verliebt an, „ich liebe dich auch, danke, das du mir mit diesem kleinen Wunder geholfen hast." Dann kuschelte er sich noch fester an Draco und schlief langsam ein.

wie immer hoffe ich auf viele Kommis und ich werde diesmal auch nicht updaten bevor ich fünf Stück bekommen habe.

Sternchen


	22. Weihnachten mit Chayenne

**Achtung! Dieser Teil ist noch nicht Betagelesen, sobald meine Beta wieder da ist und sie ihn mir zuschickt gibt's die korrigierte Fassung, ich wollte euch aber nicht zu lange zappeln lassen. **

Weihnachten mich Chayenne

Heute würden sie zum ersten Mal seit der Geburt nach Malfoy Manor reisen um dort Weihnachten zu feiern, denn bis jetzt hatten die Ärzte den Beiden davon abgeraten mit der Kleinen zu reisen, da Säuglinge bis zu fünften Zauberherreisearten nicht sehr gut vertrugen. Doch das bedeutete nicht, das sie niemanden sahen, fast jeden Tag kam irgendjemand zu besuch, meistens waren es Alex, Marie und Ginny, doch auch Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy kamen die junge Familie oft besuchen.

Heute war es endlich so weit, Harry verstaute gerade die letzten Sachen in einer Tasche und verkleinerte diese dann, Draco bereitete Chay unterdessen für ihren ersten großen Ausflug vor. Vorsichtig legte er das Baby in die Babyschale und deckte sie dann sanft zu, die Kleine strahlte ihn dabei aus wachen Augen an, sie schien zu merken, das etwas vor sich ging und benahm sich mustergültig. Zehn Minuten später trafen die drei in der Empfangshalle von Malfoy Manor ein und wurden sofort stürmisch begrüßt, Maximilian umarmte seinen Neffen und dessen Partner fest, dann beugte er sich zu dem nun schlafenden Säugling, er hatte Chayenne nur einmal kurz gesehen, denn die letzten Wochen waren für ihn als Richter sehr stressig gewesen und er viel abends tot müde ins Bett und am Wochenende musste er Akten wälzen.

Harry lächelte und übergab einer kleinen Hauselfe die wieder vergrößerte Tasche mit den Geschenken und trug ihr auf sie unter den Weihnachtsbaum zu legen, das kleine Wesen nickte glücklich und ploppte davon. Chayenne wurde von dem Geräusch wach und begann zu weinen, ruhig beugte Harry sich zu seiner Tochter und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, leise summte er ein Kinderlied und es dauerte nicht lange und die Kleinen Augen vielen wieder zu.

Nazissa beobachtete die Szene gerührt, Harry hatte es scheinbar wirklich geschafft seine Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten. Der junge Mann war ausgeglichen, ruhig und sah einfach nur glücklich auch, sie wusste wie sehr Harry es sich gewünscht hatte eine Familie zu haben, die ihn bedingungslos liebt und so akzeptiert wie er ist, genau das hatte er hier gefunden.

Da räusperte Lucius sich leise, „ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr es seht, aber ich wollte Weihnachten nicht in einer kühlen Eingangshalle verbringen, so ganz ohne Baum und Essen, dabei haben sich die Elfen eine solche Mühe gegeben." Fragend sah er in die Runde.

Nazissa knuffte ihren Mann lachend, „sag doch gleich, das du Hunger hast. Die Elfen haben den Kaffeetisch sicher schon gedeckt." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür zum Salon und lies alle eintreten, bevor sie selbst eintrat und die Tür schloss.

Draco stand neben seinem Engel und hatte einen Arm um dessen Hüfte gelegt, Harry schmiegte sich an den Blonden und sah dabei lächelnd auf seine Tochter hinab. Er war einfach nur glücklich, er hatte alles was er wollte, eine liebevolle Familie.

Draco beobachtete Harrys Gesicht und küsste ihn dann einfach auf die Nase, komm, di anderen warten schon und tatsächlich der Rest saß schon am Tisch und blickte die junge Familie erwartungsvoll an. Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und lies sich dann von Draco zu seinem Platz neben Ginny führen, er wartete bis Draco saß uns reichte ihm dann ihre Tochter. „Nimmst du sie kurz, ich will mir nur etwas zu essen nehmen und dann nehme ich sie dir wieder ab. Draco nickte lächelnd und strich seiner Tochter sanft über die Wange, Harry füllte in der Zeit seinen Teller mit einigen Keksen und einen Sandwich, dann rief er eine Elfe und bestelle bei ihr einen großen Becher Kakao, seit Chay auf der Welt war, war dies sein Lieblingsgetränk, Draco lachte schon immer, denn eine Kakaopackung hielt bei ihnen momentan höchstens fünf Tage.

Als die Elfe, diesmal leise, denn sie wollte die Kleine Miss nicht wieder erschrecken, verschwunden war nahm Harry seinem Mann ihre Tochter ab, so dass auch dieser seinen Teller füllen konnte. Langsam begann Harry zu essen, er hatte keinen all zu großen Hunger, außerdem wusste er, dass die Weihnachtsessen im Hause Malfoy einfach nur köstlich waren und er wollte wenn es soweit war nicht noch vollgestopft mit den Keksen sein und das essen nicht genießen können.

Auch die anderen schienen daran zu denken, denn alle aßen nur eine Kleinigkeit. Als alle mit ihren Tellern und den Getränken fertig waren gingen sie hinaus um einen kleinen Weihnachtsspatziergang zu machen. Chay lag warm angezogen in Harrys Armen und schlief mal wieder, denn nach dem Kaffeetrinken hatte Harry sie noch gestillt und somit war der Säugling satt und zufrieden.

Es war schon stockdunkel, als sie in das Haus zurückkehrten, Draco, Alex, Ginny, Marie, Lucius und Severus hatten unterwegs eine Schneeballschlacht gestartet und waren nun völlig durchweicht und kalt. Eine säuerliche Nazissa schickte die 'Spielkinder' wie sie, sie nannte zum Duschen und umziehen.

Währenddessen setzte sich mit Harry und einer nun wachen Chayenne in den Salon. Die Kleine sah ihren Vater aus großen Augen an und begann dann leise zu giggeln. Nazissa sah ihren Schwiegersohn neugierig an. „Erzähl schon, wie ist es Vater eines Babys zu sein."

Harry sah sie an und strahlte, „einfach wundervoll, sobald sie einen anlächelt sind alle schlaflosen Nächte und die Anstrengungen und Schmerzen vergessen. Sie muss nur lächeln, meist nur die Augen aufmachen und für uns geht die Sonne im Zimmer auf. Ich bin ewig Dankbar für dieses Geschenk des Himmels, sie ist ein Zeichen unserer tiefen unzerstörbaren Liebe.

Nazissa lächelte bei diesen Worten, genauso war es damals mit Draco gewesen, doch der war um einiges anstrengender als die Kleine, er schrie fast die ganze Zeit. „Ihr habt Glück mit Chay, sie ist ein ruhiges Baby, Dray hat schon gleich nach seiner Geburt dauernd Randale gemacht." Sie musste lachen als sie sich daran erinnerte wie erleichtert die Schwestern waren als sie das Krankenhaus verließen.

"Redet ihr etwa schlecht über mich", kam es belustigt von der Tür und Draco trat in den Salon, er küsste seine Mutter kurz auf die Wange und setzte sich dann neben Harry und nahm ihm ihre Tochter ab, Chay sah ihren Vater müde an und schlief kurz darauf ein. In dem Moment betrat der Rest den Raum und verteilte sich auf die Sitzgelegenheiten. Harry musste lächeln als er sah wie Alex und Ginny sich auf einen Sessel kuschelten und sanft küssten.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und eine Elfe bat sie zu Tisch, als alle saßen erschien der erste Gang eines kleinen Weihnachtsmenüs, Harry war von dem Verhalten der Elfen gerührt, denn während die anderen Erwachsenen Wein bekamen erschien vor ihm ein Krug mit Saft. Sie hatten ihn sogar gefragt ob er Kakao wolle, doch er hatte dankend abgelehnt, denn zum Gänsebraten passte dieser nun wirklich nicht, doch zum Nachtisch, einer Variationen aus vielen kleinen Köstlichkeiten nahm er ihn gerne.

Als sie später wieder im Salon sassen wurden die Geschenke verteilt, als erstes durfte Marie auspacken, sie bekam Spielsachen, aber auch Kleidungsstücke, dann kam Chay an die Reihe, na ja eigentlich Harry und Draco, denn sie waren es die, die Geschenke öffnete, während ihre Tochter, wie sollte es auch anders sein in ihrer Schale lag und tief und fest schlief. Sie bekam zwei Kuscheltiere, eine Babydecke, einen Strampler, ein Bild, das Harry ihr gemalt hatte und ein kleines Amulett.

Nun waren die Erwachsenen dran, bis aus Harry bekamen die meisten Bücher und Dinge für ihre Hobbys, doch Harry schenke jedem ein Bild von Seiner kleinen Familie. Er selbst bekam jedoch etwas ganz anderes, dazu mussten sich wieder alle anziehen und auf den Hof des Manors gehen, dort hielt Draco seinem Mate die Augen zu. Harry war verwirrt und wartete gespannt, auf einmal pustete ihm etwas ins Gesicht und Draco nahm seine Hände weg.  
Vor Harry stand ein wunderschöner Rappe mit einem kleinen weißen Stern auf der Stirn. „Er ist wunderschön", mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte er sie alle. Er hatte schon lange über die Anschaffung eines Pferdes nachgedacht, er liebte diese Tiere, schon früher als er noch nicht reiten konnte fühlte er sich zu ihnen hingezogen und als Draco ihm dann das Reiten beibrachte war er nicht mehr zu halten.

Sanft strich er dem Pferd über den Kopf und den Hals und kraulte es dann zwischen den Ohren.

Draco trat neben ihn und umarmte ihn fest, aber wehe du vergisst uns", meinte er lachend und küsste Harry liebevoll auf den Mund. Harry knuffte ihn und erwiderte dann die Umarmung.

Als sie später im Bett lagen und den Sternenhimmel beobachteten beugte Harry sich über Draco und küsste ihn verlangen, mit der Hand wanderte er ganz langsam in Dracos Pyjamahose und streichelte sanft über das noch schlaffe Glied. Draco sah Harry im ersten Moment verwundert an doch dann, stöhnte er auf, dass war das erste mal seit Wochen, dass Harry ihn so berührte, zwar hatten sie sich zum Ende der Schwangerschaft immer noch gestreichelt und so zum Orgasmus gebracht, doch seit der Geburt waren sie nie über kuscheln und küssen hinaus gegangen. Das lag vornehmlich daran, das die Kleine bis vor einigen Tagen in ihren Zimmer geschlafen hatte und es ihnen unangenehm war neben ihrer wenige Tage alten Tochter Sex zu haben. Als sie es vor einigen Tagen versuchten waren sie gerade dabei sie gegenseitig zu entkleiden, da begann die Kleine zu schreien und jede Lust viel von ihnen ab.

Harry begann Dracos Glied vorsichtig zu massieren, dabei wanderte er mit der anderen Hand zum Bund der Hose und zog sie seinem Schatz, genau wie das Oberteil langsam aus, dann nahm er seine Hände von dem nun leicht aufgerichteten Glied und begann den Rest des Körpers zu verwöhnen, wobei er hin und wieder safu über Glied und Hoden sowohl leckte als auch streichelte. Doch auch Draco war nicht untätig, auch er hatte Harry entkleidet und massierte nun zärtlich dessen Männlichkeit und die Hoden. Harry begann zu schnurren und leise zu stöhnen. „Bitte Draco...nimm mich..." Draco lächelte und drehte sie so, dass er nun über Harry lag, langsam beugte er sich hinunter und küsste Harry auf die roten Lippen, spielerisch bat seine Zunge um Einlass, dieser wurde ihr auch sofort gewehrt. Mit den Händen strich der Blonde über den Körper des Kleineren und entlockte ihm immer wieder ein Stöhnen. „Bitte Draco...bitte.." Sie waren beide so ausgehungert, das sie ihnen nicht nach weiteren Spielereien war, dass konnten sie immer noch haben.

Draco grinste und griff nach der Creme, die Harr unbemerkt auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte und verschmierte diese großzügig um die Rosette seines Lieblings, dann begann er ihn langsam vor zu bereiten.

Endlich hatte er Harry weit genug geweitet um ohne Probleme in ihn eindringen zu können. Ganz vorsichtig schob er sich in seinen Freund und begann sich langsam und dann immer schneller zu bewegen, es dauerte nicht lange und beide erreichten gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt, erschöpft rollte Draco sich von seinem Mate und schloss Harry fest in die Arme, sie küssten und kuschelten noch einwenig und schliefen dann kurz nacheinander ein.

Doch das hielt nicht lange, denn kaum schlief Harry fing seine Tochter an zu weinen und ihre Milch zu verlangen.

Seufzend stand Harry auf, zog sich schnell seine Sachen über und ging in das Nebenzimmer, dort kümmerte er sich um seine Tochter und kroch als sie wieder schlief zu Draco ins Bett und kuschelte sich müde und erschöpft an ihn, es dauerte nicht lange und er schlief tief und fest bis ihre Tochter sie am Morgen weckte.

Draco hatte kurz geknurrt als Harry aufstand, doch nun zog er ihn in eine enge Umarmung und küsste ihn sanft den Nacken.


	23. Chapter 23

Wir brauchen dich doch

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch die Wintersonne geweckt, die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sie in der Nase und brachten ihn zum niesen. Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und blickte seinen Engel glücklich an, sanft küsste er Draco auf die Stirn und dann aus die leicht geöffneten rosa Lippen, sanft fuhr er mit seines Zunge über die des Blonden. Draco, der schon bei dem ersten Kuss wach geworden war begann nun dem Kuss zu erwidern und seine Hände über den Körper seines Mates wandern zu lassen. Harry trug im Gegensatz zu ihm wieder Shorts und ein T-Shirt, denn er war ja am Abend und auch schon an diesem Morgen aufgestanden und hatte Chayenne gestillt.

"Wie viel Zeit haben wir bis zur nächsten Raubtierfütterung." Fragte er grinsend, denn er merkte, wie Harry unter seinen Händen langsam aber sicher hart wurde.

Harry sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an, "etwa eine Stunde", denn die Kleine hatte einen Tagesablauf, nachdem man die Uhr stellen konnte.

"Hört sich gut an, lehn die zurück und lass die verwöhnen." Sanft drehte Draco Harry auf den Rücken und rollte sich über ihn. Er begann Harry mit allen Künsten der Liebe zu verwöhnen, denn das hatte er verdient, so lange mussten sie auf diese Nähe verzichten und gestern waren sie einfach zu ausgehungert gewesen, als das Zeit sie für lange Vorspiele gehabt hätten.

Harry sah Draco aus vor Erregung glänzenden Smaragden an und lies sich einfach fallen, er wusste, das er Draco vertrauen konnte und genoss die Zuwendungen des Größeren. Hin und wieder stöhnte oder keuchte er leise auf, als Draco ihn dann unter den Hoden massierte gab er Geräusche von sich, die wie eine Mischung aus stöhnen und schnurren klagten.

Draco sah Harry sanft an, "da ist ja mein kleiner Panter", meinte er lächelnd und begann dann die Hoden des Schwarzhaarigen mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, dann lies er sie langsam hinauf zur Spitze des nun völlig steifen Gliedes wandern und leckte die ersten Tropfen genüsslich ab. Langsam wanderte er wieder hinunter, doch stoppte er nicht an den Hoden sondern wanderte immer weiter, schließlich leckte er sanft über die Rosette seines Mannes und drang mit er Zungenspitze in die warme Enge ein. Harry schrie vor Erregung auf, so etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt. Stöhnend drückte er sich Draco entgegen, als dieser nur noch seine Hände nahm und Hoden und Erektion massierte war es um Harry geschehen und er ergoss sich mit einem heisern Aufschrei.

Draco tauchte zwischen seinen angewinkelten Beinen auf und sah ihn glücklich an. Sanft begann er Harry sauber zu lecken und ihn somit wieder zu erregen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harrys Erektion hatte sich wieder stolz aufgerichtet. Langsam kroch Draco zu seinem Partner und leckte ihm übers Ohr. "Ich liebe dich Harry, du und Chay, ihr seid mein Leben."

Dann ganz sanft und langsam begann er Harry vorzubereiten, er verschmierte die Gleitcreme, die noch vom Abend neben dem Bett lang, sanft auf Harrys Rosette und drang dann mit einem Finger vorsichtig in ihn ein und begann ihn langsam zu weiten, dabei streifte er immer wieder, wie unabsichtlich über die Prostata des anderen. Harry wusste schon gar nicht mehr wohin mit meinen Gefühlen, als Draco ihn mit drei Fingern weitete hielt er es nicht mehr aus. "Draco nimm mich endlich, oder meine Rache wird grausam sein."

Draco sah Harry erstaunt an, denn solche Drohungen hatte dieser noch nie gemacht, doch an dem blitzen in den Grünen Augen konnte er sehen wie erst es dem Anderen war. Langsam entzog er Harry seine Finger und drang dann ganz sanft in ihn ein. Als er eingebettet in die warme Enge seines Freundes war wartete er einen Moment und begann sich dann langsam und gleichmäßig zu bewegen. Harry schlang die Beine um die Hüften seines Mates um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.

Langsam steigerte Draco das Tempo und veränderte den Winkel, sodass er nun bei jedem Stoss den Punkt traf, der Harry Sterne sehen ließ, so dauerte es nicht mehr lange und Harry erreichte dicht gefolgt von Draco seinen Höhepunkt. Erschöpft rollte Draco sich von seinem Mate und reinigte sie beide mit einem Wink seiner Hand. Sanft küsste er Harry auf den Mund und kuschelte sich dann an ihn, es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden schliefen friedlich ein, doch der Frieden hielt nicht lange und aus dem Nebenzimmer was ein durchdringendes Weinen zu hören, müde öffnete Draco die Augen und blickte zu Harry, doch dieser schlief tief und fest. Draco lächelte und stand auf, denn Harry hatte sich seinen Schlaf wirklich verdient, denn normal war er es, der Aufstand um die Kleine zu füttern.

Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend ging Draco ins Kinderzimmer und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche um die Elfen um die Milch für die Kleine zu bitten, denn bei Männerschwangerschaften blieben die Brüste nur etwa vier Wochen und dann bekamen die Babys Flaschennahrung.

Die Elfe reichte Draco sofort ein warmes Fläschchen und fragte ihn nach seinen Wünschen. Er bat das kleine Wesen, ihm und Harry in einer Stunde Frühstück ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen, die Kleine nickte und ließ Vater und Tochter alleine.

Draco fütterte seine Tochter, bis sie satt war, dann lies er sie ein Bäuerchen machen und lief mit ihr ein bisschen durchs Haus. Schließlich machte er sich mit einer scheinbar nicht schlafen wollenden Chayenne auf den Weg zu Harry, er legte Chay in ihre Mitte und sicherte sie mit einem Spruch, das sie sich nicht verletze oder aus dem Bett fiel. Müde kuschelte er sich dann selbst in die Kissen und schlief mit seiner Kleinen Familie im Arm ein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Inzwischen war es August geworden und Harry und Draco machten mit ihrer Kleinen Urlaub an der Irischen Küste, es war einfach wunderschön, doch leider viel zu kurz, Draco musste zu wichtigen Terminen, also ging es noch zwei Wochen wieder nach Hause.

Eine Woche später wurde Narzissa von einem völlig aufgelösten Harry gerufen, kaum war sie aus dem Kamin in die Küche von Godrics Hollow getreten war ihr klar war los war. Am Tisch saß ein total fertig aussehender Harry mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm, die Kleine schrie wie am Spieß und nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen hatte sie nicht eben erst damit begonnen. Völlig verzweifelt sah Harry seiner Schwiegermutter entgegen. "Sie hört einfach nicht auf zu schreien." Tränen liefen über das hübsche Gesicht des jungen Mannes. "Ich habe alles versucht, ich habe sie gefüttert, gewickelt, ihr was vor gesungen, sie mit beruhigenden Kräutern gebadet, ich bin mit ihr durch das Haus und über die Ländereien gelaufen, ich habe ihr etwas gegen Bauchweh gegeben, doch sie hat nicht einmal aufgehört zu schreien." Harry war fertig, was war nur los mit seinem Baby, hatte er ihr vielleicht wehgetan, war er vielleicht ein schlechter Vater...

Narzissa, die Harry stumm zugehört hatte konnte die Gedanken auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren lesen. "Rede dir so was nicht ein Kleiner, du bist ein wundervoller Vater, Chayenne könnte sich keine liebevolleren Eltern als dich und Draco wünschen." Sanft lächelnd kniete sie sich vor Harry und umarmte ihn und die Kleine sanft.

Harry sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, "aber warum will sie nicht aufhören zu schreien..." Narzissa nahm ihn die Kleine ab und setzte sich neben Harry, "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, das haben Babys manchmal, ich weis auch nicht wieso, vielleicht vermisst sie Draco, er ist immerhin seit vier Tagen auf Geschäftsreise, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung." Sanft strich sie der Kleinen über das vom weinen geschwollene Gesicht.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt ein schönes entspannendes Bad nimmst und ich solange bei der Kleinen bleibe, vielleicht hört sie ja irgendwann einfach von alleine auf."

Unsicher blickte Harry die blonde Frau an. "Bist du dir sicher."

Narzissa nickte und stand auf, dann zog sie Harry auf die Füße und schubste ihn in Richtung Tür, "na geh schon."

Harry nickte und verschwand, kurz darauf lang er im warmen Wasser und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen den Duft von Lavendel und Orange ein.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später ein wenig entspannter wieder in die Küche trat zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Dort auf der Bank saß Draco und hielt eine friedlich glucksende Chayenne in den Armen. Ohne sich um die Worte von Draco und Narzissa zu kümmern, rannte er aus der Küche und ihn ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort schmiss er sich aufs Bett und weinte in die Kissen, scheinbar vermisste Chay Draco mehr als ihn, warum war sie bei Draco so lieb und Artig und bei ihm schrie sie die ganze Zeit. Selbstzweifel machten sich in Harry breit, war er wirklich ein guter Vater, was wenn er Chay doch verletzt hatte, was wenn er schuld war wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Er war kein guter Vater, je eher er das einsehen würde um so besser. Was würde aus ihm werden, Draco würde ihn doch sicher dafür hassen, das er zugelassen hatte, das ihrer Kleinen etwas passierte, vielleicht wären die beiden besser ohne ihn dran. Immer tiefer sank Harry in diese schwarzen Gedanken und Selbstvorwürfe.

Traurig nahm er eines der Fotos von seinem Nachttisch und strich sanft über die lachenden Gesichter. Auf dem Foto saß Draco mit Chay auf dem Arm in ihrer Küche und lachte.

,Werdet glücklich' flüstert Harry leise und mit Tränen in den Augen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er ein Taschentuch und eine Glasschwebe und schnitt sich wie schon so oft die Pulsadern auf. Er merkte wie das Leben langsam aus seinem Körper wich. 'Mum, Dad, Siri..'

Keiner der beiden Malfoys hatte Harry bemerkt, dafür aber die kleine Hauselfe, leise war sie ihrem Meister nach einiger Zeit gefolgt und kam jetzt total hysterisch in die Küche, "Meister Draco, Meister Harry...er ...er ist verletzt."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Draco blass, denn es gab nur eine Möglichkeit wie Harry sich hatte verletzen können. "NEIN! Mum ruf Professor Albert und Hermine, schnell, Maxi, bitte bringe die Kleine Miss in ihr Bett und bleibe bei ihr."

Schon war Draco auf dem Weg zu Harry geschockt sah er auf seinen Partner, mit einem Schlenker schloss er die wunden und zog den schon ohnmächtigen Harry in seine Arme. "Was ist nur passiert mein Engel...was hat dich so aus der Bahn geworfen, mein Kleiner, wir lieben dich doch alle und wir brauchen dich..."

Verstört wiegte Draco den Kleineren hin und her, endlich hörte er Schritte und Professor Albert betrat den Raum, besorgt blickte er auf die beiden Männer, dabei ging es Harry doch so gut, was war nur vorgefallen, was den jungen Mann wieder so aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Vorsichtig legte der ältere Herr Draco die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Erzählen sie mir was vorgefallen ist... je schneller können wir Harry helfen."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Draco den Professor an. "Ich bin nach Hause gekommen und meine Mutter saß mit Chayenne in der Küche, die Kleine war am schreien und meine Mutter berichtete mir, das Harry sie gerufen hatte, weil die Kleine seit heute morgen ununterbrochen geschrieen hat. Sie hat ihn dann dazu gebracht ein Bad zu nehmen, während sie sich um Chay kümmern wollte, als ich in die Küche kam und Chay auf den Arm nahm hat sie fast sofort aufgehört zu schreien. Harry muss ohne, das wir es bemerk haben in der Küche gewesen sein, denn die Elfe hatte ihn bemerkt." Draco vergrub den Kopf in den Händen, "was für Szenarien hatten sich nur in Harrys Kopf abgespielt, dass er zu dieser Maßnahme griff.

"Warum..." fragend sah er den Professor an, dieser sah den Jungen Mann warm an.

"Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, ich denke Harry hat es nicht verkraftet, das sie etwas geschafft haben, was ihm den ganzen Tag nicht gelungen ist. Er war so glücklich, das er eine Familie hatte, die ihn brauchte, doch dann schien es ihm wohl, als ob sie alle besser klar kommen, denn bei ihnen schrie die Kleine nicht. Er muss sich überflüssig gefühlt haben, vielleicht gibt er sich auch die Schuld daran, das Chayenne nicht auf hören wollte zu weinen.

Wir müssen warten bis er wach wird und bereit ist darüber zu reden." Beruhigend legte der Arzt Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Muss...muss er wieder in die Klinik." Ängstlich sah Draco den Mann an.


	24. Wir brauchen dich doch

Hier kommt der letzte Teil meiner alterersten Story, na ja eigentlich sind es zwei Teile, ich lade sie jedoch in einem Kapitel hoch, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst.

Ich werde bald ein Sequel schreiben und dann nach und noch on stellen, also lasst euch überraschen.

Vielen Dank an alle die mir ein oder mehrere Kommis schrieben haben, ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht auch an meine Beta, ohne sie wäre ich nie so weit gekommen.

Wir brauchen dich doch II

Der Arzt sah Harry einige Momente nachdenklich an, „normal würde ich sagen ja, doch ich denke nicht, dass es sehr förderlich für seine Genesung wäre, er könnte sich verstoßen und ungewollt fühlen. Sie und ihre Tochter geben ihm den Halt, den er braucht um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen." Besorgt sah der Arzt Draco an, „sie müssen in den nächsten Wochen vielleicht sogar Monaten bei ihm sein, zeigen wie sehr sie ihn lieben und was er ihnen und der Kleinen bedeutet, unternehmen sie etwas, fahren sie weg, tun sie irgendetwas um ihm ihre Liebe zu beweisen. Am besten nehmen sie sich Urlaub."

Draco sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf und nickte, dann wand er sich wieder an seinen Engel, sanft strich er Harry durch die langen schwarzen Locken.

„Wach bitte auf mein Kleiner, lass uns nicht alleine, wir brauchen dich doch..." Er sah noch nicht einmal auf, als Hermine das Zimmer betrat und beim Anblick ihrer Freunde blass wurde, schnell ging sie zum Bett und versorgte Harrys Wunden ordentlich, dann flößte sie ihm einen Zaubertrank zur Blutregenerierung ein. Sie stellte noch einige Tränke auf den Nachttisch und trug Draco auf, sie Harry über die nächsten Tage verteilt zu geben, damit sein Blut sich wieder aufbauen würde. Dann nahm sie ihn mitfühlend in die Arme.

„Er wird es schaffen Drache, er hat es schon so oft verzweifelt, wir alle wussten, dass so etwas immer passieren konnte, dazu war er einfach noch zu unsicher." Sanft küsste sie erst Harry und dann Draco auf die Stirn.

Danach verließen sie und der Professor den Raum, der Professor sagte Draco noch, das er am nächsten Nachmittag wieder kommen würde um sich mit ihm und Harry zu unterhalten.

Draco wartete bis sie draußen waren, dann reinigte er das Bett und legte sich neben Harry, er zog ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn einfach fest.  
Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er das nächste Mal etwas wahrnahm war es dunkel Draußen und er bemerkte, dass sein T-Shirt ganz nass war, als er nach unten sah bemerkte er, dass Harry aufgewacht war und nun stumm in sein Oberteil weinte.

Draco sagte gar nichts, er hob einfach nur die Hand und strich Harry sanft durch die Haare. Er wusste, dass Harry im Moment auf Worte sehr empfindlich reagieren würde und er wollte seinem Engel nicht noch mehr wehtun, als er es schon unabsichtlich und unbewusst und ohne seinen Einfluss getan hatte.

Er liebte Harry und würde jeden Rückfall mit ihm durch stehen, egal wie oft, egal wie lange es immer wieder dauern würde. Harry und Chay waren seine Familie und er würde alles tun, damit sie glücklich leben konnten.

Er bemerkte, dass das Beben in Harrys Körper langsam nachließ, dennoch hörte er nicht auf ihn zu kraulen, es war fast Morgen als Harry langsam den Kopf hob und ihn traurig ansah.

„Draco...ich...es...ich...weiß nicht...ich liebe dich..." schluchzend warf er sich in die Arme des Blonden und vergrub den Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge.

Lächelnd hielt Draco den Schwarzhaarigen einfach fest.

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry und ich werde nie damit aufhören, du bist mein Leben, meine Familie, meine Zukunft..."

Draco strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich Harry und ich werde dich nie, nie alleine lassen. Ich brauch dich doch mein Engel, du gehörst genau wie unsere Kleine zu meinem Leben dazu, ich bin mir sicher, sie wollte dir nicht weh tun Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach keine Lust mehr aufs Schreien, sie hätte bestimmt auch wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre aufgehört."

Harry hob den Kopf und sah Draco aus Tränen verschmierten Augen an, „sicher..."

„Ganz sicher mein Engel, sie wusste sicher selbst nicht mal warum sie geschrieen hat, sie war sonst doch immer ganz lieb, vielleicht wollte sie uns beweisen, das sie nicht diese liebe kleine Prinzessin ist." Draco küsste Harry nun sanft auf den Mund.

„Das wird schon wieder Kleiner, ich werde dir helfen, wir alle werden dir helfen, irgendwann hast du das alles überwunden, das verspreche ich dir und ich werde bei dir bleiben, egal wie lange es dauern wird."

„Ich habe Angst, das ich ihr weh getan habe, das ich ein schlechter Vater bin, das du mich hassen würdest wenn sie wegen mir schreien würde, dass du mich verlassen und sie mir weg nehmen würdest..." Erneut liefen Tränen über dass schon von all den vorigen Tränen gerötetem Gesicht.

„Shh, auch wenn sie wegen dir geweint hätte, du hättest ihr nie mit Absicht wehgetan. Ich weiß doch wie sehr du unsere Kleine liebst, du würdest ihr niemals weh tun wollen, da zu liebst du sie viel zu sehr und das weiß ich." Draco wusste, dass er sich ständig wiederholte, doch er wollte das Harry verstand, dass er nicht Schuld war an den Launen der Kleinen.

„Hältst du mich einfach fest und bleibst bei mir..." ängstlich blickte Harry Draco ins Gesicht.

„Natürlich Engelchen, ich lasse dich nicht alleine, ich halte dich solang du willst, versprochen. Schlaf doch noch ein bisschen, ich pass auf dich und die Kleine auf. Außerdem kommt Professor Albert heute Mittag, er wollte sich noch mit uns beiden unterhalten, im Moment würdest du ihn ziemlich erschrecken... Keine Angst, du musst nicht zurück..." fügte Draco bei Harrys erneut ängstlichem Blick hinzu.

„Er möchte nur mit uns reden, mehr nicht."

Es dauerte noch über eine Stunde, bis Harry endlich eingeschlafen war, er hatte Draco von all seinen Ängsten erzählt und der Blonde versuchte seinen schwarzhaarigen Engel zu beruhigen, was ihm am ende auch gelang. Als Harry schlief rief Draco eine Elfe und bat das kleine Wesen, seine Mutter zu bitten, zu ihnen zu kommen und sich ein bisschen um Chayenne zu kümmern, dann fielen auch ihm die Augen zu und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er wurde durch ein paar warme Lippen aus den Träumen geweckt, müde öffnete er seine Sturmböen und blickte genau in Harrys Smaragde.

„Wie geht es dir Engelchen?" Liebevoll sah Draco Harry an und küsste ihn dann seinerseits sanft.

„Immer noch schwach und ein bisschen Müde, dass liegt aber an dem hohen Blutverlust. Kommst du mit in die Badewanne, ich hab Angst einfach einzuschlafen wenn ich im Wasser sitze."

Draco lächelte, „natürlich komme ich mit, zu einem Bad mit dir sage ich nie nein." Langsam stand Draco auf und trug Harry dann einfach ins Bad und setzte ihn dort, nachdem er sie beide nackt gezaubert hatte in die schon gefüllt Wanne, dann setzte er sich hinter ihn und begann den Schwarzhaarigen sanft zu waschen. Schnurrend lehnte Harry sich an Draco und genoss dessen Zuwendung.

Als sie später zusammen mit Nazissa und einer schlafenden Chayenne im Wohnzimmer saßen ging es Harry schon wieder ein bisschen besser, denn als er den Raum betreten und seine Tochter aus den Arm genommen hatte, hatte diese sich an ihn gekuschelt und wie am Nachmittag zu vor bei Draco fröhlich gegiggelt. Draco konnte richtig hören wie Harry ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als der Kleinere verstand, dass seine Tochter ihn immer noch liebte. Sanft strich Harry seiner Kleinen über den Kopf und setzte sie dann auf den Boden, denn sie begann langsam mit ihren ersten Krabbelversuchen und verlangte dauernd auf den Boden gesetzt zu werden.

Nun lehnte er sich wieder an Draco und sah entspannt zu wie ihre Tochter, warum auch immer rückwärts durch den Raum zu krabbeln versuchte. Dieser Moment wurde durch eine kleine Elfe unterbrochen, die ihnen eine von Nazissa bestellte Platte mit Obst und Broten sowie Getränke brachte. Harry, der seit dem letzten Morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatte aß seinen Teil in Rekordzeit und setzte sich dann leicht lächelnd zu seiner Tochter auf den Boden, diese krabbelte rückwärts auf ihn zu und Harry hob sie einfach hoch, ehe sie gegen ihn stieß und drehte sie um. Ehe noch einer etwas sagen konnte betrat der Professor den Raum und Nazissa stand auf um mit der Kleinen ein wenig hinaus in den Park zu gehen, doch das kleine Mädchen klammerte sich mit Tränen in den Augen an Harry. Glücklich nahm dieser sie auf den Arm und sah seinen Therapeuten bittend an, der ältere Herr nickte lächelnd und so verschwand Nazissa alleine aus dem Raum.

Professor Albert sah Harry prüfend an und stellte fest, dass der junge Mann erholter und ausgeglichener wirkte als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er stellte Harry einige Fragen und dieser erzählte ihm, was auch schon Draco am Morgen gesagt hatte, sprach von seinen Ängsten und Befürchtungen, auch hier kamen wieder zusammenhänge zu seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys zutage. Diese hatten ihm immer wieder gesagt, er sei es nicht wert eine eigene Familie zu haben und das keiner ihm Kinder anvertrauen würde, denn er wäre ein schlechter Vater, genau wie James ein schlechter Vater gewesen sei, so etwas würde sich vererben. Sie bläuten dem gerade mal 8-Jährigen, als er sagte, das es bestimmt irgendwann jemanden geben würde der ihn gerne haben würde, denn Kinder liebten ihre Eltern, ein, dass seine Kinder ihn hassen würden.

Draco wurde traurig bei diesen Geschichten, wie konnten sie einem kleinen Jungen nur all seine Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Liebe von einer eigenen Familie nehmen. Er verstand auch warum Harry so gehandelt hatte, er muss gedacht haben, dass Chay geweint hat, weil sie ihn nicht mehr mochte und glaubte, dass seine Verwandten recht hatten als sie sagten das keiner ihn lieben würde.

Sie sprachen noch lange mit dem Arzt, dieser verließ sie dann mit der bitte, am Montag in seinem Büro zu kommen, denn er hatte mit den Beiden abgemacht sich in den nächsten Wochen wieder einmal mit beiden und einmal alleine mit Harry zu treffen.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ruhig, Harry kam ziemlich gut mit seinem Rückfall klar und tat alles um so schnell wie möglich ganz gesund zu werden, doch wussten sie alle, dass das wohl nie der Fall sein würde, es würde immer Momente geben in denen Harry stark gefährdet sein würde sich wieder etwas anzutun.

Als Draco den ersten Tag seit dem Vorfall wieder arbeiten ging bekam Harry Besuch von Ginny und Alex, beide umarmten ihn fest.

„Wie geht es dir heute Kleiner", fragend sah Alex seinen Bruder an und zog ihn dann auf ein Sofa.

„Ganz gut, ich wollte mich nachher noch mit Draco treffen und nach Geschenken für Chay suchen, immerhin wird sie in drei Wochen 1 Jahr alt und wir haben noch keine Idee was wir ihr schenken sollen."

Alex Augen begannen zu leuchten, „Frag einfach deinen großen Bruder"

Lachend nahm er seine Nichte vom Boden hoch und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was haltet ihr von einem Gitterbettchen, denn für die Wiege wird sie langsam etwas groß und das Bettchen kann sie nutzen bis sie vier oder so ist, es gibt sogar welche die Mitwachsen, das heißt sie kann es sogar noch mitnehmen wenn sie auszieht. Oder Spielsachen, sie fängt bestimmt bald an zu laufen, wie wäre es mit einer Puppe, oder..."

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich hab den Wink verstanden." Lachend sah Harry seinen Bruder und dessen Freundin an.

„Aber ihr seid sicher nicht hier um mir bei der Geschenkwahl für meine Tochter zu helfen, oder. Nun sagt schon was gibt es so spannendes..." Neugierig sah er die Beiden an, da viel sein Blick auf Ginny und er musste grinsen. „Aha..."

Wie das Leben eben spielt

Die nächsten fünf Jahre verliefen einigermaßen ruhig, bis zu der Geburt von Harrys und Dracos Söhnen, hier nahm das Schicksal erneut die Zügel in die Hand.

Harry fühlte sich schon seit mehreren Tag schwach und schlapp und war dann auf Dracos Drängen hin zum Arzt gegangen, als er seine Ärztin nach der Untersuchung ansah, wusste er das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, unsicher und ängstlich sah er sie an.

Sie lächelte leicht, „Mr. Malfoy, ich gratuliere ihnen, sie sind in zweiten Monat schwanger." Harry sah die Ärztin verwundert an, doch dann strahlte er, Draco und er hatten sich schon länger ein zweites Kind gewünscht, doch seine Freude wurde sogleich getrübt.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin verpflichtet ihnen zu sagen, das dies eine extreme Risikoschwangerschaft für ihr Leben und das der Babys ist und auch bis zur Geburt bleiben wird. Sie werden in einigen Wochen fast nur noch liegen dürfen und müssen schon einige Wochen vor der Geburt oder wenn ich sehe, dass sie zu Hause nicht die nötige Ruhe haben ins Krankenhaus." Mitleidig sah die Frau ihren Patienten an, sie kannte seine Vergangenheit und ihr tat es weh ihm diese schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Sie ging um ihren Tisch herum und nahm Harrys Hand, sie führte ihn zu einer kleinen Sitzecke und drückte ihn auf einen Sessel.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, ich will ihnen auch nicht sagen, das ich weiß wie sie sich fühlen, denn ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte sie bitten über einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch nachzudenken, ich will nicht, das sie unglücklich werden, überlegen sie es sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann, lassen sie sich Zeit und überstürzen sie nichts. Kommen sie in einer Woche wieder her und wir besprechen ihre Entscheidung, ganz gleich wie sie ausfallen wird, ich werde für sie da sein und das mit ihnen durch stehen."

Geschockt sah Harry die Frau an und nickte mechanisch, „ich würde jetzt gerne nach Hause gehen", wie in Trance erhob er sich und machte sich nichts um sich herum wahrnehmend auf den Weg zu Dracos Kanzlei. Gott sei Dank war gerade kein Klient da, Harry stürmte, die Sekretärin übersehend in Dracos Büro und fiel seinem Ehemann schluchzend um den Hals, es dauerte fast 15 Minuten bis Draco verstanden hatte was seinen Engel so durcheinander gebracht hatte. Draco zog Harry in sein Beratungszimmer und dort auf ein Sofa, er setzte sich und nahm Harry auf den Schoss, langsam versuchte er ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, auch er war geschockt, doch er musste für Harry ruhig bleiben. Der Kleinere war total fertig, der Tee, den Dracos Angestellte brachte zitterte so stark in seinen Händen, das sich über die Hälfte der Tasse auf Harrys Kleidung ausbreitete. Mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht sah er Draco an.

„Ich will meine Babys aber nicht weg machen lassen, sie können doch nichts dafür, ich will euch aber auch nicht verlassen, warum darf ich nicht einfach ganz normal wie jeder andere Zauberer leben..."

Draco strich Harry mit Tränen in den Augen über den Rücken und sah dann in die von Trauer, Verwirrung und Angst getränkten Augen. „Wir schaffen das mein Kleiner, wir sind doch alle für dich da, du bist nicht alleine."

Harry sah dem Blonden in die Augen und nickte dankbar. „Können wir nach Hause, ich will mit den anderen reden, was wird nur aus Chay, wenn ich den ganzen Tag nur rum liegen darf, sie versteht das doch nicht."

Draco küsste Harry noch einmal sanft und stand dann vorsichtig mit ihm im Arm auf, er verabschiedete sich von seiner Sekretärin und reiste mit Harry nach hause. Als sie das Haus betraten kam ihnen Ginny mit Chay an der Hand entgegen, als sie Harrys Gesicht sah wurde sie blass und nahm Chay auf den Arm.

„Komm kleine, sag deinen Eltern schnell hallo und dann bring ich dich zu deiner Oma, die wartet sicher schon auf dich, ihr wolltet doch Geschenke kaufen gehen." Das Mädchen nickte und gab ihren Eltern je ein Küsschen, dann trug Ginny sie zum Kamin und brachte sie zu Nazissa.

Draco war ihr sehr dankbar, denn er wusste nicht wie Harry im Moment auf ihre Tochter reagieren würde, natürlich wusste er, das Harry die Kleine liebte und ihr nie weh tun würde, doch im Moment schien der Schwarzhaarige komplett neben sich zu stehen. Er sah Ginny nach und brachte Harry dann in ihr Wohnzimmer, er setzte ihn auf die Couch und nahm ihn in den Arm, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, so saßen sie einfach nur da, bis Cissa mit einer schlafenden Chay aus dem Kamin trat. Draco stand auf und nahm ihr seine Tochter ab um sie in ihr Bett zu tragen. Er deutete seiner Mutter sich einen Moment zu setzen, denn er und Harry wollten mit ihr reden.

Harry erzählte ihr, was seine Ärztin gesagt hatte und wie er sich fühlte, die ältere Frau stand auf und schloss ihren Schwiegersohn fest in die Arme. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, so etwas kann passieren, es ist in der Zaubererwelt sogar nicht unüblich, es gibt sehr wenig Zwillingspaare bei uns, es liegt an unserer Magie. Sie verhindert oft die Entstehung von Zwillingen, denn die Babys saugen ihrer Mutter während der Schwangerschaft einen Teil der Magie ab, die regeneriert sich zwar ohne Probleme, doch bei Zwillingen kann der Körper dies nicht schnell genug, da das doppelte als bei einer normalen Schwangerschaft entzogen wird. Das ist aber nicht das Problem, dass Problem ist, dass eins der Babys mehr auf nimmt als das andere, dadurch entwickeln sie sich unterschiedlich schnell.

Bei dir und Alexander war es auch so, er war schon als Baby größer und kräftiger als du, doch deine Magie hat sich selbst regeneriert und die Schäden, die du durch die Unterernährung an Magie im Mutterleib erfahren hast in deinem ersten Lebensjahr ausgeglichen.

Aber was auch immer passiert Harry, auch wenn eins der Babys anders sein sollte als andere Kinder, ihr werdet es lieben, denn ihr könnt gar nicht anders, leider geht auch die Magie nicht so weit, das man Behinderungen heilen kann, aber daran dürft ihr gar nicht denken, eure Babys werden gesund sein. Daran müsst ihr glauben.

Aber wie auch immer ihr euch entscheidet wir werden alle immer für euch da sein und euch helfen, wie und wann auch immer."

So entschieden sich die Beiden für die Babys und das damit verbundene Risiko.

Als Harry und Draco eine Woche später die Arztpraxis betraten war der Frau sofort klar wie sich die beiden entschieden hatten, sie konnte sie sehr gut verstehen und besuchte Harry von da an jede Woche, um zu sehen wie es ihm und den Babys ging und er sich nicht zu sehr anstrengte.

Ab dem dritten Monat durfte Harry das Bett so gut wie nicht mehr verlassen. Weihnachten feierten sie dieses Jahr bei Harry und Draco im Haus und Harry musste die ganze Zeit auf dem Sofa liegen. Er hasste es wenn alle um ihn herum wuselten und ihn betüddeln wollten und brach hin und wieder in Tränen aus, ihm wurde das alles zu viel, er wollte raus, laufen, reiten, sein Rücken tat ihm schon von dem ganzen Liegen weh und er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen, da halfen auch die Tränke, die Severus ihm brachte nur wenig.

Er hasste es so abhängig zu sein. Draco fasste ihn nur noch mit Samthandschuhen an, aus Angst den Babys oder Harry etwas zu tun. Harry wusste noch nicht mal mehr wann er seinen letzten Orgasmus oder zumindest eine Erregung hatte, als er dann eines Abends im Bett wieder in Tränen ausbrach, weil er wollte, dass Draco ihn endlich wieder berührte Sie hatten zwar Sexverbot, doch die Ärztin hatte auch gesagt, das die bei einem Orgasmus freigesetzten Glückshormone gut für Harry und die Kinder seien. Er vermisste Dracos Nähe so sehr, langsam begriff auch der Blonde wie sehr Harry das Ganze mit nahm, sanft nahm er Harry ihn den Arm und küsste ihn sanft und lies seine Hand der den Rücken seines Mates wandern. Er wollte nicht das Harry traurig war, oder dachte, dass er, Draco, seinen Engel nicht mehr lieben würde. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, bemühte er sich, ihn mehr alleine machen zu lassen und ihn nicht wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln.

Einige Tage später überraschte er Harry mit einem leckeren Essen und einer Nacht ohne ihre Tochter im Haus, die Kleine hatte er zu seinen Eltern gebracht, Narzissa war begeistert und wünschte Draco viel Spaß, das ließ den jungen Mann rot anlaufen und er verschwand durch den Kamin. Als er Harry am Abend das Essen brachte sah dieser ihn glücklich an, sein Drache liebte ihn also doch noch. Beim Essen verzog Harry kurz das Gesicht, dann lächelte er jedoch breit, er hatte zum ersten Mal die Babys gespürt und alle Qualen der letzten Zeit waren für einen Moment vergessen. Sanft nahm er Dracos Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch, es dauerte nicht lange und eines der Babys trat sanft gegen Dracos Handfläche, Tränen stiegen dem Blonden in die Augen und er nahm Harry fest in den Arm, schon bei Chay war dies ein wunderschöner Augenblick gewesen.

Der Abend wurde für beide zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis, Draco verwöhnte Harry mit seinen Händen und Lippen. Der Kleinere ließ sich entspannt fallen und genoss die Zuwendungen seines Mannes, am Ende ergoss er sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei in den Mund des Blonden. Lächelnd schluckte Draco seine Belohnung und robbte dann zu Harry hoch um ihn sich selbst schmecken zu lassen.

„Du schmeckst noch besser als sonst mein Engel, schön süß." Glücklich sah Harry seinen Drachen an, er erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll und brachte ihn, bevor sie Arm in Arm einschliefen mit seinen geschickten Fingern ebenfalls über die Klippe.

Anfang April, am Ende des siebten Monats wurde er dann von seiner Ärztin ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen. Da sie Angst hatte das es zu vorzeitigen Wehen kommen könnte, denn die Zwillinge waren für ihr Alter noch relativ klein und auch Harry war nicht übermäßig dick. Diese Wochen getrennt von seiner Familie waren für Harry die Hölle, auch wenn er jeden Tag Besuch bekam hatte er tierischen Heimweh und weinte sich oft in den Schlaf, er hasse Krankenhäuser, sie bewirkten, dass er sich noch schlimmer fühlte. Die Tagen wollten einfach kein Ende nehmen, den ganzen Tag lag er in seinem weißen Krankenhauszimmer und starrte nach draußen, lass oder zeichnete, doch nach zwei Wochen hatte er auch dazu keine Lust mehr und wurde maulig.

Draco versuchte alles um Harry aufzuheitern, doch er hatte im Moment eine Menge zu tun, er hatte Harry zwar angeboten Termine abzusagen oder zu verschieben, doch der lehnte ab. Harry wollte nicht, dass alle ihr Leben nach ihm richteten, er wollte, dass das Leben für sie so normal wie möglich weiter ging.

Chay kam jeden Tag entweder mit Ginny und Alex oder mit Lucius und Cissa ihren Daddy besuchen, sie war die einzige, die es schaffte Harry zum Lachen zu bringen und ihn positiv in die Zukunft zu blicken zu lassen.

Die Tage zogen einfach an Harry vorbei, als er in der Mitte der achten Monates war spürte er auf einmal einen stechenden Schmerz, panisch rief er nach der Schwester.

Die Geburt verlief alles andere als glatt, wie die Ärztin befürchtet setzten Wehen schon sechs Wochen vor dem eigentlichen Termin ein und dann musste alles ganz schnell gehen, denn Harry hatte ja keinen Geburtskanal und wenn die Ärzte nicht schnell genug wären würden er und die Babys sterben.

Draco, der diesmal draußen bleiben musste und zusammen mit Chay, seinen Eltern, sowie Alex und dessen Familie auf Nachricht des Arztes wartete, kam fast um vor Angst.

Endlich kam eine leicht traurig aussehende Ärztin auf sie zu und bat Draco zu Harry ins Zimmer. Als Draco seinen Engel so blass und schlafend im Bett liegen.

„Was ist geschehen." Fragend und auch bittend sah er die Ärztin an.

„Einer der Zwillinge ist leider nicht ganz gesund", mit dem Kopf deutete sie auf zwei kleine, offene Wärmebetten, in ihnen schlief je ein Baby ruhig, das eine war durch Kabel und Schläuche mit einer Menge Geräten verbunden. Draco trat auf die Bettchen zu und strich zu erst dem gesunden Baby sanft über den Kopf, dann trat er an das andere Bett und sah das kleine Bündel mit Tränen in den Augen an, sanft strich er über die kleine Hand, fragend sah er die Ärztin an.

„Er hat nicht gleich geatmet, wir können leider noch nicht sagen in wie weit der Sauerstoffmangel einen Schaden angerichtet hat, wir müssen noch die Untersuchungsergebnisse abwarten. Bleiben sie solange bei ihrem Partner, er hat schon nach ihnen gefragt."

„Weiß er bescheid." Draco war total fertig, was war nur mit ihrem Kleinen, würde er es schaffen, würden die Zwillinge zusammen aufwachsen... Würde Harry es verkraften, wenn ihr Baby sterben sollte.

„Ja er weiß es, ich werde in einer halben Stunde die Ergebnisse haben, dann komme ich zu ihnen zurück. Legen sie sich einfach zu ihm und nehmen sie ihn in den Arm." Draco nickte und wartete bis die Dame den Raum verlassen hatte, dann legte er es zurück und ging zu Harry ans Bett, er legte sich einfach zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm, sanft küsste er ihn und sah ihn dann sanft an. Er sah, das Harry wach war und nahm dessen Hand fest in seine

Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld mein Kleiner, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Das konnte doch keiner ahnen." Sanft strich er Harry einige Haare aus der Stirn und küsste ihn dann sanft.

Harry sah ihn aus leeren Augen traurig an, „ich habe es gespürt, ich habe gespürt dass etwas nicht stimmt, warum nur, was haben wir getan. Er hat einfach nicht geatmet selbst Magie konnte ihm nicht helfen und dann, dann hat er plötzlich doch geatmet, doch zu spät, sie glauben nicht, das er gesund ist, sie meinen, er wird wohl immer anders sein als andere Kinder"

Draco sah Harry traurig an. „Hast du dir denn schon Namen für die beiden überlegt..."

Harry sah den Blonden sanft an und nickte dann vorsichtig. „Den kleinen Pechvogel würde ich gerne Tobias nennen und seinen Bruder James." Traurig sah Harry zu dem Bettchen. „Bleibst du bei mir? Bitte. Ich will bis auf dich, Chay und die Zwillinge im Moment niemanden sehen...kannst du unsere Kleine holen...bitte" Draco nickte traurig und ging hinaus, auf dem Weg zurück erklärte er seiner Tochter, das ihr einer Bruder wahrscheinlich anders sein würde als andere Kinder, vielleicht musste es sogar zu den Engeln und ihr Daddy deshalb ganz traurig war. Chay verstand das zwar nicht ganz, doch sie bekam es soweit mit, das ihr Daddy traurig war weil eins ihrer Brüderchen anders war.

Die Ärztin wollte grade das Zimmer betreten, als Draco mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm den Flur entlang kam, er hatte den Anderen noch kurz erzählt was die Ärztin gesagt hatte und ihnen versprochen sich zu melden wenn sie genaueres wüssten. Sie verstanden, das Harry Zeit brauchte um das alles zu verdauen und ließen ihn und die neuen Familienmitglieder schön grüßen. Sie wartete und legte Draco die Hand auf die Schulter. Draco sah die Frau mit einem traurigen Lächeln an, er wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen und ging die letzten Schritte zu Harrys Zimmer. Die Ärztin sah ihm teils erleichtert, teils mitfühlend nach und betrat hinter ihm den Raum.

Als Draco das Zimmer betrat musste er leicht lächelnd, Harry saß mit Chay auf dem Schoss auf dem Bett und versuchte seine Tochter zu beruhigen. Draco war stolz auf Harry, obwohl dieser selbst am liebsten nur weinen würde, versuchte er ihre Tochter zu beruhigen und ihr zu erklären, dass der Kleine nicht atmen wollte, so wie sie es alle einfach taten und dass ihm deshalb die Kabel dabei halfen. Draco setzte sich zu ihnen und schlang einen Arm um Harry, dieser lehnte sich an ihn.

Ängstlich sah Harry nun die Ärztin an. „Was wird aus ihm, bitte sagen sie es endlich, wird er es schaffen..."

Die Dame sah die Familie beruhigend an, „er wird es schaffen, doch wird er sich langsamer entwickeln als sein Bruder, vielleicht wird er nie Laufen können, vielleicht wird er auch geistig behindert sein, doch dass können wir trotz Magie noch nicht sagen. Dazu müssen wir noch andere Untersuchungen anstellen."

Harry jedoch strahlte, „Hauptsache er schafft es überhaupt, alles andere ist mir im Moment egal..."

Draco drückte seine Familie an sich und ging dann zu den kleinen Bettchen, sanft nahm er je eine kleine Hand. Dann nahm er James aus seinem Bettchen und brachte ihn zu Harry, damit dieser den Kleinen füttern konnte, diesmal hatte Harry leider nur wenig Milch, so musste er mit der Flasche zu füttern und da James schon kurz nach der Geburt getrunken hatte musste sich erst neue Milch bilden.

Diese würde Harry dann jedoch für Tobias abpumpen, damit auch er die so wichtige Milch bekam.

Am nächsten Tag kam Alex seinen kleinen Bruder besuchen, er schloss ihn sofort in die Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Was machst du nur für Sachen Kleiner...du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schreck versetzt."

Harry sah seinen Bruder an und kuschelte sich dann in seine Arme. „Warum sind magische Zwillinge gefährdeter als Muggelzwillinge."

Alex überlegte einen Moment, „Ich weiß es auch nicht ganz genau, ich weiß, dass es irgendetwas mit dem Magiehaushalt zutun hat.  
Bei uns war es auch so, Maximilian hat erzählt, das du auch immer kleiner und schwächer warst als ich und dass sie um dich gebangt haben, doch als wir ein Jahr waren, war dann alles 'normal', deine eigene magie hat dir geholfen und die Schäden geheilt, bei Toby wird es sicher genauso sein. Du warst nur immer kleiner als ich, es kommt also nicht nur durch deine Kindheit bei den Dursleys..." Er sah Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. „ich hab dich lieb kleiner Bruder und ich werde immer für dich und deine Familie da sein."

Als Harry eine Woche später mit James, Tobias musste noch auf unbestimmte Zeit im Krankenhaus bleiben, nach Hause durfte, hatte Draco das Zimmer für die Zwillinge eingeräumt, sodass für beide Babys ein Bett und ein Schrank darin stand. Auch Kuscheltiere und Spielsachen hatte ihren Platz gefunden. Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, fing er wie schon so oft in der letzten Woche an zu weinen, doch Chay und Draco waren sofort an seiner Seite. Draco nahm James auf den Arm und legte den schlafenden Säugling in seine Wiege, während Chay ihren Vater umarmte und ihn in ihr Zimmer zog um ihm ihr Kleid für die Einschulung zu zeigen.  
Harry und Draco hatten sich dazu entschieden sie die ersten Jahre auf eine Muggelschule zu schicken, dass neue Schuljahr würde bald beginnen und die Kleine sprach von nichts anderem mehr.

Sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischend folgte Harry seiner Tochter und bestaunte das blaue Kleid, welches seine Tochter zusammen mit ihrer Oma gekauft hatte, auch den Schulranzen musste er bewundern.

Er war glücklich darüber, wie sehr seine Tochter sich auf den neuen Lebensabschnitt freute und wie sensibel sie gleichzeitig der momentanen Situation gegenüber war. Es war kein Anzeichen von Eifersucht oder ähnliches gegenüber ihren kleinen Brüdern zu bemerken, sie liebte die Babys und passte auf, das ihnen keiner weh tat. Leicht lächelnd hob Harry seine Tochter hoch.

„Wenn ich wieder ganz gesund bin gehen wir beide reiten, nur wir beide, was sagst du dazu." Harry wusste wie sehr seine Tochter diese Ritte auf seinem Pferd liebte und auch nun sah er das glänzen in den grünen Augen.

„Aber was ist mit James, kannst du ihn denn alleine lassen...und Toby, warum durftest du nicht bei ihm sein" Fragend sah Chayenne ihren Dad an, natürlich wollte sie wieder mit ihm reiten, doch wollte sich nicht, das James dann traurig war.

„Natürlich kann ich ihn hier lassen, dein Papa ist doch hier und passt auf ihn auf, außerdem schläft der kleine Kerl doch sowie so fast die ganze Zeit. Toby kommt bestimmt auch bald und wir besuchen ihn doch jeden Tag. Ich kann nicht dort bleiben, denn andere kranke Leute brauchen doch auch Zimmer.

Also was sagst du, sobald meine Ärztin ja sagt, gehen wir wieder reiten." Das Mädchen nickte glücklich und kuschelte sich fest in Harrys Arme

„Können wir in den Salon, Mink wollte Kekse backen..." flehend sah das blonde Mädchen ihren Vater an. Lachend setzte Harry sie ab und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Du bist genau wie dein Papa, der lässt für Kekse auch alles stehen und liegen."

„Ihr redet doch nicht etwa schlecht über mich." Draco war gerade aus dem Babyzimmer gekommen und schloss nun leise die Tür.

„Niemals" Harry und Chay sahen den blonden Mann unschuldig an, dieser konnte nur lachen und nahm dann die andere Hand seiner Tochter, zusammen gingen sie in den Salon und kuschelten sich aufs Sofa. Harry freute sich endlich wieder daheim zu sein, doch schöner wäre es natürlich mit beiden Babys gewesen. Er wusste das es dauern würde bis er den Verlust verkraften würde, doch wusste er auch das es nicht seine Schuld war, das er nichts hätte tun können und das half ihm dabei das ganze zu verarbeiten und in die Zukunft zu schauen. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht zu sehr gehen lassen, denn Chay, James und auch Toby brauchten ihn, sie verstanden es ja beide nicht wirklich.

Als Chay abends im Bett war nahm Draco Harry ihn die Arme und küsste ihn sanft.

„Wir werden es schaffen, ich bin bei dir, weine ruhig, es ist nicht schlimm zu weinen wenn man traurig ist, es ist besser zu weinen als Dinge zu verdrängen."

Harry sah Draco kurz in die Augen und kuschelte sich dann schluchzend an seinen Mann. „Warum nur..."

Sanft strich Draco Harry über den Kopf, auch ihm liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht, „ich weiß es nicht mein Engelchen, ich weis es auch nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe mein Kleiner, du und unsere Familie, wie groß oder klein sie auch sein mag, ihr seit mein Leben."

Harry war jeden Tag bei Toby im Krankenhaus und endlich, zwei Monate nach der Geburt durfte auch er nach hause. Es war ein schönes Ereignis, für alle, besonders aber für Harry, denn endlich war seine Familie wieder komplett. Sie hatten noch viel mit den Ärzten gesprochen und erfahren, das Tobias sich dank seiner starken Magie einigermaßen normal entwickeln würde, vielleicht würde er etwas länger brauchen um Sprechen und Laufen zu lernen, doch das war den erleichterten Eltern mehr als egal, Hauptsache ihr Sohn würde leben und glücklich sein.

Endlich war es soweit, nun kamen auch die Zwillinge zur Schule und zwar zur Freude aller zusammen, Toby hatte zwar genau wie die Ärzte gesagt hatten länger als sein Bruder gebraucht Dinge zu lernen, doch alle halfen ihm dabei und James war sehr beschützend seinem Bruder gegenüber.

Draco und Harry hatten sich jedoch, genau wie Ginny und Alex dazu entschieden ihre Kinder nach Bauxbaton zu schicken, denn Dumbledore war immer noch Schulleiter von Hogwarts und das wollten sie ihren Kindern nicht antun. So reisten sie per Floh nach Paris und dort zum Hauptbahnhof, von dort würden die Kinder mit einem Zug zur Schule fahren. Chay war ganz hibbelig, sie kam jetzt in die siebte Klasse und war Schulsprecherin. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten ihren Brüdern alles zu zeigen, denn auch sie liebte die Zwillinge wie am ersten Tag, natürlich gab es Meinungsverschiedenheiten, doch diese wurden meist schnell beigelegt.

Toby war im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder scheu und hielt sich immer in dessen Nähe auf, es war selten, das er so viele Menschen auf einmal sah, doch irgendwie war es auch aufregend.

Als sie in den Zug steigen sollten umarmte Toby Harry und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss. „Schreibst du mir, wenn du es ihm gesagt hast..." flüsterte er leise und als Harry nickte lächelte er und stieg mit den anderen Kindern in den Zug.

ENDE


	25. Chapter 25

**Wichtig**

Es tut mir schrecklich leid, doch ich muss euch mitteilen, das ich diese Story vorübergehend abbrechen werde, denn ich habe einfach den Faden verlohren, doch ich bin auf der Suche nach ihm, versprochen.

Gleichzeitig bin ich aber dabei das schon lange versprochene Sequel für meine erste Story zu schreiben und hierfür suche ich eine/n Beta, wer Interesse hat bitte schnell melden.

Bis dann eure Sternchen


End file.
